Sucker Bet
by slythefoxx2
Summary: Jiraiya's lackluster training pushes Naruto to the edge. When he loses himself to despair the ramifications are felt for several within Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

 _Hello Baachan,_

 _I bet you're pretty surprised to get a letter from me, ne? It's actually the first one I've sent so I guess it's unfortunate given the circumstances but unfortunate circumstances would be the name of my biography no one would write nor read. I hope Gamakichi returned your necklace, I wanted you to have it back so you understand that the necklace didn't curse me. I didn't fall to a jinx, this is simply where this has been headed. A part of me wishes I could chalk it up to fate but given I've had a lot of time to think, it's pretty clear that this has been just a series of choices by myself and others and no matter what, I want you to know I'm at peace. But enough of the build up, I guess I should start with what lead me to this._

 _I was so excited to go on the training trip with Jiraiya. A Sannin wanted to personally train me, the student and teacher of a Hokage respectively. How could I not be psyched? I get to travel and become strong enough to save Sasuke and eventually become Hokage. I know I can come off poorly but I really wanted this to work so I made a promise to myself. I wouldn't complain if something was boring, I'd follow Jiraiya's instructions. Learn what he has to teach to the best of my abilities, and even do some independent study when I had down time. I was going to be focused and committed, not as loud nor excitable. Kakashi never taught me anything when I outright asked so I'd go at Jiraiya's pace. I was sad to leave home but knew it was going to be worth it._

 _Six months later and I've learned practically nothing. We do a light spar about twice a week. He doesn't instruct me on anything new regarding taijutsu, we just spar and he remains unimpressed. I even accompanied him on his peeking, which I hated because he claims it's good infiltration training. I really wish he didn't do that, I know he thinks it's harmless but I guess he's never felt unsafe in places where you are suppose to be safe even when vulnerable. If he had, he'd likely know that his peeking isn't some hobby but predatory. He wanted to focus on my Bijuu chakra and as much as I didn't want to, I tried. Up until he loosened the seal and got injured. Did you know channeling the Kyuubi's chakra hurts? It burns and the pressure feels like my muscles are getting squished. It probably doesn't help that I'm afraid of it, of losing control or being swallowed whole by the small fraction of the power I feel. But since then, he's done little to nothing. Two months of being ignored; he won't even give me a jutsu scroll. I just get told to practice the rasengan and chakra control but I'm not giving new exercises. I got so bored one day I decided to try to separate pepper from salt. It was really hard but I was starting to get the hang of it. Guess that was something of a wasted effort now._

 _All that down time has allowed me to think (queue jokes about my being too stupid to do such a thing because everyone knows Naruto is an idiot. It's practically my last name) and I've come to realize that my life is something of a sad joke. They called me lazy at the academy, Iruka used to yell at me for sleeping, but never Shikamaru. They never considered a seven year old might be up late because he's scared and alone in his apartment, not falling asleep until he just can't stay awake but jumping at every unknown sound; wondering if the door shakes due to the wind or someone trying to break in. They said I was undisciplined but never mention how I had to fight every day just to have my existence acknowledged because the villagers all decided I was to be invisible until I made them look at me. Then I was scorned. I yell because the silence was deafening but it didn't matter._

 _Neither of my sensei seem to care for me much. Kakashi barely trained me and during our Genin Exam he set out to humiliate me just days after a Chunin instructor tried to murder me. He left me during the Chunin Exam finals, had no clue about my skillset and yet he sent me after Sasuke to fight an unstable jinchuuriki. I still sometimes wonder if he sent me to my death. I thought Jiraiya would be different. I needed him to be. Yes, he has given me summoning and the rasengan but with both, his aid has been minimal. He never told me I was molding the chakra improperly while attempting the technique, therefore wasting most of it. Gamakichi did and I haven't had a problem summoning since. But his goal was to exhaust me so I'd tap into the fox's chakra, throwing me off a cliff was just an added bonus I guess._

 _And now on this training trip, I failed to improve with the bijuu chakra so he's written me off. I seem to be the only person that believes I can become a great ninja, or believed I guess. But it doesn't matter anymore. It does hurt, though, thinking about returning to the village only marginally improved from when I left. I could just see my cohorts, questioning how idiot Naruto managed to not get better with private instruction from a Sannin, the one that taught the fourth. I would just be a liability for them while confirming every negative thing they thought about me. They'll all get promoted but I'll be stuck a genin, even after beating a prodigy, defeating a jinchuuriki and protecting a Kage. None of my classmates have a resume like mine but they'll advance and I'll be a joke. Naruto the failure fails again but this time, he's going to get his "friends" killed too._

 _I can't do that, I can't get them killed. I also can't keep wasting my time, my life hoping someone will want to help me, Not just admonish me, not just tell me I'm doing something wrong but help. My whole life I've felt like there was this canyon between how I am and how I should be but I never knew how to bridge it. I don't know what Kakashi wanted, I don't know what Jiraiya wants but if my impending death can't make them take me seriously then nothing will._

 _It isn't all bad, maybe I'll finally meet some family. I've been thinking about them a lot lately. I wonder if they'd see me how everyone else tends to, if they'd be disappointed in me or think me weak for giving up. I hope not, I hope they'd understand. Or at least come to. I wouldn't want to be alone in the afterlife, I don't want to be alone anymore._

 _So, that leads me to why I returned the necklace. It didn't curse me. The day the Yondaime sealed the fox in me and the day the Third told everyone did that. If I'm dead anyway, the long lasting mistake then I should at least decide when I go. I can't let the Akatsuki get me, I know that much so this is my best option. It's actually really nice out, so I could have picked a worst day. Please, Baachan, don't stop believing. I know Konohamaru wants the hat and he actually has people that want him to succeed. The necklace didn't do this, I was just always a sucker bet._

 _Love,_

 _N. Uzumaki_

* * *

As Tsunade finished reading the letter she looked at the two men occupying her office with a teary eyed glare. "No one is to know of this. Everything regarding Naruto's suicide will remain an S class secret. If you reveal it I will have you execute it. If you give out signals and put someone on the trail, I'll have you and that person executed. You both disgust me; leave my presence and don't say a word." she said with no inflection.

Kakashi heeded his Hokage's words and left via shunshin, Jiraiya did not.

"Tsu.." he started before being interrupted.

"What part of leave and don't say a word did you not understand you miserable son of a bitch? Leave Jiraiya! Go chase your whores. Go peek on women, something even your isolated, orphan student knew was scummy. Whatever shred of respect I had for you is gone, exhausted because you couldn't be bothered to do the very thing you said you wanted to do."

Her words would have hurt Jiraiya greatly and in the future still might but hearing the final words of his godson has left him numb, he can't feel the hurt presently. "Tsunade, please just hear me out."

"No, I will not hear you out. I don't want to hear your excuses, your justifications. Do you understand the level of shame and self loathing he must have been feeling? He was convinced he was going to get people killed because he was too weak to do otherwise. He didn't even call them his friends, just comrades and classmates. He had checked out and you didn't do a fucking thing. Get out! Fucking get out!"

Jiraiya knew he should do as asked (ordered) but he had an overwhelming need to be heard, to be understood and it needed to be from his oldest friend and teammate. Jiraiya was beside himself that he didn't see the signs because he was too wrapped up in himself. When Naruto went four tails and nearly killed him, Jiraiya was equal parts afraid and rueful. The majority of the training trip was going to be to control the Bijuu chakra and while he told Tsunade it was on the list he never stated it'd be a primary focus. But with Naruto seemingly hitting his limit at three tails, four causing him to go beserk, Jiraiya didn't know how to precede with his training. He had been disappointed Naruto couldn't handle more as he had heard about Kumo's two jinchuuriki and their unprecedented control so he didn't understand why Naruto couldn't do it, what he was lacking but Jiraiya had no intention of getting killed to find out.

So he started to put some distance between Naruto and himself, going to his preferred distractions. He thought the kid wanted the space too as he never spoke up nor complained about Jiraiya leaving him only once requesting a jutsu scroll. Jiraiya could have written something out and honestly didn't know why he reflexively said no, maybe it was a lack of trust. He no longer trusted his apprentice and maybe he resented Naruto. Minato, in his mind, died to give Naruto a tremendous gift but Naruto just wouldn't apply himself. He wanted something easier like jutsu instead of harnessing the great power within. But how to explain it to Tsunade, make her understand that he didn't just abandon Naruto but he needed the boy to do better.

"Tsunade, please. He just… I just wanted Naruto to harness the fox's power. He just wasn't trying hard enough. If Kumo figured it out then Naruto should have, he should have fought through the pain and utilized Minato's gift."

The look Tsunade shot him let him know he had made a mistake, for where once was a fast burning anger turned to a cold fury. He wasn't going to enjoy what happened next and he knew it.

"Jiraiya" she said so calmly, so plainly, "did you ever talk to the Elder Toads about how you were going to train Naruto?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"See, the few days I had to wait for you to get here Fukasaku-sama and I had a chance to speak. I asked him why he thought the fox's chakra caused Naruto pain. He said that the bijuu aren't mindless beasts, nor are they chakra batteries. Because they are sentient chakra they can choose if their chakra is harmful or peaceful. He hypothesized that simply forcing more chakra from the fox would have never worked because Naruto didn't have the kyuubi's cooperation. It wasn't about control, they had to become symbiotic.

That understanding shit you're always preaching? Yea, Naruto needed to do that but did you guide him to that conclusion? No, I'm sure you just told him to keep pulling on a power source you didn't understand. And now you stand before me, blaming the boy you failed like some coward. He's not here because you weren't enough. He didn't get further with controlling his Bijuu because you had no idea how to train him to do so. But you made your shortcomings his fault and he picked up on it loud and clear."

Her words added even more damage to Jiraiya's battered soul. He had just assumed the bijuu chakra was just a mass of power the jinchuuriki could use if they had the will to do so. He never considered the possibility that the bijuu's unwillingness affected the jinchuuriki. He had always assumed the seal subjugated the bijuu so they had no choice but to give up their chakra. Tsunade was right.

"Now, I won't tell you again. Leave, Jiraiya. Just get out of my sight." Without a word, Jiraiya walked out of her office, in a haze.

Back in Tsunade's office, Shizune finally spoke up now that Naruto's two sensei were dealt with. "Tsunade-sama, considering everything don't you think that was harsh?"

"No, not at all. They needed to get a sample of how Naruto felt. They'll get no comforting words or reassurance from me. Their arrogance and indifference brought this on. But enough about them, clear my schedule for the day would you?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said before exiting her office. With a wave of her hand, her four ANBU guards appear before her, a series of hand seals activate the privacy barrier.

"As you heard, all information regarding Naruto Uzumaki's demise is secret. If someone, say an elderly cripple should ever come to my office hinting at information he shouldn't have about this or any other situation, kill him immediately. Do you understand?"

"Hai" the four said in unison.

* * *

Jiraiya had arrived at one of his many residences within the village. He never liked to be easily accessible, even when in the village and now he was really thankful he'd be hard to track down. As soon as he closed the door he summoned Fukasaku.

"Jiraiya" the Elder sage greeted.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me what happened? That Naruto had killed himself and that you blamed me? That it was the reason you took the contract scroll from me?"

"I didn't tell you because Tsunade wanted to. She wanted you and that Kakashi boy to be informed of your student's last words. His pain, his shame, and his misery. When I read the letter, I agreed. I have seen you do a lot of foolish things, Jiraiya but I have never truly been disappointed in you until I read Naruto's note. The words of a broken boy that just wanted his sensei, his godfather to care. Had I known you wouldn't seriously train Naruto, I would have done it myself but I thought your sense of honor and responsibility ran deeper than that."

"What do you want me to say? I fucked up. I know I fucked up. I can't fix it, I can't make it right. I didn't know that's how he felt. How could I do anything if I didn't know?"

"You will cease your shameful display this instant. You didn't know? How could you have known, you weren't there. You didn't meet the boy until he was 12. You talk about how it's no fun to train geniuses and yet how soon after you discovered Naruto-chan wasn't another Minato did you give up on him?"

"I didn't give up on him."

"Now isn't the time for lies, not to each other and not to ourselves. You gave up. You've been playing the part of the foolish pervert that you can manage to do little else. But I will not admonish you further. Understand your role in the boy's fate and grow from it. If you're strong you'll improve and become better. I believe you can do that but don't you ever forget your growth was paid for by the blood of someone else."

"Wait, where is his body?"

"Gamakichi felt something was wrong so after he delivered the letter to Tsunade, he went back to Naruto, to find him bleeding out with a kunai through his heart. The poor boy reversed summoned Naruto to us but it was already too late. As is our custom, we buried him immediately."

"Can I visit the site? Pay my final respects?"

"No. We were quite clear about this Jiraiya. For the foreseeable future you will not be welcomed in our home. Just be glad you didn't lose the contract entirely. Now, I'll be off." Fukasaku said before returning to Mt. Myoboku.

* * *

 _Dear Brat,_

 _Naruto, I had no idea you were feeling this way and seemingly had been for some time. I know it may not feel natural but you shouldn't try to deal with things like that by yourself, however I also understand you didn't feel like you had someone you could come to. That changes now. Whether it be me, Shizune or the toads, you don't have to carry the burdens of the world by yourself so if you're ever feeling overwhelmed, talk to someone. Write me a letter, do anything but harm yourself._

 _I'll let you in on a secret, hardly anyone knows how to get from who they are to who they want to be. The process was never meant to be taken alone. We're all just faking it until we reach a level of comfort, I still don't always feel like The Hokage and I'm… slightly older than you so if you don't have it all figured out at 13 I believe you can be forgiven. Luckily you are in a position to truly grow, not just as a shinobi but into the kind of man you want to be. I'll be sending training materials to aid in both pursuits. Use this time to grow stronger and reflect on things. Despite his failings, the toads helped Jiraiya become a powerful shinobi and I don't doubt for a moment you'll surpass him given enough time. You may feel you're at your lowest and the climb up won't be easy but I don't doubt for a moment you can get to where you want to be. I believe in you Naruto so don't lose faith in yourself._

 _I'm sending back the necklace. I gave it to you and I intend on you keeping it but I'll make you a deal. You can give it back to me the day you save me from all this paperwork._

 _Love,_

 _Tsunade_


	2. Lies Told, Lies Believed

"There are three elements to combat." Fukasaku starts, "yes, there are multiple ways to express this: taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu and the like but each of those disciplines are comprised of three basic elements. Mastering yourself, mastering your environment, mastering your opponent. For any and everything you learn here you should always be considering how it relates to those three elements. Do you understand, tadpole?"

"Hai, sensei" replies Naruto.

"Good. Today's exercise is going to be centered on mastering the self. It will not be easy, tadpole. When one gains self-awareness they have a tendency to lie to themselves, to see things how they want to see them. Too much of this causes self-delusion, it dulls the mind and senses of a shinobi. You must try to see things as clearly as possible which requires the strength to not lie to yourself. With that being said, tell me about your time with your team and be specific."

Fukasaku waited patiently as Naruto described his time on Team 7, the missions, the trials, successes and failures. Once Naruto finished, Fukasaku spoke, "When you made that promise to Sakura you were leaving for a time sensitive mission, yes?"

"Hai."

"And you were surrounded by others when she asked, yes?"

"Hai."

"Then you are relieved from that promise. No apprentice of mine will be beholden to a coerced oath of loyalty."

"But I have to save Sasuke. He's my friend and I don't go back on my word, it's my nindo." Naruto exclaims, only to be hit with Fukasaku's staff in response.

"That was an example of you not hearing what I said, only what you thought I said. I made no mention of not saving Sasuke, only of the promise made." seeing his student understands, Fukasaku continues, "as for keeping your word, that is virtuous Naruto but virtue in excess becomes vice. While your teammate did not intend to do so, she coerced you to promise her something you should not have. Your mission was to bring this Sasuke back dead or alive."

"I wouldn't kill Sasuke!" Naruto exclaims, to be hit in the head once again.

"Once again, you're seeing things how you'd like to see them, not how they truly are. You are a shinobi, you follow the orders of your Hokage. If you disregard orders because you think you know better, why can't everyone? Also, by putting Sasuke above the village you have made yourself responsible for everyone he hurts because you could have stopped him but didn't. Do you want that?"

"No but he was being influenced by that curse seal."

"From my understanding, he isn't the only one that has been marked with that seal. And like him, she wants revenge too and yet she remained loyal. What prevented Sasuke from doing the same?"

"That genjutsu from Itachi didn't help matters."

"Why would that matter?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Sasuke wasn't rushing off to face Itachi, he went somewhere for training. So, he has enough forethought to know he can't defeat Itachi and yet not enough to be held responsible for his actions? You realize that doesn't make sense, yes?" Seeing Naruto nod, Fukasaku readies himself for the most difficult part of the exercise, "Naruto, why do you consider Sasuke a friend?"

"Because he knows the feeling of loneliness, because he acknowledged me."

"Did he?"

"Of course he did, at the chunin exams he said he wanted to fight me, he recognized me as his equal."

"Jiraiya told me the boy would be jealous when you outdid him. That your rooftop fight as an attempt to put you in your place. Tell me, do you think Sasuke wanted to be stronger than you or you weaker than him?"

"I don't understand the difference."

"If Sasuke wants to be stronger than you then he wouldn't begrudge you your strengths, he would just train harder to surpass you. If Sasuke wants you to be weaker than him, then he'd do what he had done the last few months before his defection. If he were really your friend, why would he resent your progress?"

"He felt he wasn't getting strong enough, fast enough."

"Yes, because you were becoming his equal, possibly better than him. He didn't attack that Nara boy when he made Chunin over him, did he?"

"How do you know that?"

"I've done my research, tadpole. It does me no good to come into this blind, if you had more information than I did, you could use that to continue lying to yourself. Let that be a lesson, it is often the person with the most information that can craft the stronger argument, even if it is wrong. Now, answer my question, did he attack the Nara boy?"

"No."

"Kakashi taught him his chidori, yes?"

"Yes" Naruto replied while subconsciously rubbing his chest.

"So a fresh genin with an A rank jutsu wasn't growing fast enough? Surely you see the absurdity in that sentiment, yes?"

"I do."

"Who was stopping Sasuke from eventually getting his revenge?"

"Kakashi didn't want him to fixate on it but I don't think anyone told him he could never have it."

"But you told me you believed Orochimaru was just using Sasuke, to steal his body. So, the only person that would actively stop him from seeking his revenge is the person he ran off to?"

"Yes."

"So what conclusion can you draw from this? Just from the facts as laid out?"

Naruto took several moments to think about all Fukasaku-sensei had said. He was at war with himself, an old voice begging to frame the information in the ways he had always thought about things. But he couldn't just give in to that old voice. He had promised himself he would improve during his training trip and while the teachers may have changed, his commitment hasn't. So, Naruto tried to reason things out, going over each bit slowly until he came to a conclusion.

"Sasuke didn't have to leave. His revenge had always been important to him but he could have grown stronger in the village. But seeing me get better, he resented it. I wasn't suppose to be stronger than him. Maybe good enough to challenge him but never better than he was. He left because of me."

"No, he left because of him. His need for revenge, his run in with Itachi, even that seal would be what we call necessary but not sufficient. Yes, they are important factors but he needed something to push him over the edge. His jealousy of your growth." Fukasaku said after watching his student deflate. "Now, how do you feel?"

"I… I don't know. It's hard to call someone a friend after they nearly killed you partially out of envy but it's hard to think our time on team 7 didn't mean anything; he didn't respect me when I had no skills but he resents me when I develop them. And he joined the man that killed Jiji. I wanted to save him from his darkness because I know how tempting it can be."

"Ah, but there is your mistake. No one can save you from your own darkness. People can only reach out to you but you must have the strength and desire to pull yourself away from it. How far are you willing to go to reach out again? How close to killing you or maiming you will you allow him to go?"

"I don't know."

"Nor do you have to, not right now but think about it. You will need to come to a decision eventually, ideally before you two meet again. I'm not training a fool looking to get himself killed. Your life, your goals, your desires matter so keep in mind what you stand to lose if you go too far trying to save Sasuke."

"But how can I be an Hokage if I can't save one friend?"

"Easily as Hokage and Kami are not synonymous. Each Hokage has failed, each has sent ninja to die. Failing to save someone from him or herself doesn't disqualify you from being a leader. Understanding you can't save everyone, especially from themselves is important for any leader. I've had to come to terms with it, so has Gamabunta. You may save a lot of people in your life Naruto but expecting to never fail to do so will break you. "

"I understand."

"Good, Ma has lunch for us and then you can explore a little bit."

"Hai."

* * *

"You may want to act normal if you don't want Tsunade to execute you, Kakashi." said Jiraiya. The Sannin had found the Copy Nin standing at the memorial stone, which in itself was not novel but his body language was of a person expressing a great amount of grief. "This can't work if you're that obvious, Kakashi."

"I'm sorry, Jiraiya-sama, guess I couldn't appear to be as unaffected as you."

"You don't want to play that card with me. You couldn't even keep your team together for a year before it imploded. And what did you do? Standby and look on indifferently. Teaching Naruto the bare minimum until you dumped him."

"Is it worse to teach someone improperly or not teach them at all? You were outright manipulating him and didn't do much to aid him in winning his bout. Or was the bijuu chakra suppose to be his answer for everything?"

"Yes, yes it was. The amount of destruction the kyuubi brought onto the village, I figured given direction and controlled, Naruto would be near unstoppable." answered Jiraiya.

"I'm sure you didn't take Naruto's feelings into account while crafting your brilliant plan."

"Oh, you care now? Why does someone have to die for you to give a shit about them? Guess Naruto really was like Obito."

The shot made Kakashi livid, all thoughts of his depression gone in a single instant. No words would convey how much he hated Jiraiya in this moment. Without a moment's hesitation Kakashi attacked Jiraiya. Surprise was his ally as he managed to hit the Sannin with a right cross but the well-honed instincts kicked in too fast and the rest of Kakashi's assault was blocked or avoided by Jiraiya before he kicked the much younger man away from him.

"You've let your reputation go to your head, boy." Jiraiya sneered. Once Kakashi had picked himself up he decided that in this instance, he hated everything about Jiraiya and found nothing about the man redeemable. Jiraiya killed their student, Jiraiya killed Minato's son but he has the nerve to place blame elsewhere. Because he saw Naruto as nothing but a living weapon? Kakashi may have made mistakes, 'no' he thinks internally, he did make mistakes. He should have done better by his team but he trusted Jiraiya to bring Naruto along. Maybe when he returned he could help him with his affinity and other advance studies. Now, he'd never get the chance and it's because of this geta wearing fuck. Kakashi wanted Jiraiya dead and gone and he knew just the perfect jutsu to accomplish this goal. He uncovered his sharingan, Obito's gift. Kakashi had a Sannin to kill.

Jiraiya knew Kakashi was getting serious when he revealed his sharingan. It didn't really worry the Sannin, he considered it more a show of bravado than anything. If he wanted to memorize this ass kicking in perfect detail and high definition then who was Jiraiya to begrudge the prick? Besides, he hadn't put a jounin in their place in quite sometime and he had a lot of aggression to work off so this would be good. He was tired of people placing all of the blame of Naruto's actions on him. There were years of Naruto's life Jiraiya wasn't present, and he was assured by his sensei he was well cared for and growing fine. He never considered checking to see if it were true, he trusted his sensei and when he was told Kakashi would be Naruto's sensei he figured the kid would be a solid chunin candidate by the time of his return. That was not the case. But now they'll ignore the years Naruto was mistreated and focus on the six months he had alone with Jiraiya. They'll blame him solely for Naruto's depressive spiral and the very thought enraged him.

Jiraiya was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of chirping birds. 'Oh' Jiraiya thought with glee. He'd have to show the boy why his famed jutsu was nothing. As soon as the lighting blade had formed, Kakashi took out as fast as he could, saturating his muscles with chakra. Whatever damage done could be healed later. He need to drive his hand through the chest of Jiraiya, nothing else mattered. Jiraiya took off to match Kakashi approach, unconcerned by the boy's impending attack.

" **Raikiri/Rasengan"** the duo called out as their jutsu clashed, causing an explosive backlash that blew both away. It hadn't taken long for both men to shake off the confusion caused by the blast but before they could start round two, they were surrounded by Anbu and watching the approach of one Tsunade Senju. Instantly, the anger both men felt vanished as they could only watch as their Hokage walked toward them, looking no less disgusted with the sight of them as she had been in her office.

Jiraiya watched as Tsunade marched over to Kakashi. Without saying a word, the Slug Princess placed Kakashi's chin between her index finger and thumb and gave his had a firm shake, instantly knocking the Copy Ninja out and likely giving him a concussion. As soon as the lights went out of Kakashi's eyes, Tsunade turned and made her way to Jiraiya, him now getting on his feet hoping to plead his case. Before a coherent word could be uttered, the Hokage hit Jiraiya with a bone rattling punch, on the left side of his body, right below his ribcage, also sending him into unconsciousness.

In their shared hospital room, it was Kakashi that awoke first, briefly catching the gaze of his irate Hokage. He didn't dare speak, for fear any word utter would be akin to the rabbit alerting the fox to its presence; a foolish way to court death. While he knew better than to speak, the tension in the room gave him the intense desire to change the mood but he called upon all his discipline as a veteran shinobi to not make that mistake. Jiraiya stirred and fully awoke, ten minutes after Kakashi did and he too realized the folly in making a noise in the presence of Tsunade.

"Jiraiya, you will be tasked a team of ANBU. You will find out everything you can about the Akatsuki and if possible, eliminate their members. Make sure all your skills are sharp and my ANBU don't get rusty."

"Kakashi, tomorrow at 9:00AM there will be a jounin meeting. Every Jounin, special or otherwise, will be put on a training regimen to increase their skills. When Jiraiya gets enough actionable intelligence, we're going to war. Every Jounin Sensei will be encouraged to get their students up to chunin as soon as they do, they'll be leaving them alone. We don't have time to coddle anyone. Since your team is dissolved that won't be an issue for you." As soon as she finished, Tsunade left the two men alone, the tension exiting with her.

"This is bad. A Tsunade to angry to threaten me is a level of anger I've never seen and she's almost killed me before." Jiraiya said before performing a few hand seals, creating a privacy barrier. "Look, brat, whatever we need to say to each other we need to do it now because if we fuck up one more time Tsunade will kill us and it won't be pretty."

Taking a few moments to collect himself, "You gave up on him, didn't you? Like he said in his letter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I felt he was squandering Minato's gift and I resented him for it."

"He was Minato's gift, the kyuubi was a burden."

"Such a gift you didn't bother. Almost got him killed by your pet Uchiha."

"Fuck you, Jiraiya. I taught Sasuke a technique to fight an unstable jinchuuriki, I made him swear to not use it on a comrade. I won't pretend I was the best sensei, I know there is more I could have done and it's quite apparent Naruto needed someone to be straight with him. I wanted him to learn to grow on his own, to not just depend on me."

"Bullshit. Minato didn't train you that way, I know that for a fact. He was a genin, dipshit, not an ANBU trainee. And how was he suppose to know what you wanted? Because you constantly ignored him? The entire village did that. It only would have made him dig his heels in deeper to get your acknowledgment. But you're such a smug, insensitive prick you didn't care how you were playing on the boy's psychological issues. You wanted him to see underneath the underneath but couldn't be bothered to teach him how."

"And if you knew my faults, why were you the same way?"

"Because it was easier. All the secrets and regrets surrounding the kid. Him depending on me not to fail him when I've been failing him his entire life. If he could control the fox then no matter how I taught him, he would survive. He wouldn't be killed before he was thirty. I wouldn't outlive him. So, yea, when I saw he couldn't control the fox it angered me. He wanted to be a shinobi. I've taught a shinobi legend and he still wound up dead. Naruto needed to be more even if he didn't want to be or didn't know he needed to be. I would have improved on his skills in time but the plan was always about controlling the fox."

"Oh, go fuck yourself. You're insistence he control the fox wasn't rooted in anything other than selfishness. Your search for the child of prophecy. A knucklehead with a bijuu behind him couldn't possibly fail but if you trained him as an actual ninja he might question your beliefs and you couldn't have that." spat Kakashi.

The two elite ninja would continue on like this for another hour, neither finding the cure for their guilt nor an outlet for their anger at having failed Naruto. While both can see how their faults and more clearly the faults of the other man, since no amends could be made (or so they assumed) the only things left were bitterness and regret.

* * *

 _Dear Baachan,_

 _I'm sorry. I know I was being selfish and I didn't mean to hurt anyone with my actions, I just didn't see another way but I promise I'll never do that to you or Shizune again. My short time with the toads has been nice and they have all been supportive. I won't say I'm doing better as there are still days I feel shaky, I guess is the best way to put it, but I don't feel hopeless anymore. It is weird to look back on that mindset. It hasn't been long but I was at peace with my decision. How can you be hopeless and at peace? I don't know, I've never been good at unraveling contradictions._

 _Gamahiro was talking to me, telling me how the sailors of old used the stars to navigate the seas. I guess I felt like I was a sailor under a starless sky, adrift with no way to make it home. I asked myself why my friends weren't my guides, why those bonds I've desired for so long felt like the very clouds blocking the light I needed. I finally concluded it was because I've never really had someone to disappoint before and the thought that I would hurt. I don't want to be looked upon as a failure anymore and that fear twisted how I thought about you all; instead of a source of comfort and strength, the looks of disappointment I imagined became my greatest pain. I guess fear of disappointing those you care about is something you learn to deal with when you're young so it was pretty embarrassing that I couldn't manage it but live and learn._

 _I don't know how I be when my time here is over but I do hope it is someone you and everyone can be proud of and someone I can be proud of too. I guess we'll just have to see when the time comes._

 _Love,_

 _Naruto_

* * *

 **AN:** Quick author's note: Naruto's time with the Toads, the happenings in Konoha and the letters are all operating on their own distinct timelines.


	3. Developments, None Miraculous

_Hi Neechan!_

 _I'm sorry I hadn't written you yet but a part of me feared if granny didn't get the first few she'd punch me into my next lifetime and I really, really don't want that. How are things? Granny said you're helping train Sakura-chan, I hope that's going well. The toads are cool, though watching Gamakichi trying to land a date with the girl he likes is quite painful. Makes me wonder if that's what I looked like, if so I think I'm going to swear off relationships for awhile out of retroactive embarrassment._

 _I've learn something interesting. My shadow clones return their memories to me, ain't that neat? I wouldn't have discovered it if Gamatatsu wasn't being a pain. Who greets someone by throwing a rock? How could I be expected to catch it when you're yelling like a maniac? Although, I think I just discovered why Gai-sensei yells dynamic entry when he does his flying kick. He actually nailed Jiraiya with that. Anyway, because of the clone discovery, though I'm still wondering why neither Kakashi nor Jiraiya pointed this out to me, I've started on elemental manipulation. Gamabunta insisted I start on suiton. He doesn't even know if it's my affinity, after he explained affinities to me. I questioned him on it but he just gave me a look that implied he'd squish me if I didn't hop to (get it?) and even I'm not dumb enough to argue with a mountain size toad… again. Ok, but that first time I had just gone through a near death experience and wasn't being given due respect. He would claim I was being a brat; I think he's simply biased but what do I know? Oh, do you or baachan think you could send me things to read. The toads have some stuff but Shima-baasama makes me read toad poetry and I don't understand it. At. All! So, please, neechan? You're my only hope!_

 _All in all things are going great, even if the food leaves something to be desired and Gamahiro is waaaaaay too into his swords. I miss you guys so give baachan a hug from me but don't tell her it's from me. I don't want her getting a swelled head or whatever. Hokage should be humble and diligent and this is me doing my part._

 _Love,_

 _Future Master of All Water Everywhere!_

* * *

"Ugghh!" he groaned as he hit the ground. Was he really this out of shape? Honestly? This is…

"Most unyouthful, my rival! You must give your full attention to receive full benefits, YOSH!" Gai exclaimed to Kakashi.

"You're right, Gai. Sorry, lost my head there for a bit."

"So I see, is there something bothering you, it isn't like you to space out."

'Oh, just my student and the last link to my sensei is dead. I failed him to the point he actively wondered if I had at one time sent him toward his death. I can't tell you he's gone or Tsunade will kill us both and I still want to ram a raikiri through that Gama bastard.'

"Just thinking about how much work we have ahead of us to combat the Akatsuki."

"Ah, yes, a most unyouthful organization. Especially to be targeting those like Naruto but I'm sure with Jiraiya's guidance he will be more than ready to meet the challenges ahead of him." Gai stated.

Kakashi had to fight the urge to snort and roll his eyes at the benefits of Jiraiya's guidance, his anger at the white haired man outweighing his guilt for just a moment. "I'm sure Naruto is in good hands. But let's back to it." Kakashi said as he picked himself up off the ground and the two Jounin reengaged in their spar.

It had been a month since Tsunade announced to her Jounin their need to start training as she wanted them prepared to meet the Akatsuki head on instead of being reactive. For the Jounin sensei, they were required to increase their and their student's training, which did not go unnoticed by said students. When asked why, each of the remaining Rookie 12 teams were told it was simply mandated by Tsunade-sama. Privately, Tsunade had informed them that she expected each member of those teams to be made a chunin by their third exam, if they didn't qualify for a field promotion.

So, here was Kakashi training hard with his rival even when he truly wants to just stop, give up and fade away. Kakashi knows he handles things like loss poorly and has trouble moving on. The fixation with the past is a hallmark of his most painful failures so a part of him welcomes being tasked with throwing himself back into work, into training. One doesn't have time to wallow when they are dancing on a knife's edge during multiple A and S rank missions.

* * *

"What can I do for the honorable Elders today?"

"Tsunade, we heard Jiraiya was in the village without Naruto and wanted to know where he is and why he wasn't with Jiraiya for his protection." asked Homura

"Jiraiya assured me that he had Naruto some place safe but he needed to return to aid in our shift in priorities."

"So, is he not primarily focused on training Naruto anymore? You know Jiraiya is easily distracted." said Koharu.

"Actually, the team of ANBU I sent with Jiraiya should aid in Naruto's training. It was unwise to have so much of our intelligence reliant on one person, Jiraiya needed to start training people to take over his network or at the very least have people he can delegate parts to. Now, he can focused where we need him to and Naruto will be receiving the training he needs for his upcoming challenges."

The three elders nodded and Homura spoke, "What about the fight between Jiraiya and Kakashi? We can't have our top shinobi trying to kill each others."

"Given Naruto's progress with Jiraiya, he was angry at Kakashi's lack of attentiveness concerning his development. The further he had been along when Jiraiya got him the further he'd be along with his current training. I spoke with both and they understand this can't happen again. We need unity to overcome our future challenges." Seeing that the trio had no further questions Tsunade bid them good day. Homura and Koharu exited while Danzo stayed behind.

"You weren't exactly specific on where Naruto was, Tsunade-sama."

"I was not and the others understood that to mean I wasn't going to reveal his location."

"Won't or can't? He's too important to this village's future to be cavalier about his safety and training. You should have allowed me to train him."

Tsunade bit back her reflexive response of "Fuck no" not because she would actually consider allowing the man to train Naruto but given the results of Jiraiya's tutelage it's hard to be too self righteous about his methods as they don't tend to result in suicide attempts. She decided to be more diplomatic about it and test how committed to Naruto's progression the war hawk really is.

"I have no doubts Naruto could have learned a great deal from you Danzo, it's the extreme emotional conditioning that would have been an issue."

"Not concerns I'd make him more loyal to me than you?"

"No, the first signs you had, you would have been executed. The first seal on him that didn't belong, you would have been executed. Sensei was adamant in his notes that you never put him through your full program and I have to agree. However, like I said, there are things Naruto could learn from you. Would you be willing to write up some training scrolls? I could get them to Jiraiya in no time."

Danzo wanted to smile at Tsunade's words, not because he didn't believe her but because he did. He respected Hiruzen, even if certain actions would point to the contrary, but the man had gotten soft in his old age. It appears Tsunade is not similarly burdened. It shows strength that a Kage is open to removing opposition, consequences be damned. He might actually start to respect the Senju princess.

"Is that an order, Tsunade-sama?"

"No, I didn't think it needed to be. We agree that Naruto becoming stronger, more well-rounded is better for him and the village. You put the needs of the village above all else, I figured you'd jump at the chance to have some influence over his development."

"Hmm, indeed. It'd be good to pass my vacuum manipulation onto someone. Among other things. Yes, I will get right on that."

"You speak as if you know his affinity."

"Hiruzen had the boy tested when he was younger. It's buried but it is in his files, if Kakashi or Jiraiya had ever bothered to read it. I think Hiruzen was toying with the idea of training him on the side but changed his mind for some reason. Well, if that is all?"

"Of course, just get me those materials as soon as you can." As she watched Danzo leave her office, Tsunade made a note to go through Naruto's file fully to see what other information may have been there that has been overlooked.

* * *

"What are we doing today, Pervy Sage?"

"You hear me, Pervy Sage?"

"What did you say?" Jiraiya asked, startled.

"I asked if you were ok, Jiraiya-sama. You spaced out for a moment while relaying your orders."

'Oh, great.' Jiraiya thought as he had been experiencing moments where he would hear Naruto's voice when others were talking to him. Likely caused by grief, grief he has been ordered not to show. His usual method of dealing with loss, "work, women, and drink" had not been as effective as it had been in the past; add the silent judgment of his ANBU squad and Jiraiya was finding himself in a bad spot. He had never been one of those people that could make every fiber of his being live for the mission, it just wasn't his style. He needed his distractions, the little side adventures of life to get by. So, getting lost in duty wasn't going to cut it for him but his normal vices were losing their luster.

Here he was, gearing up for one more war; for one more occurrence of senseless violence. He could tell himself he'd do it for the village, the village that raised and nurtured him but he had so little attachment to the village. Almost everyone who is important to Jiraiya is gone, one of them is so disgusted with him that he might as well be dead to her. It was hard to remember the love for the village when he resented it so, if he were able he'd laugh at the change of positions between Tsunade and him. But the resentment runs so deep he can't even take a small amount of amusement in the situation. He left his godson in the care of the village, believing they would help him grow and it appears at every turn they did the exact opposite. No, his entire time away wasn't filled with danger and intrigue, but his time was better spent in the field. His sense of loss had nothing to do with not seeing Naruto for over a decade.

He had his spy network, and sensei ordered him, and, and, and… the village shouldn't have disregarded Minato's wish. He sacrifices himself and those two faced sons of bitches ignore his final words almost immediately. Couldn't they see, see that the boy had great potential and was going to do great things if they had just established a solid foundation, if Kakashi had built upon that even a little Jiraiya could have taken him far. But he wasn't starting with much, decent taijutsu, high reserves and the will to never give up. There needed to be more. He only had six months with him on the road. Six months is not a lot of time, it's barely any. He couldn't spend all his time training him, he had to manage his network, he had to have his down time; besides, what were people expecting? To fix all that was wrong with Naruto, be it his basics to his psychological needs and magically turn him into an S rank shinobi in three years time? It wasn't possible, not with all the other things he needed to do.

"What are you going to teach me today, Pervy Sage?"

"Stop asking me that?!"

"Jiraiya-sama?"

'Oh, great.' Jiraiya thinks as now the full squad is here and he looks like a lunatic. He can't deal with this today, he needs some down time, the spy network can wait for a day. "You guys just take a day, I'll speak with you all tomorrow, dismissed." Jiraiya said as he walked off toward a destination known only to him, to the confusion of his assigned ANBU.

* * *

"How has the boy's training progressed." Gamamaru inquired.

"Fine." replied Fukasaku.

"Why so terse, it is likely that this boy is the child, the one Jiraiya has been looking for; the one foretold."

"That's exactly why. I let you fill Jiraiya's head with your prophecy, never once stopping to think the effects telling him would have. He dedicated much of his identity to finding the "one" you told him about and with each failure he broke. So defeated, he couldn't even put forth a real effort with Naruto. No, you've tainted one apprentice of mine with your foolishness, I will not have you do it to another."

"Do you forget to whom you speak, Fukasaku? I am not some relic that will be admonished freely by you."

"That is exactly what you are. You think because you've taken a small break to clear out the opium smoke that you can demand respect and obedience from me? A relic is exactly what you are. Tell me, who is the last tadpole you've actually taken and molded? Who comes to you for your wisdom, for your guidance? No, they come to Shima and I. We've kept the toads strong, we've kept them disciplined and have had a line of powerful summoners. Naruto is in a fragile place, he's putting himself back together. It's a slow process, he can't be your savior right now. It asks too much from a boy that's been given so little."

"This is no time for us to rehash past arguments, Naruto is too important."

"And if not for Gamakichi, he's be the most important corpse in history. He cannot handle this right now. He needs to start discovering who he is not what's expected of him, not a personality built around the rejection of others but who he truly wants to be. If by the end of this process he is the young man I think he can become, he may very well save the shinobi system. If not, then we'll go from there but I won't let you plant that seed."

Seeing that Fukasaku won't budge, Gamamaru can only shake his head. "Is this what we've devolved to? You used to trust me, trust in my council."

"Yes, until you put the weight of the world on some poor boy and aided in him becoming an old fool. If Jiraiya was meant to teach the child of prophecy he would have done so, there was no reason to interfere. I said as much but because I trusted you, even more than I trusted myself, I relented. It did not turn out for the best. There are forces aligning themselves against Naruto and those like him, he needs to be prepared. Everything else is secondary to that."

"As you once trusted me, I will afford you the same."

"Thank you".

"But _I will_ meet the boy. This is nonnegotiable."

"That is fine" Shima spoke from the doorway before Fukasaku could respond to the declaration. Fukasaku, having learned over a lifetime to have faith in his wife did not contradict her as he left only replying

"It is fine but go against our agreement and you'll have forced my hand."

"I don't foresee that being an issue." Fukasaku and Shima heard Gamamaru say.

"Everybody's a comedian" Shima whispered as the two left the temple.

Ten minutes into their commute both elders had remained quiet but Shima could no longer tolerate the tension. "You're angry, husband. It'd be best to resolve this before our return and you upset the tadpoles."

"Why did you agree to have him meet Naruto?"

"Because as much as he has fallen out of your favor, he still is who he is. You want to take over? Kill him. If not, then we'll have to make concessions. I doubt he'll cross you as while he may not like this decades long cold war, it is more functional than outright hostilities."

"More functional because he leaves everything in our hands, his are occupied with his precious pipe."

"Maybe so but we have benefitted from the arrangement and no matter how fond of Jiraiya, Minato or Naruto the toads are or were, almost none of them would be ok with you moving against one of our own on their behalf, especially not him. Gamabunta would be livid."

"Am I so past my prime, wife, that I should be concerned with Bunta's temper tantrum?" Fukasaku asked, teasingly.

"Of course not, you're still as spry as the day I meet you but cohesion is better than conflict and discord."

"You're right."

"Of course I am."

"Humble too." Fukasaku muttered.

* * *

 _Hello Naruto-kun,_

 _I'm happy to hear from you and I wasn't offended that wrote your "baa-chan" first. Tsunade and you just have the oddest relationship. I'm glad you seem to be feeling better, you had us worried so don't do that again or the next time you're in the hospital I'll extend it for a month! I'm joking, mostly. I gave Tsunade your hug but I had to tell her it was from you as she's not the hugging type. She mumbled something about presumptive brats but she was touched, I could tell. Sakura is doing well, she'll make a fine combat medic as long as she stays focused and works hard. I'm sending you a broad range of things, I don't know what you like so it's pretty scattershot however if something grabs your interest let me know and I can start curating some selections for you._

 _That's quite the discovery about your shadow clones, I'm sure it'll help you advance faster than you could imagine; just don't overdo it. The brain is delicate so build up slowly the numbers of clones you use and dispelling them slowly as well. Suiton is a good, balanced element. Strong attacks and defense, the Nidaime Hokage was a master of suiton and could pull it from the air. If you could manage that, you wouldn't even need to be near a body of water. You should try to stay on Gamabunta-sama's good side, from my understanding boss summons tend to be a little… well, they can act like divas but don't tell anyone I said that or it's another month added to your hospital stay. :)_

 _Get stronger and stay well,_

 _Shizune Kato_


	4. Interest Compounds Daily

_Naruto Uzumaki- Age 7_

 _Having just unlocked his chakra I am not left with a decision. Naruto has a good deal of chakra for his age and it will only increase, it is likely that the academy exercises would not be enough and it would be foolish and unfair to expect a boy to prioritize chakra control with no prompting from an outside source. It is also apparent from his disguised sessions with Inoichi that Naruto's need for acknowledgment from the villagers may overwhelm all other concerns negatively impacting his studies._

 _I could train him privately but the risks are the same as with every child pushed too hard too fast, examples not need be given. Another such risk is that Naruto may grow to resent the villagers if he excels but still is not acknowledged as such. Unfortunately, Naruto cannot be allowed to indulge in such emotions, even if they are justified. It shames me to even think this but due to his burden, Naruto must be loyal to Konoha, him considering attacking the villagers or leaving the village simply can't happen. It is unfair and given the extent of the injustices he has endured, none greater than being denied knowledge of his lineage and his burden, I have to add another. Why make this a dichotomous choice? Truthfully, it would not due for Naruto to possess skills he had not been taught at the Academy only to have the villagers claim it a sign of the "demon" taking hold but demanding he keep his progress secret would only bristle against his need to be seen as valuable._

 _In the end, I believe giving Naruto at least a chance at a normal life is better than not. Any deficiencies he may develop, I believe, can be overcome with a diligent jounin sensei._

 _Naruto Uzumaki- Age 9_

 _Just out of idle curiosity I tested his chakra affinity; wind. Of course it'd be the rarest element in the village. I wonder if Asuma would be willing to take a team._

 _Naruto struggles in school, being near universally disliked doesn't exactly help. I've checked to make sure there is no active sabotage and all examples discovered have been remedied; however, that doesn't negate the impact of the unfairness he experiences. He has taken to pranking as an outlet and while not ideal, I can't fault him some form of social protest. He's actually good, if only he'd learn the point was not to get caught, although he doesn't get caught so much as he doesn't deny responsibility when accused. I've taken to making him walk me through his process so he's never wrongly punished for something he didn't do._

 _Naruto Uzumaki-Age 10_

 _If not for the clone jutsu he'd be a genin now but it's too early and I can't be sure a Jounin wouldn't fail a team just to fail him and force him into the reserves. I know he won't be able to perform this jutsu but if it keeps him from graduating ahead of schedule then I will allow it. When his class is scheduled to graduate, I will give him the promotion after the test and a clone jutsu, water or earth most likely._

 _Naruto Uzumaki- Age 11_

 _Many think Naruto is slow witted and I have, myself, had concerns about his acuity and focus but the attention to detail and level of thought he puts into his pranks would disprove these accusations. It was by accident I stumbled across the issue, while treating him to ramen I watched as Naruto held three full conversations simultaneously, something that should be impossible but he did it without struggle. The two ramen chefs saw nothing wrong with this which leads me to believe he's been able to do it for some time. This would lead me to speculate that Naruto is able to contain multiple lines of thought wholly unrelated to each other at one time. If that's the case, he'd have trouble focusing as he's essentially living much of his life without a filter. Something else to add to his sensei, likely Kakashi._

 _Naruto Uzumaki- Age 12_

 _He knows about his burden now and took the news well, better than I could have hoped. With him learning the shadow clone jutsu in a single night any gaps in his knowledge can be corrected. I find myself reluctant to give him to Kakashi but a leader must have faith in those he commands. If, for some reason, Naruto fails the true genin test I will take him on as my last apprentice. Maybe I will finally train a Hokage yet._

* * *

As Tsunade read through her sensei's observations regarding Naruto, she can't help but wonder if there wasn't more he could do even if he didn't think it so. It read as if Hiruzen took the path of least resistance as it resulted in his preferred outcome, a Naruto too emotionally dependent to consider defecting. Her time being Hokage has demonstrated the hard decisions and compromises one needs to make, even acknowledging the war hawk is one such example but was this really necessary? Could Sarutobi find no one in this village that could raise Naruto? And if so, how did that level of animus fester for so long? She'd have to investigate because people ostracizing a child for that long when he displayed on violent tendencies is absurd and she doesn't want it to continue. Naruto shouldn't have to nearly kill himself to gain acceptance or a sense of peace.

Danzo was prompt in his delivery of the training materials and from what the blonde Hokage saw, it seemed it would be quite beneficially to Naruto even if him slipping in his own books covering tactics, strategy and multi-party conflict resolution felt a little self-indulgent. How could a war hawk/future usurper have so much time and still run his shadow government? Tsunade wondered and then laughed to herself as she felt jealous he had a lighter workload than her.

The training of her ninja forces seem to be going well, most hitting the desired benchmarks. Even Kakashi is managing to keep his head out of his ass long enough to be of some use. There will be a chunin exam soon and if the teams that go put forth a strong enough showing she'll find ways to get them field promotions if they don't earn it at the exams.

Now, if only Jiraiya would come through with some solid intelligence. Her updates from the ANBU team had not been promising and she is torn because she doesn't have the time to hold Jiraiya's hand through this but she won't alleviate his guilt, denial or whatever else is wrong with him by informing him Naruto is still alive. It was luck that saved Jiraiya from it being true but he needs to live with his choices and when the time comes for him to find out, they'll both just have to deal with the fallout.

* * *

ANBU, despite what many believe, are not necessarily the strongest shinobi in a hidden village, though are generally quite adept at combat. Those selected to join the elite service, however, tend to have special skills that can be utilized and since most of their work is clandestined, they must excel at stealth and flawless teamwork. ANBU must also be highly disciplined, the mandates of their workload demand as much; so it is saying something when one manages to annoy an ANBU to the point of making passive aggressive statements. Jiraiya has gone passed this stage and is nearing outright insubordination as his squad is getting fed up with the Sannin's antics and their lack of progress.

As distracted as he is, Jiraiya has noticed the turn in the environment and frankly simply didn't care at first; he had become accustomed to people criticizing his habits. However, when the mild disrespect morphed into a constant questioning of his decisions and unspoken demands that he justify himself, Jiraiya had reached his limit, which is why he has his hand around the neck of one of the said ANBU while the others are trying to separate them.

"Say it again, you little shit." the Gama Sannin roared as he finally let go of the ANBU member.

Taking a moment to stop coughing, while rubbing his neck, Rat responded, "We've been at this for months without a solid lead. We know no more now than we did when we left and your taste for sake` and whores isn't going to change that. I didn't become a shinobi to watch one of our legends disgrace himself and we all could be put to better use."

"Fine then, return to Konoha. Tell Tsunade I relieved you of your duty."

"Oh, piss off." Hawk cut in. "We only answer to Hokage-sama and we don't tell her to do anything. Until she orders us back we're stuck with you. I'd like to think my time away from my kids counts for something. This isn't it." he finished.

"Look, there is an art to intelligence gathering that you aren't familiar with so just let me handle things how I handle them."

"We've been letting you handle them, there has been no results. Where is the Uzumaki anyway? I thought he was your apprentice; shouldn't he be here with you?" asked Mole.

"He's in an undisclosed location known to only Tsunade and I. Don't inquire about his location again."

"Fine, where to next?" asked Rabbit.

"Yugakure."

"And what do we plan to find there, Jiraiya-sama?" asked Mole.

"I have an information broker there, I'll see if he knows anything."

The four ANBU nod but as Jiraiya departs Hawk summons a messenger bird with an emergency message for Tsunade. They were not going to fail their mission because of Jiraiya.

* * *

"Staring at me will not accomplish anything."

"You gave me your word."

"I'm old, Fukasaku, sometime my mind slips. Besides, the boy has the right to know a prophecy pertaining to him."

"You don't know that it is, it was merely a guess. You being old and generally useless is one thing. Even retaining a seat of honor and authority I can accept but to do this to another of my pupils, once more. The boy was getting a firm hold on himself again, and you may have undone months of work you selfish blight. You'll be relocating to the mountains. Live the rest of your days in seclusion, your time has long passed, Gamamaru."

"You think I will just leave because you command me to do so?"

Fukasaku said nothing, he just tapped his walking stick to the ground and three tanto wielding toads emerged from the shadows. The consequence of refusal having been made sufficiently clear, Fukasaku turns to leave, neither toad exchanging anymore words. Fukasaku made his way to Naruto and Shima, taking a deliberate pace to calm himself. After coming to terms with his outrage, Fukasaku reached his pupil but allowed the boy to speak first.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know. Possibly, later near the end of your time here."

"Did you not trust me to handle it, that I'd be too fragile to deal with the responsibility?" Naruto asked, with a defeated tone.

"It was not an issue of trust but partially, yes I didn't think you were strong enough to handle this weight." seeing Naruto was about to respond, Fukasaku lifted his hand, signaling Naruto to stay silent. "What you had considered doing was no small thing, tadpole. Until you had sufficiently healed what could a prophecy that may or may not be about you do? Make you feel even more guilty for contemplating ending your life?" Seeing his pupil's look of shock, Fukasaku replied, "you didn't think I noticed? You've been getting better at masking your emotions but I'm quite old, it'd take a lot to fool me. Naruto, this prophecy may very well be about you but if it were outside of training for known threats what could you have done? You don't know what choices or non-choices would tip the scales in one direction or another."

"But I have to at least try, right? Even if it isn't me, I should at least try."

"I suppose. I'll curse that old toad until the day I depart this realm for putting this on you. One month, in one month I'll expect you to have mastered everything you've learned thus far up to my standards. After that, we'll get into your advanced training including the material your father left here. When I deem you ready, you'll start taking on some missions back in your realm."

"Really?... Wait, my father? You know who my father was? But" Naruto paused. Living with the toads for as long as he has, he realizes that they wouldn't keep things here for just anyone, so his father had to be a previous summoner. The two most famous summoners were Jiraiya and "No fucking way! Ouch!" Naruto shouted as he was hit on the head by Fukasaku's cane.

"Yes, he indeed was your father and while I didn't know your mother extremely well I will request Tsunade send any information or belongs she has of her and him."

"What was her name?"

"Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki. From what I remember of her, you two had a lot in common. Even more so considering she used to contain the fox you now hold."

"Wha?"

"Yea, you didn't think giant foxes just appeared out of nowhere did you?"

"Never really considered it, honestly. It's not a day most people like to remember and my best source of information was Jiji."

"Correction, your best source of information is the kyuubi. During the next phase of your training, you will be coming into contact with him to see if you two can come to terms with each other."

"Do you think it'll help me use his chakra?"

"I have no idea, he may never allow you true access to his chakra. You can either grow strong enough so it doesn't matter or continue to take it by force if you so choose; though I would recommend not doing the latter. Ultimately, it is your choice."

"So, save or end the shinobi way? And I used to just worry about shaming myself in front of my friends."

"It's a reasonable concern as any other. Just remember.." Fukasaku was saying before Naruto finished

"Every burden is lighter when shared with others."

* * *

 _Hey Baa-chan_

 _It's been a bit since I sent a letter so I just wanted to check in. I'm doing ok, I think. Well, that's not entirely true. I had been improving, hadn't had a bad day in a while. It's so peaceful here and the toads are so kind and welcoming. It hadn't occurred to me until today how little I miss home. The toads don't glare at me, they don't put me down or make me feel like a failure when I mess up. It's a good feeling and the more I grow accustomed to it the more I worry that my drive to prove myself to the villagers was rooted in a perceived lack of choice. I never considered the possibility that I could leave Konoha or that I would be treated better anywhere else. Being out of the village on missions exposed me to the reality but because the stays were so short I could generally put it out of my mind, even if there was a low level reluctance to return. But because of what I am, I now know I never really had the option to leave. Never had the option to not be a shinobi which really makes my sensei and their continued disinterest in my development all the more confusing. Did they believe I didn't deserve to be trained because I wouldn't be allowed to fail? Was I less to them or just something they had to deal with until some unspecified time?_

 _I don't like thinking like that. I never used to. It was like when I started, I could just will the thoughts away but I don't seem to be able to do that anymore so now there is just so much that I hadn't considered before but it dances around in my mind. I think back on the time I spent with Jiji but can't block out the lifetime of lies he told me. I remember sharing dinner with Iruka at Ichiraku but also remember how he yelled out my failure during my final genin exam. I remember my time with team 7 and all the good times are blocked by insults, both levied and received; the fights, Sakura's fists connecting with my head. I remember Sasuke impaling me with his chidori when I deliberated avoided hitting him with my rasengan. I remember it all and I get angry. But it's so pointless. If I were going to be angry surely now is not the time, not when all of this is in the past but I don't know what to do with it. I don't think I can just ignore it anymore but I don't want to hold grudges against my precious people (although strangely you trying to obliterate me when we first met only makes me chuckle. I think I had it at least some of it coming). It just makes Konoha feel like an obligation and I don't know what to do with that. Or any of it really._

 _Fukasaku-sensei stresses the importance of a shinobi mastering themselves, so I guess my change in thinking can be credited to his training. But I am scared, Baa-chan. I don't know who I'll be when this is all over but I don't want to be a bitter, angry person tallying up the wrongs done to me and looking to settle scores. Is it really as simple as a choice, though? I'm not sure but I feel I can't go back to how I was so my only choice is to see things through to the end; whatever it may be I hope it isn't someone unrecognizable._

 _N. Uzumaki_


	5. Superordinate Goals

_Dear Naruto,_

 _Your anger is understandable and you have every right to it. As ninja we are told to disregard your emotions or compartmentalize them so we can continue on. This is unhealthy. I lost myself to my grief so it may sound hypocritical coming from me but you shouldn't repress your emotions nor should you dwell on them. What you should do is work through them, no single emotion has a destined reaction and how you react is something you can control. If you are angry, understand why and resolve to not allow that treatment to happen in the future. If I had found it in myself to work through my issues who knows what changes that would have wrought._

 _The process may be long, it will certainly be difficult but if you can find peace within and with yourself it'll be worth it. Don't worry so much about changing, you're supposed to and even if you aren't the brat you were when you left those who care about you should be willing to adjust. Don't diminish yourself for the sake of others, become the best version of yourself. Also, take time to relax. Introspection is good, too much makes you boring and broody. If you come back all sullen I'll punch it right out of you._

 _Yes, I know I contradicted myself. When you can crack mountains with your fists you can do that. :)_

 _Tsunade Senju_

* * *

" **Earth Style: Earth Wall** " Kiba yelled and still managed to create a wall that wouldn't protect him from a fart, and given his past one would think he'd be motivated to protect himself from that. Kakashi, fighting the urge to create an **Earth style Wall** and ram Kiba's head into it knows he isn't being fair comparing Kiba to Naruto. While Naruto would have stayed training all day and all night until he mastered the jutsu, Kiba works hard until he is told he can stop. It's understandable and yet the Copy Ninja really hates the kid.

He knows it's his fault he never got to teach Naruto elemental manipulation. He could have, he could have keyed the kid in on the Shadow Clone trick and rammed his head full of jutsu. Maybe even given him something to counter the **Chidori** but he didn't. What he has done is attempt to help the fellow rookies learn some jutsu so they'd have a better chance at the chunin exams and yet he finds he really, really hates them all.

He may kill Shikamaru, Shikaku and Asuma be damned. He'll snap that little fucker's neck. Granted, the boy is already a chunin, which Kakashi feels is rather complete and total bullshit. His strategy may have been impressive but you don't get timeouts in real chunin fights. When Kakashi watched the recording of Naruto's fight, at least he was coming up with strategies on the fly, in the heat of things. Anyway, if he hears "troublesome" again Kakashi is sure he'll snap and harm the boy.

At least he is , even if it is undeserving in Kakashi's estimation, a chunin. His other teammates are just as lazy with none of the accomplishment. Kakashi assumes Choji is a sweet kid but the constant munching is more annoying than the numerous troublesomes. He has thought a lot about calling the kid fat just to see what happens. Granted, when one who is quite hefty gets stuck in the ground during a **Earth Style: Hiding like a Mole Jutsu** you invite certain thoughts about yourself.

Ino? She screeches, he hates that. Enough said.

Shino, Kakashi is convinced, will either be dead by Kakashi's hand or vice versa within five years. He has no idea why he thinks that but he is rather convinced it is true nonetheless. He'll start making plans now as he assumes Shino will, if he hasn't started already. A nod from the boy is taken as confirmation. The great game is afoot.

Hinata reminds him so much of Naruto that it's painful. The little kunoichi that could… except she can't form a fireball. He really wants her to just form the fireball. It's just a fireball. He knows she's giving her all but damn, it's just a fireball. He could do that when he was 8 and his balls hadn't even dropped. It's frustrating.

Sakura doesn't care if it isn't medical ninjutsu and he honestly doesn't care enough to make her care. He spends nights trying to rationalize ways to place some of the blame on her. Yes, it's unfair. Kakashi is in his petty bag right now.

Gai's team… dear lord the Hyuuga and clone could test the patience of a Sage. The panda girl is cool. Not a natural with ninjutsu but she is putting forth the effort though seems more interested in the chakra flow techniques instead of jutsu proper. That's more Asuma's thing, too lazy like his team of fuckheads to weave some hand signs.

Kakashi had to shake his head, he really isn't handling this well. These are his comrades and the future and they were precious to Naruto. He should want to help them get strong for Naruto's sake. And he will. But he hates them all the same. Temes.

* * *

Jiraiya has screwed up a lot in life. So much that people may be liable to call him a screw up if not for his well known accomplishments, being a Sannin, a Sennin and training a Kage grants you some leeway. However, patience and permissiveness are finite commodities and Jiraiya knew he had exhausted both by what stood in front of him. A part of him wanted to simply run, let things cool down before he had to confront the unavoidable storm before him. However, delay would only make things worse, intellectually he knew that but screw ups have a special voice in their heads that make them want to pick the worst option, often out of blind confidence or desperation. A lot of "what's the worst that could happen" is heard before the screwing up occurs so Jiraiya was caught at war with himself at the exact time he needed to not be.

Deciding the silence had held long enough, she spoke, "I don't enjoy being summoned here by my ANBU, Jiraiya. I don't enjoy them telling me how you are failing in your duties once again." Seeing Jiraiya about to respond Tsunade holds up her had, "No, no talking from you. I speak, you listen. You may think me a hypocrite for chastising you for your failures but remember, I didn't ask to be Hokage. You came to me and used Naruto to emotionally manipulate me. So, I'm Hokage and I'm not going to fuck around, Jiraiya. If you can't handle gathering intelligence then get lost somewhere nobody knows you and can't report on your whereabouts. I'll dedicate more resources to collecting information because I can't keep waiting on you to get yourself together."

"You're right, you are being a hypocrite but at least you wear it well. I'm sorry I can't just pull myself together after losing the last of my family. If only I had permission to get lost in a bottle and gambling halls for years, disgracing myself the entire time."

"Is that supposed to hurt me, Jiraiya? Or guilt me in some way?"

"Just stating facts, hime."

"Oh, you want to state some facts, Jiraiya? Ok, lets state some facts. I left the village after the majority of the people I have ever loved were killed, the last two being entirely preventable. I tried my best to enact the changes required to protect them but our sensei dismissed my proposal and a few years later, right around the time a new medical corp would be ready to join all ninja squads I lose my brother and have to watch the man I love die, drowning in his own blood. You lost Naruto because you couldn't give a shit to try."

"That's not…"

"Shut up, Jiraiya. I'm talking now. You didn't give a shit. You never met the boy until he was already a teenager and your most significant act was tossing him off a cliff because you couldn't be bothered to actually teach. The boy loses the one person he saw as family and were you there for him? Did you help him through his grief? Nope, you just dragged him along to confront a bitter, old drunk and managed to get him almost kidnapped and nearly killed. And his reward for that? You half teaching him the rasengan. You never went out of your way for Naruto, you never did anything that would inconvenience you on his behalf. So, you want me to state some more facts or you ready to shut the fuck up and do your goddamn job?"

"What do you want me to say, Tsunade? I never thought being his godfather would entail much because I never thought something would happen to Minato and Kushina. I.."

"I don't care. I'm not here for you to unburden yourself. You don't deserve it. Live with the cost of your failure, live with the knowledge that your indifference broke a boy when a lifetime of scorn and mistreatment couldn't. My only concern is if you're of use. So, are you Jiraiya? Are you of use?"

"So, that's how it's going to be? You know, it's not like…" Jiraiya started before he was interrupted.

"Are you of use or are you not of use?"

"Fine, for Nar…"

"No, not for Naruto. That ship has sailed. There is no redemption to be found, Jiraiya. Naruto is gone from you. This is just the cold, hard business of a shinobi village."

"You won't even give me that comfort?"

"No."

"Fine, Tsunade. I'll get your damn intel and we can go on from there but we're finished as anything more than shinobi and Kage." Jiraiya spat.

"That ship, too, has sailed. Do you think my words were empty when I said I was putting my faith in Naruto? That it was just the heat of the moment thing? If so, then you really don't know me. You have no idea what that boy meant to me and I entrusted his welfare to you, Jiraiya. Not because you were his godfather, I could give two shits about your claim to him, but because I trusted you. I trusted you with one of the most precious things in the world to me and you broke it. You dimmed his light until it was extinguished and now everything is a little darker for me. I'll never go back to that place I was before Naruto and you found me because I wouldn't disgrace him but damnit if it isn't alluring. You took something from me and Jiraiya… you'll never know how close I was to killing you. Friendship didn't stay my hand; only the thought that Naruto wouldn't want that, wouldn't want those he cared about at each other's throats over him but that can only deter me for so long. Just do your fucking job and stop wasting my ANBU. If we never speak face to face again it's fine with me, you died along with Naruto as far as I'm concerned." Tsunade said and dispersed in a cloud of smoke signalling it was a shadow clone the entire time.

Jiraiya could only lean back in his bed, mind racing at the words of his former teammate and object of unrequited love.

* * *

Absorbing the memories of her clone, Tsunade didn't know if the exchange she had with Jiraiya was the appropriate energy to bring into this meeting but another part of her, she calls it her Uzumaki side, said fuck it, if they have a problem they can fight her. Getting back into serious training may have made her a tad more aggressive than she'd been in recent years to the terror of her loyal ANBU training dummies. Sitting in front of her is a collection of Shinobi clan heads and prominent civilians within the village.

"Thank you all for coming, I now call this closed door session to commence. The topic today is of one Chunin Uzumaki Naruto." she said and watched as many in the room had several emotions run across their face. Tsunade decided to continue, "I was made aware by the Sandaime's notes that much of the village carried a long running antipathy toward the young man and I'd like to get to the bottom of it. From Sensei's notes, Naruto never stole, never acted violently and at most conducted elaborate pranks but was not the first academy student to do so. While I am Hokage and while he is under my command, I will not allow large scale civil disobedience to continue so please inform me of your issues."

"Isn't he the fox?" one civilian said.

"What the shit? No, he isn't the fox, why would you think he was?" asked Tsunade.

"Because it's the only thing that makes sense. Almost everyone thinks that. We figured the Sandaime said differently because he believed he could control it but how could a baby hold back a being that powerful when our shinobi forces couldn't?" she said to many nodding heads.

"So, you're an expert on fuinjutsu now?"

"No." they all responded.

"So, how was it your place to question the Sandaime, assume he was lying and go on to subvert his intention?"

"Because nothing else made sense! It can't be possible that at the very least the boy would be influenced by the demon. How could we know we were safe?"

"The fact that in his entire life he's never hurt any of you nor anyone you know wasn't evidence enough?" asked Tsunade.

"N-no because the fox could have just been waiting."

"Until when? Also, was that going to be your excuse for the rest of your or Naruto's life? The fox is just being patient?"

"Many of us don't feel that way anymore. We heard about him beating the sand demon and helping bring you back but Tsunade-sama, please understand not only did the boy carry a being of pure destruction but he had no history no claim to anything. He just appeared so it was hard to see him as anything else when no one, not even the shinobi treated him as more than a nuisance. If the boy had a family I think we could have believed he really was just a child."

"So you can believe the Yondaime could turn the fox human or seal the fox in the boy but you can't believe he could seal the fox in the boy but not have the boy influenced?"

"Y-yes?" They answered tentatively.

"The problem is, you don't get to decide you all are experts on ninja affairs when it suits you. None of you know the first thing about fuinjutsu so you deciding what was true or not based on your own perceptions is asinine."

"I know many of us understand that now, Tsunade-sama and we regret avoiding the boy and making him feel unwelcomed. We ignored the Yondaime's final wish and I'm not proud of that." said one civilian.

"Neither am I." many replied back.

"Ok, I think most of you get it but spread it around, I'm lifting the Sandaime's law. If I get wind of any of you spreading misinformation that Naruto is or is being unduly influenced by the fox I'll have you and everyone you told executed. No exceptions, am I clear?"

"Hai."

"Good, you're dismissed. I'd like the clan heads to stay a little longer."

* * *

"Tsk… So, I owe you an apology. The first time we spoke I was a brat. I was scared and when I get scared I bluster through on false confidence. I could have come to you differently so I'm sorry."

" **Apology accepted, now go away**."

"Well, I can't, big guy. We have some things to discuss and I'd rather do it sooner than later."

" **I won't give you any more of my chakra. I did that and you almost got yourself killed, by an Uchiha no less, due to your foolishness. If you request power at least have the decency to use it.** "

"Ok, I can accept that note, that's constructive. I feel like we're opening up a viable dialogue that will allow us to both self-actualize thereby achieving the necessary catharsis to establish a fruitful relationship."

" **If you know what any of that means I'll eat one of my tails.** "

"Hahaha, I think I get the broad strokes since Shizune-neechan sent me a lot of psychology books but more importantly, I'm trying to avoid making this hostile. You don't want to be here, I don't particularly want you here. You don't want to give me your power, truthfully I don't want it. However, we have a group of people after the both of us and I don't have the luxury for excessive pride."

" **Why should I care, one container is the same as another**."

"True, it may not make a difference however can you think of a reason this organization would want all of the bijuu together outside of nine new jinchuuriki? If that were the case, why not just flip us since I assume most aren't treated all that well."

" **The only thing I can think of is too terrifying to even fully consider and would require abilities no human has possessed in generations**."

"And yet there is a lot we don't know so why not just tell me."

" **What is nine was once one. The Sage of Sixth Paths created us from the Juubi, a creature you should pray is never reformed because if it is all you love will perish.** "

"So, what can we do? I can't do this alone and you don't appear to want to be absorbed back into the collective."

" **That assumes an absolute worst case scenario and while it may be worth planning for, ultimately I'd be free of you selfish humans so what difference would it make, really?** "

"I don't know. Shit! Shit. Shit. Shit. This is all a bit much, ya know? I find out my freaking dad sealed you in me after you got out of my mom. Total mind fuck. Some old toad tells me I'm some sort of savior maybe. At least you aren't threatening to eat me but the whole "Ultimate Beast of Destruction should you fail!" thing is a double mind fuck. I don't know if I want to work with you but I may need to work with you. We each have reasons to say fuck it and walk away but I'm hoping we'll choose something else.

" **And what is that?** "

"That we'll say, 'fuck it, let's make a deal'."

" **Ah but the issue is you have nothing I want.** "

"That's not true. I have the one thing every intelligent being wants."

" **And what is that?** ".

"Good company." Naruto said which caused the great fox to laugh.

" **You? Good company? If I didn't constantly heal you I'd assume you had permanent brain damage.** "

"Oi! Ok, yea, I've been a bit of a dumbass for awhile. Never took to books, I liked to be on the move but I am changing. Besides, I'm sure you have a wealth of experiences so who says I'd need to provide the discussion topics?"

" **You are serious? You want to talk to me? And have me talk about myself? What would you like to know? How I killed your parents when they tried to seal me inside you? Ran them through with my claws.** "

"Fukasaku-sensei already told me they had puncture wounds but Dad's summoning of the Shinigami and Mom having you extracted meant they'd have died anyway. What you did was just a bid for freedom. More importantly, the whole trying to push me away and find my limits so I leave you before you get attached is literally textbook. It's like page 117. Who knew bijuu and human psychology would overlap?" Naruto said grinning.

" **Don't be so smug, boy.** "

"I'm not and I know you've been attempting to force me out of my mindscape since I got here so you can stop now. Look, I'm not going anywhere so what do you have to lose? Why don't we start from scratch. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, my precious people and the rare quiet moments where everything feels still. I dislike those who disregard others for petty, selfish reasons and Shima-baasama's cooking. My goals are to become Hokage and hopefully leave the world better and more peaceful than when I came into it. I'd also like to be more than an obnoxious knucklehead. What's your name?"

" **Your mother never asked me my name. Mito didn't either. Bothersome, little fool. My father named me Kurama. I like freedom and peace and fighting Shukaku. I dislike humans. I have no goals but I was once tasked with a mission that I don't know if I'll ever fulfill."**

"Could you tell me about your father, Kurama-san?"

" **I suppose. But don't think this means we're becoming friends or anything it's just my father was actually something special. Not some blond bastard teleporting around, playing with forces beyond his kin.** "

Naruto had to fight back a smile when he replied. "I'm sure he was."

" **My father was named…**


	6. Convergence

He got the panicked report from Gamakiri that the pair had already arrived and one was engaging the Kazekage. Fukasaku gave him some words of support, "remember your training" he said before he sent the 16 year old off to an unsure situation. When Naruto arrived just outside of Suna he made sure to stick to the shadows but could clearly see Gaara facing some Yamanaka looking guy on a bird. From what information Fukasaku managed to get from Tsunade, he's Deidara of Iwa and has the bakuton bloodline, a mid to long distance fighter specializing in explosions.

Naruto created a clone to find the second of the pair, Sasori, but paid special heed to remain unseen for as long as he could so to not distract the Suna forces. Continuing to shadow Gaara and Deidara became more difficult as the duo flew threw the streets of Suna but Naruto could sense Deidara's mounting frustration. A frustrated demolitions expert can only end one way, though Naruto was proud that his friend had kept up with the S rank criminal and avoided property damage and casualties of his people. Naruto saw Deidara increase his elevation and then suddenly create a massive clay sculpture, one large enough to level a significant portion of Suna.

'He's going to force Gaara to protect the village and exhaust himself' Naruto thought and realized this was his time to act. Taking out two try-pronged kunai, Naruto tossed one directly under the path of the large bomb.

* * *

Gaara had been taken by surprise at the sudden attack upon his village and made haste to root out the assailants. When he saw the blond in the cloak he realized it was the Akatsuki, having been informed by the Godaime Hokage. He had thought he had prepared sufficient security at the entrance of his village and briefly wondered if there was a mole within his ranks. He quickly let that thought go as he had to defend his village, and himself, from the terrorist before him.

Gaara had to lament that had he the same mentality of his younger self this fight would be somewhat easier, he wouldn't have to bother playing defense to protect the villagers but as Kazekage he could do nothing but. The Akatsuki had made sure to keep his distance and it appeared that he was mounting one big attack. Gaara had started to run low on chakra, determined to not draw on Shukaku and risk losing control. As he prepared a massive dome of sand he saw a kunai fly past him.

* * *

The sealing array that appeared to swallow his perfect creation was the first sign something was off. When said creation detonated miles outside of the village that was another. It was the third sign that most worried Deidara but it would be the one he was least able to react to. A flash of yellow, a well known color to all Iwa nin as it was the color of the boogeyman himself. Deidara feared little in this world but every Iwa nin feared that color. His mind separated in a dozen different directions, wanting to slip into denial, wanting to create counter plans but he could only stand still uptop his clay bird before he felt something cold on his neck. And then, it was over. Deidara would never lay eyes on the person who killed him, never truly know what killed him. The S rank criminal last moments were of a man reduced to a near panic, followed the embrace of nothingness.

* * *

Gaara, however, did see the person that killed Deidara. While others man have been distracted by the explosion outside the village, the Kazekage was not one to lose focus of his enemy. That an exact copy of the ninja that had manage to stab his sword into the missing nine from his collar bone through his torso was standing aside the Suna leader also didn't escape his notice. Gaara then saw the shinobi perform a series of hand seals right before another explosion occurred but was maintained in the bubble created by that jutsu.

"Kazekage-sama, here" the shinobi handed him a soldier pill, "I know where Sasori is and if you'll come with me we can end this."

"You'll have to forgive me, Konoha-san, but who are you?" Gaara asked. The shinobi had taken care to remain mostly covered as he was wearing midnight blue pants, shirt, face mask and even a bandana that covered his hair. The only noticeable feature were the shinobi's blue eyes.

Gaara watched as the shinobi rolled his eyes before speaking, "Gaara, it's me, Naruto." and then removed his mask and bandana.

"So it is. I guess there is no time to catch up so I'll follow you."

"Ok, just to warn you, this feels weird the first time."

"What do-" Gaara wasn't allowed to finish before he was engulfed in a flash of yellow.

* * *

Kankuro was a confident young man. He had every reason to be. While not the powerhouse his brother was, he still excelled at his chosen specialty. Many considered him the best puppeteer since Sasori and that was a distinction he wore with pride. However, he was not arrogant, the harshness of desert life rarely left room for it so while he may have been the best since Sasori, he didn't delude himself into thinking he was better than Sasori. One, then, could forgive him for the string of expletives he had on a constant loop inside his head as he found himself face to face, so to speak, with Sasori himself.

Overwhelmed wouldn't begin to describe how he felt. His only saving grace had been a random futon or suiton jutsu used to support him and distract Sasori but when Sasori tried to attack in the direction the jutsu originated from he hit nothing. Kankuro was eventually able to make Sasori reveal his true body and things had escalated from there. Being attacked by a zombie Sandaime Kazekage is just a miserable experience. Watching said puppet be destroyed with a well timed wind blade, however, was the height of joy as far as kankuro was concerned. Due to the bipolar nature of the emotions he was feeling, Kankuro didn't know how to feel when he saw a flash of light, until he saw a shinobi he didn't know standing beside his brother; a brother who looked incredibly annoyed but wasted no time in surrounding Sasori in sand.

"Final words? You deserve that much," Gaara said as both S class products of Suna recognized the end. Sasori had been prevented from summoning anymore of his puppets and seemed resigned to his death.

"At Tenchi bridge, I am scheduled to meet a spy I have under Orochimaru in two weeks time. Maybe you can kill that annoying prick."

"We'll see. **Sand Coffin** " Gaara said before crushing all that was Sasori.

"Do you think he meant the spy was annoying or Orochimaru?" seeing both Suna nin look at him, Naruto continued, "What, it was an ambiguous statement?"

"You're just too much, Naruto." said Gaara.

"This is Naruto? The blond shrimp-"

"That defeated the person you couldn't sneeze on, makeup boy." Naruto finished for Kankuro. "Oh, shit! Guys, I have to get going, I was supposed to report to Tsunade-chan today and… shit, she's going to kill me. She's going to punch me to the moon and then I'm going to be stuck on the moon with some weird bishounen looking bastard."

"Naruto, if you don't leave, best friend or not I may have to drown you in sand." Naruto only chuckles and hugs his brother in burden.

"You're so mean, Gaara! But I must be off." Naruto said before flashing away.

* * *

Several jumps and moments later, Naruto was in front of a very unhappy Godaime Hokage and an amused Fukasaku-sensei.

"So, you just went to Suna and fought two S rank criminals without my having ordered you to do so?"

"Technically, yes. In my defense time was of the essence."

"I also told the boy to do so. It wouldn't be the first high ranking shinobi he's combated."

"You're right, it's just… Naruto they could have attempted to take you too."

"I know but I was extra careful. Neither of them even saw me, I just supported Gaara and Kankuro for the most part."

"Yes, teleporting a massive bomb can't be classified under simple support now can it?"

"It can if you squint just right."

"Don't be funny brat, I have half a mind to punch you to the moon."

"Called it/Damnit it" was the response from Naruto and Fukasaku respectively as Fukasaku handed Naruto a scroll, causing Tsunade to raise an eyebrow. "The tadpole said that'd be your reaction, I bet differently and lost. He seems to know you well."

"Don't bet on my reactions, Naruto, that's an order."

"Not even with you?"

"I wouldn't engage in such undignified behavior, brat."

"You wanna bet?"

"Name your sta… damnit." Tsunade finished to Naruto's laugh.

"Too well, maybe. Well, Ma is waiting for me so well Jiraiya be here soon?"

"Yes, we have just enough time to fill in Naruto."

"Fill me in about what?"

"Naruto, Jiraiya and Kakashi think you actually committed suicide."

"Wha, why?"

"Because I allowed them to think so. You may think it cruel but they needed to understand the full weight of their actions. Not only because of who you are but because of what you contain. If you never used a drop of the kyuubi's chakra I'd be fine with it but had you killed yourself it would have returned and we don't know if it would have come back for revenge or what."

Naruto didn't immediately respond to Tsunade's words. She admitted it was cruel, there was no need for him to point it out so Naruto forced himself to go past his initial reaction to really hear what she was saying. At his absolute lowest moment, he could have very well damned a great many people even if Kurama had no intention of harming anyone, the likelihood he'd be left alone were nil. He was under the care of Jiraiya and while Naruto made it appoint to not blame Jiraiya directly for his state of mind he wouldn't deny the man's actions contributed to them. Fukasaku-sensei was a fan of the phrase necessary but not sufficient and Jiraiya's actions were just the last of a lifetime of unbearable weight that finally made the blond buckle. Was allowing his _Godfather_ to think he was dead just? Tsunade had never struck him as malicious so maybe there was something he was missing. Seeing both the Hokage and his sensei look at him in anticipation he finally spoke,

"I understand your reasoning but it still feels extreme. I'm not judging, I guess I just don't understand. Surely the letter would have been enough."

"Unlikely" Fukasaku started. "There would have been a period of recrimination but there is a certain kind of morbid freedom in the irreversibility of your death. There could be no false promises to make it up to you or to do better. The failure was absolute."

"This was not done solely to punish them, Naruto, though I'll admit when I saw your state of mind I was furious with Jiraiya. Still am but I took no delight in his suffering. However, I needed him to do better, you and the village did as well. Especially when I felt his handicapping you was motivated by selfishness." said Tsunade.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, to which Tsunade looked at Fukasaku.

"Tadpole, before I lost faith in Jiraiya I was content with allowing him to decide when you'd find out about your heritage and receive the works of your parents. Jiraiya insisted you weren't mature enough but Tsunade and I both believe he would have waited to tell you, provided he ever did, when it best suited his purposes. Namely when he was sure you wouldn't turn your back on him out of spite."

"Because of the prophecy?"

"I don't know." Fukasaku replied before being interrupted by a knock and Shizune peeking her head in.

"Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi are both here."

"Thank you, Shizune, send them in." Tsunade said and then instructed Naruto to stand beside her.

Naruto watched as his two former, and nominal, sensei entered the room. Kakashi visible eye was devoid of emotion, Jiraiya's eyes showed a barely restrained anger but then shock when he saw Fukasaku there. With the briefest of nods from the two, Tsunade spoke. "Tonight, the Akatsuki made a move on the Kazekage."

"What happened? We need to scramble a team" replied Kakashi.

"No need, the situation has been resolved thanks to this chunin here."

"How is that possible, Suna is three days away."

"I guess he's his father's son."

"Ne, don't be so cryptic, baa-chan." Naruto said. After an intense moment of silence Jiraiya spoke

"How? Or why?"

"The how is luck, the why is because you needed to live with the consequences of your actions Jiraiya." replied Fukasaku.

"SO YOU ALLOW ME TO BELIEVE MY GODSON IS DEAD? All the years I've been your summoner and you do this? Tsunade is a spiteful bitch bu-" Jiraiya wasn't allowed to finished as he had to block Naruto's left hook.

"You watch your goddamn mouth. At least Tsunade gave a shit. At least she provided guidance instead of treating me like an abject failure." Naruto said as Jiraiya released his fist.

"Naruto…"

"No. Look, whatever you may feel about what sensei and Tsunade did, they helped me when I was at my lowest. You two… I don't know. I wasn't an ideal student, I can admit that but I deserved better. If nothing else, I know that much. I didn't need either of you to be the greatest sensei, just a little better. To give half a damn instead of negatively comparing me to a legacy I didn't even know about. I suddenly find myself tired, may I be dismissed?"

"Yes, that's fine but be back here tomorrow. I need to schedule an assessment for you and then go over that intel from Sasori."

"Hai" Naruto said before disappearing via his vacuum shunshin.

"Damnit, I need to go talk to Naruto."

"You haven't been dismissed yet, Jiraiya. We still have things to discuss and you can speak to Naruto after, if he so desires."

"What is there to talk about? How you both turned Naruto against me? The kind boy I knew would never be ok with what you did."

"However Naruto feels about what we did he can tell you himself, he's an adult and will speak for himself. I want to inform you about his activities in Suna tonight."

* * *

 **Training Ground 7 Noon**

Naruto was informed of where his assessment would take place via messenger bird and was thankful Tsunade saved him a trip. He assumed his assessment would be against Kakashi and decided to mentally prepare to face the man, trying to recall any tendencies he showed during his tenure as Jounin Captain. After some meditation, which was interrupted by Kurama being an ass and some light warm up exercises Naruto headed over to the training ground, wearing the same style uniform he was wearing the night before. When Naruto appeared on the training ground he was surprised to see Kakashi already there along with Jiraiya; he expected Tsunade and Shizune to be there and gave them a warm welcome before the assessment started.

"The rules are simple, this is a full on spar; only killing and maiming are prohibited. Are the two combatants ready?" Seeing nods, Tsunade announced the start.

"Ok, Naruto; lesson one, taijutsu." Kakashi said as he closed the distance between the two and uncovered his sharingan.

"Oh, so you do speak. I thought you had apathy induced mutism." Naruto said as he slipped into a loose stance and awaited Kakashi's opening attack. Kakashi opened with a standing side kick, looking to maximize his reach advantage. Naruto rotated away from the kick, facing the back of Kakashi's leg and immediately drove an elbow into Kakashi's knee joint. Kakashi winced but recovered; tapping his leg on the ground to shake off the pain. Moving slightly slower, Kakashi opts for a punching combination, throwing a series of quick jabs and straights, none landing flush and most blocked or dodged. However, sensing an opening Kakashi throws a right cross but misses. Naruto rewards his effort with quick strikes to Kakashi elbow joint and the same knee Naruto attacked earlier.

Deciding to press the attack, Naruto throws a series of body blows close into Kakashi guard. While Kakashi was able to get his guard up for most of the punches, one did manage to hit him in the solar plexus and caused Kakashi to try and create some distance but before he could he felt Naruto grab his flak jacket and try to pull Kakashi hard to his, Naruto's, left. Kakashi instinctively pulled to the right but was caught off guard when Naruto immediately let go of him and was already aiming a right high kick to Kakashi's jaw line. Kakashi managed to block the kick but was left unstable due to the bad positioning and the force of the kick. Kakashi tried to predict where the next attack was coming from and assumed Naruto would follow up with strike to the opposite side of Kakashi's face he was surprised when he saw Naruto dropping to his knees. Before he could react, Naruto had delivered three strikes, a left to the interior of his right knee, a right to the interior of his left and a left to the outside of his right knee. Naruto tried to follow up with a fireman's carry takedown, but Kakashi replaced himself with a log.

* * *

"Interesting. He's mixing some of Minato's style, the joint attacks, with the grapples from the advance forms of the Gama style." Jiraiya said, impressed that Naruto was able to, at least momentarily, get the better of Kakashi and knows the cyclops has to be hurting.

Kakashi was, in fact, hurting and was attempting to get his full mobility back as his right knee in particular was starting to lock up on him. He too was impressed with Naruto's taijutsu, a style that can suffocate almost any style and punish mistakes. He decided it was time to transition to ninjutsu and play to his greatest advantage. Kakashi made his way back to the clearing prepared to school his student; only to be caught in some sticky pink substance. Before he could figure out what it was he felt a curved knife's blade on his throat. Still looking ahead he saw the Naruto in front of him dispel and the one in perfect position to slit his throat chuckled.

" **Toad Mouth Bind** is such an awesome jutsu and leaves no evidence."

"When?"

"The one you were facing was always a shadow clone. Tsunade-sama said it was an assessment, she never said what kind. I think demonstrating I could kill an elite jounin with two ninjutsu and some taijutsu speaks better to my abilities as a shinobi than exchanging ninjutsu with you like an asshole."

"I'd have to agree" spoke Tsunade. "That was quite the show. Minimalist but effective."

"Thank you, baa-chan. So am I cleared to return to duty?"

"Yes, meet me in my office in an hour so we can discuss the Sasori issue."

"Hai" Naruto said as he released the summoned jutsu. As Naruto was about to depart, Jiraiya called out to him, causing him to stop.

"Yes, Jiraiya?"

"Kid, we need to talk. I know I have a lot to make up for and I want to."

"You don't owe me anything, Jiraiya. I'm no longer your apprentice so you're under no obligation to teach me anything, neither of you are. My time as a student is over, I'll be guiding my own development from here on out."

"Naruto, I know we both let you down but at least give us a chance to make things up to you." stated Kakashi only to see Naruto shake his head.

"I'm not the same, so trying to return back to how things were just isn't an option. We can try to build something new but it won't be easy. I don't hate either of you, even knowing how close you were to my parents but I am angry. However, since neither of you seemed to acknowledge that connection I won't hold you to it. Which means, I can't acknowledge you as my godfather, Jiraiya. You two also failed me as sensei and as I said, I have no interest in being a student any longer."

"I can accept that." Replied Kakashi. Which didn't surprise Naruto, assuming Kakashi would take the path of least resistance anyway.

"I can't and I won't." exclaimed Jiraiya.

"I don't see how you have a choice." Naruto shot back.

"I just won't accept it, Naruto. I can't allow you to write me off."

"That's more than a little hypocritical, don't you think?"

"I don't care. I almost lost you once, I won't do it again."

"That's your problem. I told you where I am and I won't be bullied into something else because it's what you want. I'll see you around." Naruto said before departing by way of his vacuum shunshin.

"I'm going to have to get him to teach me that."

"Is that really all you have to say?"

"What, it's cool. Cool is kinda my thing."

"So is laziness. Don't think Naruto was fooled by your acceptance. He knows you're a lazy ass just like everyone else."

"Maybe, maybe not but it'll have greater results than the bull in a china shop routine you're pulling. I would love to be a proper sensei to Naruto but he's not the boy that left. He's not a boy at all. He's requesting that we respect him as a man. The person I fought, the person who could have slit my throat and hid the body is worthy of such a request."

"It isn't about respect."

"That's where you wrong, Jiraiya. It has always been about that. We didn't respect him, not as a student, or a comrade so he had to go elsewhere to unlock his potential. Acknowledgment and respect has always been his aim; what hope does he have if even we can't see fit to do so?"

"He still needs us, the Akatsuki isn't going to wait for him to find himself."

"God, is this what talking to me feels like? You have your head firmly up your ass, Jiraiya. You saw the report, we'll likely get confirmation in a day or two. Naruto has already faced the Akatsuki and now two of them are dead."

"He didn't do that by himself."

"And Konoha Nin work in teams. Whatever is driving you to ignore this you should stop or you'll push him away for good." Kakashi said before departing himself, leaving Jiraiya alone on the training grounds.

* * *

Naruto returned to his apartment, deciding to grab a shower and a change a clothes before wondering around the village until his meeting with Tsunade. Instead of his all blue uniform with face mask and bandana to match, Naruto opted for black ANBU pants and shinobi sandals with kunai holster on his right thigh. His shirt is also black, with long sleeves and red Uzumaki swirl on the sleeves where Naruto's biceps would be. The shirt is a v-neck and shows just a hint of the mesh armor he has underneath. Naruto finishes with his specialized Chunin vest that has a compartments in the back for his ninjato, which is carried diagonally across Naruto's back and also his twin khukuri knives he keeps at the small of his back, handles facing down. Naruto then grabs his black hitai-ite Iruka gave him and heads out.

During Naruto's walk across the village he notices a lot more people smile and greet him than they used to. Even as things started to improve after the Suna-Oto invasion it hadn't been to this extent, not that he minds but it wasn't what he had been expecting. Even people who used to go out of their way to ignore him spoke and were cordial. As disciplined as Naruto had become, he couldn't fight back the thousand watt smile adorned across his face as he felt the village's acceptance for the first time.

"NARUTO?!" he heard a voice call out and turned to see Kiba and Shino walking toward him.

"Hey guys, how's it been?" Naruto asked.

"Awesome, getting stronger. We're all Chunin now, isn't that awesome? Neji-teme is even a jounin."

"That's great, How have you been Shino and where is Hinata?"

"I have been fine, Uzumaki-san and Hinata stepped inside that alleyway just a moment ago."

"Oh, well I should go say hi. Hey, maybe we all can catch up later tonight, I'd like to see how everyone's been doing since I left."

"I'll round up the gang and we'll figure something out." said Kiba and Naruto shot him a wave as he headed toward the alley and Hinata; which he finds her about to hyperventilate.

"Hinata, are you ok?" Naruto asked but doesn't invade her personal space like he would have done in the past, opting to sit beside her instead.

"I'm fine, N-naruto-kun."

"You sure? I can go get Kiba or Shino if you aren't feeling well."

"N-no, I'm sure but thank you."

"No problem I'll always help a friend out." Naruto said which caused the girl's face to become red. "So, how have you been, Hinata? Training hard?"

"Hai. Neji-niisan has been helping me with my gentle fist and Kakashi-sensei has helped me learn my elemental affinities."

"Cool, what are they?"

"F-fire and lightning."

"Does that mean you're secretly super aggressive?" Naruto asked which caused Hinata to giggle.

"I don't think so but one can never tell."

"Ah, true. I'll have to keep my eye on you then."

"Gomen, I think y-you'll find you require both."

"Oh, I guess I'll have to wait and see. Well, I have to meet baa-chan so I'll see you hopefully tonight."

"Hai, later, Naruto-kun."

"Bye, Hinata-chan." Naruto said and then disappeared using his trademark shunshin not realizing what adding the affectionate honorific would do to the poor girl; namely making her face do a credible impression of a tomato before she passed out. Luckily she was promptly retrieved from Shino who had been monitoring the interaction and started to carry her home with Kiba.

"Did Naruto feel different to you, Shino?"

"Yes, my kikaichu inform me that while his chakra reserves have grown even more vast, his flow isn't chaotic like it once was. He's at the very least grown stronger."

"Good, he owes me a fight and I don't want a boring scrap. Bad enough he's taller than me now, I won't lose at anything else!"

"Whatever you say, shorty."

* * *

Naruto was making his way up the final stretch to the Hokage Tower when he felt a chakra signature approaching, though he couldn't feel an ill intent. Turning to meet the person, he found a pair of soft lips meet his own and arms around his neck. Acting on instinct, he wrapped his arms around the figure until she pulled away.

"Thank you, Naruto." she said while still hugging him and once his brain started working again he realized it was Temari, Gaara's sister.

"You don't have to thank you, I really didn't do much."

"That's not what Gaara wrote me, Naruto. Don't be so modest, Naruto-kun" Temari said after releasing Naruto.

"It really wasn't much, I was just happy to help a friend, that's all."

"Uh huh, still you have my thanks."

"You're welcome, Temari-chan and I'm sorry I have to cut this short but if I'm late I'm sure baa-chan will kill me."

"Ok, talk to you later." she said and he waved as he ran the rest of the way to the tower. Once he made it to the floor he got a quick greeting and hug from Shizune before stepping into Tsunade's office and seeing both Tsunade and Sakura sporting looks he didn't at all, even if they were the polar opposite.

"So glad you could join us, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said which Naruto found odd, she never calls him kun.

"Sorry, I was on my way here and I kept running into people and catching up."

"Cha, yea, too busy flirting with everyone to get here."

"What do you mean flirting? I didn't flirt with anyone and how wou… you were watching me through Jiji's pervert ball?"

"Don't change the subject, Naruto. What's the big idea, kissing Temari? Are you leading poor Hinata on?"

"What are you talking about? I said hi to Hinata because she's my friend and Temari kissed me."

"You sure didn't fight her off."

"I didn't know I was supposed to, Why are you acting like a jealous girlfriend, Sakura-chan? I'm not that late and I've already apologized. Do you just enjoy being mad at me?"

"Ahh, shut up, Naruto." Sakura said as she lifted her fist to hit him before she was stopped.

"Sakura, you stop that right this instant." Tsunade commanded of her apprentice.

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama."

"You really should apologize to Naruto but that and his nascent harem will have to wait." Tsunade said, causing Sakura to sputter and Naruto to blush while scratching the back of his head. Before she could say anymore, two parties arrived in her office through shunshin; it was Kakashi and someone they had never met before.

"I'll save the introductions for later, right now we need to discuss Sasori's mole with Orochimaru and the possibility of getting Sasuke Uchiha back. I expect you four to be preparing for this mission until you leave in two weeks. Now, let's get into some specifics."


	7. Dissonance is a confused fangirl

"Naruto!" the blond heard the shout as he entered Yakiniku Q and saw all the rookies in attendance, along with the jounin sensei sitting at a separate table, even Kakashi.

"Hey guys" the blond greeted while taking his seat.

"Naruto-kun, you look youthful, how was your training trip? We must spart soon!"

"Thanks Lee, you all look stronger as well. The training trip was productive, learned a lot but I'm happy to be back."

"Yea, I bet" Sakura muttered.

"Did you say something, Sakura-chan?"

"No, nothing at all, Naruto."

"Anyway, so what all did you learn from Jiraiya, Naruto?" asked Chouji.

"Not much, honestly. He only trained me for the first six months but his teaching style and my learning style weren't meshing so I trained with the elder toad Fukasaku-sensei and the toad clan instead. It was great."

"And what did you learn from the toads?" inquired Ino, which caused Naruto to look around and then wave for everyone to get closer. Looking around once more Naruto finally spoke, relieving them of their anticipation,

"Things." he said which caused everyone at the table to form a sweatdrop while he laughed at their reactions. "Guys, I'm a ninja, I can't reveal everything. Let's just say I learned a lot and am the better for it. Besides, that's enough about me, tell what you've all been up to."

At another table, the jounin sensei half listen to their students catch up with the Uzumaki.

"So, Kakashi, how did his assessment go?" asked Asuma, who has always had an interest in the blond given his father's attachment to him.

"Well, he beat me so I'd say it went well."

"That's amazing and a little hard to believe" added Kurenai. "How did he beat you?"

"Simple really, he had better tactics and a very effective taijutsu style. Had me fight a shadow clone, which I had assumed was the real Naruto. He set a trap and put a knife to my throat. It was a short assessment."

"Impressive but I assume you want to know more of his skillset." said Asuma.

"Yes and I'm sure he'll tell me, we have a mission to prep for so I doubt he'll be too withholding. I think he just wanted to prove a point, that he wasn't the same knucklehead and won't be treated as such."

"How youthful of Naruto-kun to have him best you. I will have Lee and Neji best me by months end or I…" Everyone tuned the man out until he was finished.

Back at the rookies table, the group had finished filling Naruto in on their previous three years before the table slipped into silence. Naruto could feel they wanted to bring something up but figured he wouldn't push them. Shino, seeing no logic in the continued avoidance spoke,

"Naruto-san, I believe you know that your burden is no longer a secret, yes?"

"Yea, Baa-chan told me she rescinded Jiji's law."

"While it came as a shock, I want to assure you that what you contain has no bearing on how I or the others view you." he said as the others nodded and added words of agreement.

"Thanks, Shino."

"Although I do think there should be an asterisk on your win in the Chunin Finals." replied Neji.

"Oh, is the bloodline user going to complain about unfair advantages? Or are you just in a hurry for me to kick your ass again?"

"I'd hardly call that match an ass kicking, even if my jaw hurt for a week afterward. Besides, without the motivation provided by Hinata-sama I doubt you'll be able to do much more than be my punching bag." Neji said, causing Hinata to blush faintly.

"Ok, enough you two. But Naruto, I am curious, how good are you with that sword?" asked Tenten

"I only really have the toad kenjutsu master to compare myself with so really I don't know. After I tune up your boyfriend we can go a couple of rounds, too."

"Shut up teme/Quiet Uzumaki/How youthful!" was the replies of team 9 as everyone else laughed at their reactions. Dinner lasted for a while longer before Naruto excused himself for the night.

"Where are you going, baka? We came here for you!" Sakura admonished, to the confusion of everyone.

"I have to go see someone I haven't spoken to in awhile. I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan. Goodnight, guys." Naruto said as he departed from the restaurant. Taking to the rooftops of Konoha, Naruto sped to one of the few places he could always find peace in Konoha; his hurried pace and destination catching the eyes of a few residents.

"Hey, old man. I know we haven't spoken in awhile. Things have been good, better than good actually. They finally accept me, Jiji just like you said they would. I-I sometimes wondered if they ever would or if I could ever truly show them I'm not just a reminder of tragic events or a danger but they do." Naruto paused to wipe some tears away from his eyes. "I wish you were here to see it, I think you deserved to have your faith rewarded; not only in them but me as well. I wish you could see I'm not the knucklehead screw up I used to be. But if nothing else know the village is in good hands, the will of fire still burns strongly. I think I'm done, Temari-chan if there is something you'd like to add." he said, patting the spot next to himself in invitation.

"No, I'm sorry to intrude, I saw you running and got concerned." she said taking a seat.

"Oh, thanks but no, everything has been great. Almost-"

"Surreal?" she finished.

"Yea, exactly. It's like you hope for something for so long and once you get it the reality can be a bit overwhelming. I guess I'm just being dumb."

"No, you aren't. When the villagers started treating Gaara differently it was an adjustment for him as well; it took Kankuro and I months to finally figure out the problem."

"What was it?" asked Naruto, not finding it in himself to meet her gaze, which is why he didn't see what was coming next. Temari wrapped him in a hug and said,

"You deserve this, Naruto. You deserve to walk around and not be glared at or completely ignored. What the villagers did, you didn't deserve that."

"I know tha-"

"No, you don't. Well, you know it in your head but in your heart? How could you? Most of your life you were treated one way how could you not internalize it even if you fought against it? But don't worry, you have people who will remind you that you deserve this in case you're ever unsure."

"Naruto relaxed into the hug and enjoyed the reassurance from his newest friend.

* * *

In a darkened cave, seven holographic figures emerge, none look too happy.

"Kakuzu, report!" bellowed the leader.

"It was a setup, we thought the two tails container was alone but three squads of Kumo ANBU were lying in wait. They got Hidan and I lost two hearts but not before taking out half of them."

"This is a problem. Both Deidara and Sasori were killed in Suna and we have very little to go on besides a mystery figure aided the one tail. Itachi, Kisame, you will both return to Ame. We need to rethink things and swell our numbers. All but Tobi are dismissed."

"Hai, Leader-sama" they said.

"This is a problem, Madara."

"I'm aware and it isn't like S class shinobi grow on trees. I'm thinking it's time to bring Orochimaru back."

"Itachi and he could never work together long before one killed the other." replied Pein.

"Yes but they both have something in common, or someone. If we hold the brother hostage we can pull the strings of both until they've served their purposes."

"And how will you find the snake?"

"Zetsu was aware of a spy Sasori had, one he made periodic contact with, a scheduled meet is approaching. I'll shadow the spy back to Orochimaru and snatch the little Uchiha. Orochimaru will either submit or die."

* * *

The next morning found Naruto in the shinobi archives. Thinking over the upcoming mission, Naruto wanted to prepare should the meet be a trap and Orochimaru appears. His walk over had him cataloguing what he knew of the Snake Sannin, even if it wasn't much. Naruto realized that he utilized futon and doton jutsu along with his hebi techniques and while Naruto was confident he had developed his vacuum manipulation to the point he could overpower Orochimaru's wind release, the snake would have the edge as far as experience went. His suiton jutsu would also be neutralized by doton so it left Naruto in the position of choosing a new element to develop.

While doton would be useful to know, it'd leave him in a similar position of dueling affinities. Kakashi was a master of raiton so Naruto wielding an inferior version of the element would just be a waste of chakra. This is why Naruto settled on katon. Highly offensive as well as effective at guiding enemies into traps. He could also amplify his fire jutsu with wind from a clone to make up for the lack of experience. So, Naruto decided to get sources on training fire chakra and a few jutsu once the exercises were complete. While Naruto could try to learn several katon with his clones, he'd rather choose three and then discover multiple ways to manipulate the jutsu, making them faster or larger or other alterations to suit his needs. An overall increase in his jutsu library can come later as this was part of a contingency plan.

Naruto checked out his items and made his way over to the training field, surprised to see all three of his team members present, even Kakashi.

"YOU'RE LATE, NARUTO!" Sakura said irately.

"Sorry, I had to get some things from the library and I honestly didn't expect Kakashi-taicho to be here yet. It won't happen again."

"Why aren't you calling him sensei?"

"I don't see how that concerns you, Sakura-chan. Leave what's between Kakashi and I to us."

"Alright, now that we have that cleared up, as Tsunade-sama explained our mission is to meet and apprehend Orochimaru's spy to get intelligence on the whereabouts of Sasuke. This could be a trap set by Orochimaru so we have to be prepared to extract ourselves if need be and also prepared to fight and detain Sasuke should he be there. Our preparations will be in drilling you both in the tactics and skills required to incapacitate and transport a hostile captive. Before we begin, are either of you going to have any problems fighting Sasuke should he be there?"

"Seeing as we may have to kill him, I'm not looking forward to it but I'll perform my duty."

"N-naruto, you can't mean that."

"I can and I do. Sasuke chose to leave, my attempt to appeal to friends resulted in him breaking my neck and impaling me with a chidori twice. He's not only a risk but allowing Orochimaru to still his body is an even bigger risk. Sasuke isn't more important than Konoha, someone fortunate enough to work with the Hokage should know that much."

"It isn't that simple, Naruto."

"Say that when he crams a lighting fist in your chest. Maybe your tears can stop him this time."

"I think we need to calm down" replied Yamato.

"No, let them have it out, better to get it over with now than sit on it."

"I know I didn't do enough then, I know I left it all to you. Don't you think I feel bad about it?"

"No. How would I know? You just yell at me or have snarky comments. Since I've gotten back you've been acting like you're mad at me."

"How could I not be? Three years! You were gone for three years and never sent word. You wrote to Shizune and Tsunade. They don't know I knew but I do. Then you come back and you have time for everyone else but you didn't even tell me you were back."

"Why would I write you? For every instance you've been nice to me I can name ten where you weren't. How was I supposed to know you wanted to hear from me? Within five minutes of seeing me you were about to hit me. That's not what friends do."

"You were ignoring me!"

"What the shit, you aren't my girlfriend, Sakura-chan. I don't have to make you a priority over others."

"So, that's it? Just to hell with me, to hell with Sasuke? You just don't care?"

"That's rich coming from you."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Sakura yelled as she charged Naruto with a feral left he managed to slap out of the way, which she deftly used the momentum to transition into a spin kick that Naruto dodged by leaning back. Undeterred she continued her assault.

"When Tsunade told me about your burden I felt so guilty. I know I haven't always been nice or supportive toward you. I was afraid that with some time away you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." she said through her attack. "Then you get back and you don't even care, you treat me like I'm everyone else."

"I think I treat everyone else pretty fucking swell, Sakura-chan"

"But you always treated me better, damnit! I didn't want that to change."

"Attacking me like a crazy person is surely the way to go."

"SHUT UP! You come back a different person and now what? I'm nothing to you?"

"Sakura-chan, there is nothing in the way I've treated you that could lead you to believe I see you as nothing. You're my friend but I'm not so desperate for friendship that I'll allow you to walk all over me or berate me like you used to. Now, stop this."

"No, not until I slug you one. I'm not some useless fangirl and I won't be dismissed."

Having enough of her assault, Naruto shoots in for a double leg takedown and immediately sits on her stomach, holding her hands to her chest.

"LET ME GO NARUTO"

"Not until you calm down. Sakura-chan, I'm right here. There's nothing to be mad about or scared of. You're still my friend, dattebayo."

"You're wrong, things are different."

"Of course, we're older now; things had to change."

"To the point you'd kill Sasuke?"

"Yes, the world doesn't revolve around him. He made a choice and we can't keep him at the center of our universe. He didn't care enough to stay then fuck him! I don't want to kill him, I'd happily bring him back here alive but be realistic, he'll likely be executed for his betrayal regardless."

"Not if you defend him, Tsunade-shishou would listen to you."

"I'm not using my connection with her like that, Sasuke fleeing could have been a blunder for her. I'm supposed to ask her to ignore that? Sakura-chan, the Sasuke we knew might be gone. I won't let you kill yourself trying to prove otherwise. You have value outside of Sasuke, you matter."

"I-I guess you're right." she said but possibly out of emotional exhaustion than true agreement.

Seeing that she's calmed down, Naruto rolls to the side of her, only to be immediately engulfed in a hug with Sakura crying and apologizing. As Naruto was trying to reassure the girl, he missed the two senior members of the team signing something.

" _Tsundere?" signed Yamato_

" _With her you can't tell." Kakashi signed back._

Their issues somewhat resolved, the team continued to prepare for their mission and managed to achieve a solid amount of cohesion. It was time and Kakashi was certain his team was ready. Although he had noticed Naruto's shifting facial expressions as they moved towards the meet.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"I'm getting something and it feels familiar but it keeps flicking on and off."

"Anything else?"

"We're not within my sensor range, I'm still training it but we should be shortly."

"Alright, let's keep our rate of travel steady and our senses sharp" Kakashi ordered.

About ten minutes later they were within Naruto's range and what he sensed alarmed him.

"Kakashi-taicho, there is a battle going on up ahead. That thing I was feeling is now tied to a chakra signature but it isn't steady, it comes and goes." Naruto said but was concerned when he felt Kurama stir.

" **It's him, Naruto! The one who ripped me from Kushina, the one who started it all!"** Kurama growled. Naruto faced with this fact felt his control slip, a burning hatred he'd never known welling up inside of him. He had manifested three tails before any of the team could respond. Kakashi tried to call out to him but his former student was gone in an orange flash before he could ever speak.

* * *

Tobi had been enjoying torturing the Snake Sannin for the location of Sasuke. He could have brought Zetsu along but decided it'd be more fun to kill the unkillable shinobi. He had to admit, Orochimaru knew a lot of impressive jutsu for getting himself out of trouble and if not for kamui, Tobi might actually be in a bit of trouble. Unfortunately, like all games, this had eventually become stale and as he was reaching down to grab the broken and defeated Sannin he felt a sudden pain in his chest. His heart instantly obliterated, his partial Zetsu body giving him enough durability to realize it while his famed bloodline got to see a vermillion **Rasengan** sticking out of his chest.

"Kukuku, good timing, Naruto-kun."


	8. Debts Come Due

After killing the murderer of your parents, the last thing you want is to hear the laughter of the man that killed your grandfather. Intent on shutting the snake up, Naruto swiftly removed his hand from Madara's corpse, formed a rasengan in the opposite hand and drove it down into the snake; only to hit a long instead.

"Why in such a rush, Naruto-kun? It's been ages since we've seen each other. In that much of a hurry to get to Sasuke-kun? Impress me and I might just take you to him."

" **He's really full of it; he was on death's door when we got here.** "

'Yea, Kurama, he's trying to stall or force me to make a mistake. Kakashi, Yamato and Sakura-chan are finally here so if I keep his attention long enough they can handle Sasuke. I'd likely kill him right now if he didn't surrender.'

" **I see no problem with that.** "

'Well you'd be in the minority on that one. Besides you already got the Uchiha I promised you. Hopefully Kakashi will press on without me.'

Naruto thought and then created two shadow clones that immediately went on the attack. Kakashi, seeing his student hold off the Snake Sannin, summoned Pakkun to pick up any hint of Sasuke or a scent trail leading away from Orochimaru. When the ninken confirmed he had one of each, the three ninja departed with the small dog. Orochimaru saw the others run in the direction of his base but was being pressed by the jinchuriki's clones, cursing that he had used so much chakra to fight the Akatsuki member in an already deteriorating body.

* * *

Finding Orochimaru's base hadn't been a problem, neither had entry and that was starting to concern the veteran shinobi who were both familiar with how twisted the Sannin could be. As they continued deeper into the hideout they continued to not run into any obstacles or enemy combatants and Pakkun eventually lead them to a large room, one that just so happened to have Sasuke overlooking them from a balcony.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

"Shopping for groceries; fool, what do you think I'm doing here? Matter of fact, just come on Sasuke. You've had your moment of teenage rebellion. It was all so very hip and edgy but it's over now. Come back so we can work things out."

"Ha, what makes you think you can force me back? I won't return to that weak place, I will have my revenge."

"God, Kakashi-senpai, was he always like this?"

"Sometimes, he mostly just pouted a lot."

"I will not be mocked by you, Kakashi! And who is that? Why isn't the dobe here? Go and get himself killed?"

"Mah, mah, Sasuke-kun. Naruto's been batting S-rank shinobi around like they were fresh genin. You honestly rate too low to receive his attention."

"Liar!" Sasuke said as he flared his sharingan.

"Oh, so can you think of another reason Orochimaru isn't here or how we got past him?"

"Fine, then, when I'm done here I'll go teach that idiot who's best once again."

"Mah, mah, Sasuke-kun, don't expect Naruto to throw the fight like last time."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought people said he was a genius, Kakashi-senpai." Yamato stated.

"Yea, they throw that label around like cheap candy now. In my day, you actually had to do something of note to be considered a genius."

"Stop ignoring me! What do you mean Naruto let me win?"

"Exactly what I said. Do you think it was a lack of skill that Naruto's rasengan managed to hit you in the only place that wouldn't hurt you? You can't be that arrogant, can you? He held back and it still took everything you had to beat him. So, be smart, come with us before Naruto gets here and hurts you."

"If the dobe is really that strong then let's how hard he fights when-" Sasuke said before performing a shunshin toward Sakura, "I kill the love of his life" he said, drawing his chokuto aiming to stab Sakura. Sakura managed to predict the path of Sasuke's shunshin and immediately grabbed a capsule out of her hostler. She crushed it, turning toward Sasuke as he was prepare his attack and threw the contents of the cracked capsule in his face. Sasuke halted his attack, choking on the powder substance before dropping to the ground, passed out."

"I can't believe that worked." said Yamato.

"I don't know why. I'm sure Sasuke's entire plan was to attack us with power and if that failed, more power! The boy has talent but he's so easy to manipulate. Which one of you has the scroll?"

"I-I do." replied Sakura, sullenly finding it hard to accept Sasuke had tried to kill her as Kakashi predicted. She sealed Sasuke in a prisoner containment scrolls and the group decided to vacate and check on Naruto rather than investigate the hideout further.

* * *

Orochimaru was, frankly, sick of this bullshit day. First, some one eyed Uchiha played with him and now Jiraiya's idiot apprentice is doing the same. The two clones attack in tandem, neither leaving large enough openings long enough for the Sannin to dispel them. When they get the better of the exchanges they don't press the attack, forcing him to either waste chakra on a jutsu or his stamina closing the distance to attack. Due to their superior numbers, his attacking leaves him open for a counter and even his hebi style can be overwhelmed by a fast and disciplined opponent. When he manages to substitute with a mud clone the, he assumes, real Naruto performs a wind jutsu to his new location thereby alerting the copies where to focus their own attacks.

Orochimaru read through the tactics and had to admit there was a certain amount of genius in its simplicity. For a child known for stamina and spamming clones, this style was perfect. He was content with accumulating damage to his opponent over time, allowing even a superior fighter to exhaust themselves or make a life ending mistake. By never being overly aggressive, his opponents either chose to fight or flee and most shinobi won't flee from someone they deem beneath them, even if they are being presented with evidence to the contrary. By staying in the medium distance, it encourages someone to either waste chakra on a jutsu, time with a kunai attack (that his wind manipulation will make useless) or physical energy pressing the attack. By the time you realize fleeing was your best option you may be too wounded, too tired and too enraged to do so effectively and Orochimaru knew the former two categories fit him perfectly. If he tried to run, the jinchuriki could just track him down having revealed very little of his skills.

In a last ditch effort to escape and hopefully kill the pestilence, recently upgraded from annoyance, Orochimaru performed the **Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes**.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" asked Naruto.

"And they have swords in their mouths!" said a clone.

"Ugh, whatever. Light 'em up boys." Naruto said before performing the **Wind Style Pressure Damage** while his clones performed the **Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu** deftly roasting most of the snakes but not all. The trio then blurred through a series of hand seals to perform a triple **Water Style: Water Colliding Wave** managing to remove what was left of the snakes and while it didn't take long, dismissing the wave of snakes allowed Orochimaru to flee. Fortunately, Naruto felt his team returning so he dismissed Kurama's chakra and sealed the mystery Uchiha's remains while awaiting their arrival.

Once the entire team was united, Naruto filled Kakashi in on what happened between Orochimaru and him while Kakashi informed Naruto they were able to obtain Sasuke. The foursome then sped back to the village wanting to see the end of this bothersome mission.

* * *

It was the middle of the next day when they arrived back to Konoha. Tsunade thanked them for their work and began processing both Uchiha. Sakura was reluctant but felt she had to ask what was to happen to Sasuke. Tsunade took no pleasure in informing her apprentice that Sasuke would at best do a significant amount of time in prison and never be a shinobi again. Sakura, to her credit, took Tsunade's words in stride and exited the office along with Yamato.

"Naruto, who was this mystery Uchiha?" Asked Tsunade.

"He was the one that attacked my parents and summoned the Kyuubi from her seal."

"H-how do you know?" asked Kakashi.

"Kurama told me and the thing I was sensing was Dad's hirashin markers. It was how I was able to catch him off guard."

"How do you feel?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't know, numb mostly. If I killed him a hundred times it wouldn't give me my parents so while I can take comfort in the fact he can't harm anyone else that's about all I'm left with."

"Ok, you're dismissed. Kakashi, I want you to come with me when I do the autopsy, maybe you'll know who this could be."

"Hai."

* * *

The rapid hard knocks were a surprised unto themselves but the person responsible for them even more so. Dumbfounded, Ino invited her guest in. As the two took their seats, Ino waited for Sakura to say why she was there but until she spoke Ino paid attention to her body language. Sakura was distressed, something happened and it appears she was deeply conflicted about it.

"W-we got Sasuke-kun back" Sakura said lowly.

"That's great, isn't it?" asked Ino.

"I don't know. H-he tried to kill me when we found him and not because he saw me as a threat but so he could hurt Naruto. Additionally, now that he's back he may be executed for treason. Maybe we were all better off just leaving him alone."

"Sakura, you can't mean that."

"Yes, I can. I wanted to save him, Ino; not lead him to his death."

"Maybe you and Naruto can convince Tsunade-sama to be lenient." Ino offered, only to hear a bitter, hollow laugh escape Sakura's lips.

"Naruto won't lift a finger to help him, he was prepared to kill Sasuke-kun had he put up too much resistance."

"That doesn't sound like the Naruto I know and sure he's improved but I doubt he'd be strong enough to just kill Sasuke."

"You're wrong, you're very wrong. Had Naruto not valued Sasuke-kun during the initial retrieval mission, Sasuke-kun would already be dead. Kakashi-sensei said it himself, Naruto intentionally avoided harming Sasuke-kun in their last jutsu exchange, it's the only reason Sasuke-kun got away. And when we were nearing the bridge, Naruto sensed a battle. Apparently some Akatsuki member was fighting and beating Orochimaru. Naruto killed him with one move and speed I couldn't fathom. He then held Orochimaru off long enough for us to go get Sasuke and return. He's changed Ino, they both have."

"How could he change so much in three years? Sasuke I get, he was headed down a dark path but Naruto? Even with the kyuubi that just doesn't seem possible."

"I think he always had the potential, he just never had a dedicated sensei to train him how he needed to be trained. I guess his time with the toads was the first time he's gotten that and now he's probably stronger than even Neji. And to think I wanted to improve, to not be left behind. How foolish. Naruto may be as strong as a Kage before he's 20, how am I supposed to keep up with that?"

"I don't know, training I guess."

"I have! Tsunade-shishou and Shizune-sensei pushed me to my limits time and time again. I know I'm better than before Naruto left but I'm not that."

"Well, you don't have a bijuu in your belly." replied Ino.

"True and if Kakashi-sensei hadn't told me about what Naruto did in Suna I'd feel better about it."

"What did he do in Suna?"

"He helped the Kazekage fight off two Akatsuki members, deflected a village leveling jutsu before killing one. A shadow clone of his and Kankuro held off the other before Gaara-sama showed up and killed him. Naruto didn't use the Kyuubi then. He's strong without it."

"Well, I guess you just have to get stronger. Keep breaking your limits until you don't have any." said Ino, trying to cheer her friend/rival up.

"I guess you're right." Sakura said with a hint of a smile.

* * *

"Come to gloat?" the question was asked with a great deal of seething laced into every word.

"Why would I gloat? What about any of this merits that?" asked in genuine confusion.

"Because I'm finally knocked down a peg, because you kept your promise even if you didn't do anything."

"I don't think fighting a Sannin and your master counts as doing nothing but I guess that's purely academic at this point."

"Someone's been hitting the books."

"Thank you for noticing."

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"To ask if it was all worth it."

"Why does that matter?"

"I guess ultimately it doesn't but seeing as how this may very well be the last time we ever speak I thought I'd ask. Do you regret any of it?"

"I regret not killing you/You regret not killing me."

"So predictable, Sasuke. Well, that's it. Goodbye, Sasuke."

"No matter what happens, Naruto, I'll always have the knowledge that you've never beaten me. Hell, I could probably convince Sakura to break me out of here. Did you know she offered to leave with me? That's how little she cared about you. And how much she cared about me. I should have taken her with me and turned her into my little cumdump. I bet she would have let me put it anywhere." Sasuke had been expecting Naruto to react violently or look hurt, he did not expect to be laughed at.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!"

"That might actually be threatening if you weren't in a cell with your chakra sealed. Actually, not really but it'd at least be feasible. Sasuke, you're so sad. You had it, what you think Itachi took from you but you had it. You had someone who loved you unconditionally, who would have given up everything just so you wouldn't lose yourself completely but you were more committed to ghosts. Not brave enough to connect with the living. You were really just a coward and now there is a good chance you'll be someone's cumdump and they won't ask permission to put it anywhere. And Itachi? Who even knows what the hell he's doing but it certainly isn't worrying about the Great Avenger after his life. Goodbye, Sasuke. I hope you make peace with yourself. Eventually." Naruto said as he walked away.

* * *

Naruto was deeply conflicted when he returned to his apartment. Sakura had made such a deal out of him changing and not treating her the same but she would have left him without a second thought. How could she be so hypocritical? How could she be so callous? A part of him just wanted to put it to the side and not think about it but time with the toads taught him that repressing his emotions didn't help matters so he tried to work through them. He considered if Sasuke was lying but reasoned it'd be a simple lie to uncover as Sakura wasn't any better at lying than he was. So what was he to do? Truthfully there was only so much he could do, picking a fight with her over something she didn't do was pointless but there was this feeling gnawing at him; a concern that Sakura had intended to use him when she couldn't have her tragic prince. Naruto spun the issue around in his mind a few times but hadn't come to a conclusion when he heard a knock on his door.

"Oh, hey, Jiraiya? What's up? Come in." Naruto said, allow the large man to enter his apartment.

"Thanks, kid. I'll keep this brief, I need you to come with me for a few weeks."

"Jiraiya, I just got back, I'm not going on another mission unless it is important."

"It is important and only you can help me with this."

"Ugh, this better not be a trick, Jiraiya or I won't be happy. What's the mission?"

"Have you heard of Nadeshinko?"


	9. 4 Girls, a Guy and a Breakdown

"ANBU exit the room, it will be sealed for the night. Do not enter unless it is an emergency." Tsunade ordered and her honor guard obeyed, leaving her alone with Kakashi, as she activated the privacy seals then going into a desk drawer and pulling out two bottles of sake, handing one to Kakashi.

"It'll either help or give the illusion of helping and sometimes that's enough" she said, more tenderly than the blonde had spoken to Kakashi ever.

"I just don't understand and I guess I never will." Kakashi said. When Tsunade informed him that the, then, unknown Uchiha was responsible for Minato's and Kushina's death he took grim pleasure in knowing Naruto had dispatched the vile man. That feeling lasted as long as it took to remove his mask and Kakashi could feel nothing. He wanted it to be a lie, even used his sharingan to dispel the illusion but it was all true. The person he had lived in tribute to, had mourned and constantly felt he failed had been alive and killed his sensei and older sister figure. He caused so many so much pain, pain which Naruto was forced to pay for. Kakashi felt broken and lost as Tsunade guided him back to her office.

"Who knows what could have happened between the time you thought he died and now, my advice is to not consider that man your Obito. Your Obito died a hero, that man was some twisted creature that shares his face. Nothing more, nothing less." she said as she started to read over the letter accompanying a video on her desk and could only sigh in annoyance.

"Well, this isn't going to make your night any better but you need to see this" Tsunade said as she set up the video to play. Both veteran shinobi watched Naruto talk to Sasuke from Sasuke's cell and were disappointed by much of it but especially when Sasuke revealed Sakura had offered to go with him."

"Stupid, stupid girl." Tsunade muttered.

"So, what should we do?"

"What can we do? She didn't leave with him so while I'm beyond disappointed she'd give all that up for some boy she didn't break any laws. She will be barred from seeing the Uchiha, though. I won't take the risk."

"I agree. May-" Kakashi started but was interrupted by the appearance of a messenger toad.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama. Jiraiya-sama wanted to inform you that Naruto and he have left the village and he doesn't know when they'll return. It shouldn't be too long, however." The little toad said before it returned to its realm, leaving an irate Tsunade and a miffed Kakashi.

"How dare that idiot think he can just leave with Naruto without getting my approval."

"I wonder why Naruto would go in the first place."

"Knowing Jiraiya he laid on some guilt trip about needing Naruto's help. If he gets that boy in trouble I'm going to seriously punch him. None of those cute love taps I normally give him." She said and Kakashi could tell she wasn't joking and thought hitting a grown man hard enough for temporary flight counted as a love tap. He really wanted to flee that office.

* * *

The following morning had not treated Sakura well. She was deeply conflicted by Sasuke's actions to the point she hadn't slept well, not that Ino's couch was all that comfortable. So, agitated, she hoped to get some measure of resolution from the Uchiha but was denied access. Quickly, losing her temper, she was going to punch the ANBU on standby, consequences be damned until she was told to support to Lady Tsunade. Her day had only gotten worse from there. Given her decade plus absence from the village, people may assume Tsunade has a soft definition of loyalty. That. Is. Not. The. Case.

An epic ass reaming is the only way to describe what Tsunade did to Sakura. For an hour the women tore into her apprentice and her obsession with the Uchiha. Sakura was berated for even considering abandoning the village for "some limp dick boy that can't pee standing up yet". Sakura, at first, took the dressing down as some part of her realized she had been prevented from defecting from a defector but her acceptance of her own culpability grew thin and soon she fought back. Levying accusation, calling Tsunade a hypocrite and defended the thought of leaving the village to protect the one she loved instead of drinking her sorrows away. Sakura knew she had crossed a line after the words left her mouth. She tried to apologize but was immediately told to shut up.

Tsunade then pointed out that only after a lifetime of service in which Sakura has watched the entirety of her family die and she still made revolutionary changes to the village or a branch of the shinobi arts did Sakura have the right to judge her. Certainly not in defence of some petty obsession with an emotionally withholding boy. Tsunade then stated that while she understood being tempted to do the wrong thing for a good reason, Sakura may have alienated what was left of her team as they know she was willing to leave but can never know what she was truly intending to do.

"Were you really going to give up your family and your life for him?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know, I didn't know how else to stop him. I thought if I stayed with him long enough I could convince him to come back or keep him from falling too far into the darkness."

"Bullshit."

"W-what?"

"I said bullshit. If that were the case then you would have gone along on the retrieval mission; you wouldn't have put the burden on bringing Sasuke back on Naruto's shoulders alone. One knockout blow is all it took for you to give up on trying?"

"It was an impulse decision; desperate in every way. I don't know what you want me to say, I thought I loved Sasuke and I didn't see another way to help him."

"Would you free him if you knew he was going to be executed?"

"I-I don't know."

"That's incredibly sad." Tsunade said.

* * *

Kakashi had not had a pleasant night. Large amounts of alcohol and earth shattering revelations will do that, he concluded. But like most nights turned sour by the devil's drink, the morning hadn't started out that great anyway. Kakashi knew there were any number of things he could do to handle Obito's fall from grace. Talk to a professional? Go drink some more? Get lost on the road of life, especially if the path is well maintained (and how no one has figured out Kakashi means he was sexing some dame yet confounds him). But Kakashi has deepened his appreciate of outright juvenile pettiness so instead he chose to visit his latest failure.

"You look well, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi said without looking up from his book.

"Well, you look like shit."

"Yea, well I was fucking your mom. She didn't actually die, she just hated you. Loves the "D" though."

"FUCK YOU!" Sasuke shouted, struggling against his restraints, eyes wide and filled with hate.

"No, I fuck her, you sit in a cell. For a genius, you're stupid." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Kakashi, shut the hell up before-"

"Before what? Restrained, chakra suppressed and staying in a drab jail cell. What are you going to do? What can you do? You couldn't even manage to kill one man."

"Because you got in the way." retorted Sasuke.

"Mah, mah, Sasuke-kun. You've had three years and you still haven't confronted him. At this point, we really should just assign Naruto a team and have him handle it."

"When I get out of here I'll enjoy killing Naruto and you before I kill Itachi." Sasuke said, seething. The enraged Uchiha wanted nothing more than to show Kakashi the penalty for his disrespect.

Kakashi let out a snort, amused by Sasuke's declaration. "If by some miracle you escape punishment you really should run, Sasuke. Cling to your pathetic existence. Maybe you'll find Itachi and he'll take pity on you. Setting your sights on me is just looking for disappointment and for someone who doesn't handle their own inadequacies well, fighting Naruto would just mentally crush you."

"So, you say but adding a bit of muscle and a growth spurt won't save the dobe. I'll end him with a chidori, just like I should have done when I first escaped. I will get out of here. I will find him and I will kill Naruto Uzumaki for impeding me."

"What was that, Sasuke? Did you say something?" Kakashi said and had to fight back the smile threatening to adorn his face. Seeing Sasuke become even more enraged, Kakashi considers his mission complete and leaves without speaking again wondering if he could find Gai since it was a good day for training.

* * *

In Ame, Zetsu had just informed Pein that "Madara" was most likely dead given the evidence at the location of his ambush. Zetsu pointed toward the significant amount of blood that was confirmed to be "Madara's" as well as organ tissue and bone fragments, implying impalement. After his report, Zetsu left allowing Pein to speak with Konan about this shocking discovery. After accepting that Madara was, in all likelihood, dead the pair started to consider their choices now that they were free from the legendary Uchiha.

"Do we really need the bijuu anymore, Nagato? That was Madara's plan. Maybe we should come up with another." said Konan.

"I agree, if nothing else sealing every bijuu with our current numbers is untenable but before we do anything we need to find Orochimaru. I find it hard to believe he killed Madara at all, let alone by himself. I'll inform Kakuzu to start collecting more bounties and we'll have to figure something out for Itachi and Kisame but these developments are most vexing."

"Indeed. I'll inform Zetsu to begin another search for Orochimaru."

"Good, I need time to think."

* * *

Orochimaru was currently recovering at one of his many bases. The wayward Sannin was taking stock of all he had lost during his confrontation with the masked Uchiha. Not only was his body deteriorating faster due to the battle but the damned Uchiha had teleported Kabuto some place and the Sannin had no idea how to get find his second in command. While never becoming attached to any of his subordinates, Orochimaru wasn't Danzo and realized Kabuto's value, he would be difficult to replace. Orochimaru could not further his laments from his bed as his medic, Karin, had just brought him what he asked for. Orochimaru couldn't even work up the rage at being denied Sasuke's body for a second time, to tired and defeated to do so. While Time was on his side, he had no doubt that Sasuke would be well guarded in Konoha and possibly executed, if he wasn't already.

It was all around frustrating but he couldn't dwell on his ambitions. He needed a new body and he needed to go to ground. The Akatsuki was clearly intent on making moves against him and he couldn't afford to rely on Naruto interfering again. The progress of the jinchuuriki amazed him and once he got free of the Akatsuki he resolved to look into the Uzumaki a little further. Now, however, he had a body to possess and them fighting it is his favorite part.

* * *

A month has passed since Jiraiya and Naruto left for Nadeshiko and Naruto is relieved to be back home. Mostly to get away from Jiraiya. Once Naruto realized what Jiraiya needed help with, he was angry at the overgrown manchild but also disappointed in Jiraiya for manipulating him. He had been attempting it the entire trip, trying to reassert his status as Naruto's master and showing how little regard he held for his former student. However, a mission is a mission so Naruto decided to remain professional until its end. That new found professionalism was challenged when he had to fight Shizuka, the leader of Nadeshiko, due to some nonsensical promise Jiraiya made.

After the fight, which he won, Naruto got to know Shizuka better and the two connected. The pair shared several late night talks about everything and nothing at all. She, too, struggled against the standards of her society and wished to change them instead of holding firm to tradition. Naruto encouraged her to never give up her dream and wished her well in finding someone she could build a life with.

The two soon made their way to Tsunade's office and she looked everything but pleased, if her murderous glare was anything to go by. Jiraiya's report only worsened her mood. Tsunade then informed Naruto that she never cleared the mission to Nadeshiko and through no fault of his own he could have been listed as AWOL and given missing nin status due to Jiraiya's stunt, while Jiraiya would have gotten off with no penalty as he hadn't broken any laws. That was the last straw and the frustration Naruto had been repressing for a month finally unleashed itself.

"You selfish son of a bitch! How many times will you put my future at risk, Jiraiya?"

"Kid, I knew you weren't going to lose so there was no risk and Tsunade wasn't going to mark you as a missing nin. It all worked out, besides didn't you like getting to know Shizuka?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"There are no guarantees and I could have lost. I would have never become Hokage and it would have been because of you. You wouldn't even give me enough information to prepare myself. It's bad enough you ignore my request to stop treating me like your student but to trick me into some duel to settle an old score for you? I just… I understand you only care about the prophecy and absent it you wouldn't have anything to do with me so let's just call it. I tried to get over your disregard but you have no respect for me so just stay away from me. Can I be dismissed?"

"Yes, Naruto, you're dismissed." said Tsunade. After the blond chunin departed, the Sannin continued glaring at each other until Tsunade finally spoke, "You happy?"

"No, I didn't think he'd be this mad. It was supposed to be something fun, one of the adventures we would have gone on had his training trip worked out."

"No, you didn't think, you rarely do. Also, it didn't fall apart by some unknown means, Jiraiya. It was you, your actions caused you to miss out on time with your godson. And now you've pushed him too far. Congratulations."

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't hid him away for two years. Two years to resent me and blame me for every minor fault. The old Naruto was forgiving to a fault."

"Yes, to a fault. I'm glad he holds people to standards now. He values himself, anyone who truly cared for him would be elated at that development."

"I just wanted him to have one good memory of me before I left."

"Left to where? Where are you going?"

"Me and the team are going to infiltrate Ame. We believe Akatsuki is stationed there."

"Why are you talking like you won't be coming back?"

"Because there are no guarantees. I know I messed up with Naruto, I don't have any excuses but it was never because I didn't care."

"Jiraiya, come back. He's changed but I doubt he's written you off complete, just be honest with him. No more of your schtick, just the truth."

"Aww, I knew you still cared, hime!" Jiraiya said before jumping out the window.

* * *

 _Naruto was in a very familiar room, a room reminiscent of one of his last independent missions Fukasaku-sensei assigned him. "Naruto" the blonde haired, pink eyed Priestess called out as she started to remove her robes, revealing her breasts, "Help me continue my line, Naruto"._

" _No!" he heard a shout and as he turned he saw the silhouette of woman on a body of water under a full moon. "Come dance with me, N-naruto-kun" the voice said in a cute stutter. "You've dreamt about me for so long but I'm so close, Naruto-kun." As Naruto approached the figure, he could see her hair was longer than the original. As he walked closer, he could start to make out more of her. Her pale skin, her indigo hair, the ample bosom covered by a lilac coat and finally, lavender eyes._

" _H-hinata?" he asked in shock._

" _You finally figured it out, Naruto-kun!" she said with a giggle. She held out her hand in such a delicate yet commanding way. Naruto felt compelled to obey and placed his hand in hers. Instinctively he drew closer to Hinata, placing his free hand at the small of her back. She looked up at him, blushing cutely and before he knew it his lips were drawing closer to hers but right before the two could meet Naruto was blown away by a strong gust of wind._

 _Naruto tumbled, seemingly having no control over his body but recognized the feeling of sand. When he was finally able to stop his movement he took stock of his surroundings he realized he was in a desert oasis. Standing atop a small pond was a battle fan, opened fully. Soon, Temari stood up, her body still covered by the fan so only her had was showing but her hair was down._

" _Why don't you come over here, Naruto, I won't mind you having a little peek" she said as she winked at her fellow blond. Once again, Naruto felt compelled to follow the command and walked toward the girl behind the fan. Slowly he progressed toward the Suna kunoichi, her knowing smile growing wider as the distance between the two decreased. The closer he got, the more the fan receded, giving him a clearer picture of what Temari was hiding. By the time he made it to her, the fan was just wide enough to cover her but reveal that she was stark naked._

" _Well, what shall we do now, Naruto?" she asked with an alluring smile. Naruto closed the last bit of distance between them and took the kunoichi's cheeks into his hand, pulling her closer to him… only to once again be stifled by a strong gust of wind. The tumble this time was not as out of control but that was only because someone else was there. When the pair stopped, Naruto was being mounted by Shizuka, who was wearing a loose fitting midnight blue haori. They were in his bedroom but the blond didn't have much time to process his confusion. Shiuka started to slowly grind on the jinchuuriki before she began to speak._

" _I think I'm owed a rematch, Naruto. Maybe we could even raise the stakes?"_

" _I-I…" Naruto couldn't finish as the pair were interrupted._

" _I think Naruto would rather help me, isn't that right?" Said Shion_

" _Wouldn't you rather dance with me, Naruto-kun?" added Hinata_

" _I think he'd rather go back to the oasis, he was looking rather thirsty" Temari-finished._

" _Who will it be, knock?"_

" _What" asked Naruto._

" _Who knock knock knock!" repeated Shion._

" _ **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!"**_

* * *

Naruto knew who was banging on his door so rudely. Only one person displays this level of entitlement to his time and attention. While he wanted to ignore her and think about that weird dream of his, the constant pounding on his door wasn't going to end. Naruto got up from his couch and opened the door to greet his guest.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"Where were you?!"

"I got tricked into a non-mission mission by Jiraiya. Why, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you, about what Sasuke said."

"About you willing to defect? Sure, come on in."

"This isn't funny, Naruto."

"You don't get to tell me how to act in my apartment, Sakura-chan." he said as he led her to his couch. "You wanted to talk about it so please do."

"Do you hate me, Naruto?"

"For wanting to leave with Sasuke? No. That information would have hurt a lot before I left but now it's just what it is. Sasuke was always more important to you than the team, especially more so than I was so."

"Jealous?" she asked, not knowing why she was being combative.

"No. I would have been in the past but I've accepted you won't see me that way and I've managed to get over my crush."

"It was that easy?"

"I don't know what you want from me, Sakura-chan. Was I supposed to only ever love you even if you never returned my feelings? Was I supposed to just be an emotional punching bag? You used to detest my immaturity and be enraged by my feelings for you but now both have been solved and you're not happy for me. What do you want?"

"Things to go back to how they were, to be good again. Sasuke to not be a traitor, you to not be pushing me away."

"I'm not the one doing the pushing, Sakura-chan."

"You're saying I am?"

"Yes. You attacked me during our first team meeting for no reason. You always criticise me no matter what I do. It's like you need me to be a screw up to make you feel better about yourself. A friend wouldn't do that."

"It's not like that, you just don't behave appropriately." Sakura insisted, bawling up her fists.

"No, you just assume I can't do anything right."

"See, you just make me feel worse about myself, Naruto."

"I should be able to tell you if I don't like how you treat me. If I were Sasuke, you'd listen."

Sakura was quickly losing her patience. She didn't come over here to talk about this, she wanted reassurance that Naruto understood why she offered to leave or maybe even an offer to help her see Sasuke. "You used to care about me, Naruto. Before you left you would have been the first person to help me see Sasuke-kun. Now, you're just so cold and you don't care about the team anymore."

"The team that would have left me? That team? You say I don't care but you're just mad you can't manipulate me like you used to. I actually have some self-worth now and you don't like it."

"No, you're wrong!" Sakura shouted.

"No, I'm not. You liked being able to pick on me, insult me and never have anyone admonish you for it."

Sakura was furious and truthfully she didn't know why. She realized this was like that day in Tsunade's office and she should just leave but she needed to lash out. Much of her self-esteem was tied to Naruto's treatment of her. It wasn't fair, in her more rational moments she could admit that. Naruto had grown and matured and a large part of her was happy for him but losing the one member of the team that always valued her highly hurt. It made her feel less than. Just like she had no obligation to return Naruto's feelings, she had no right to expect his to never change. But it hurt, it was irrational and unfair but it still hurt and soon enough he'd find someone else while she'd be left. It was from this place, Sakura spoke. Her fear, her insecurities and her anger mixing into a cocktail of maliciousness.

"So what if I did? You were a loser, no one was going to ever like you as you were! You were lucky I let you around me, you socially awkward baka! And now because you've done some secret training you think you're better than me, that you don't need me? Fine, then, I don't need you either. Sasuke left because of you, if you had been stronger you could have stopped him and if you had stayed in your place he wouldn't have felt the need to leave. You ruin everything, you always screw up and that will never change. You'll never be Hokage because no one will ever follow you, Naruto. No one respects you and all of the rookies just pity you."

"The only value the love of your life sees in you is a target in which to hurt me."

"Shut up." said Sakura.

"Not as a teammate, not as a girlfriend, not even as a human shield while he fled the village. Three years of training under the Hokage and he only sees your worth in relation to me."

"Y-you bastard!" Sakura said as she pounced on Naruto from the other end of the couch, trying her best to hit the blond but having her attempts stifled.

"I hate you, Naruto. I thought you were my friend but you never cared!" she said, trying to free herself from his twin grips on her wrists.

"After all those things you said to me, they were hateful Sakura and you said them specifically to hurt me."

"So what?! Why should I be the only one hurting?"

"Because of Sasuke? Sakura, he isn't worth all of this. Do you care about him so much that you'd say all those things to me just because I won't help you see him?"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT SASUKE, IDIOT!" she said in a huff. "It's about you. You weren't supposed to stop caring for me. I wasn't supposed to be easily replaced as soon as you returned. Am I really that awful, Naruto?" she said breaking down, no longer struggling to hit him.

"I thought we had already settled this."

"No, we hadn't settled anything. You don't get it."

"What don't I get?"

"You weren't supposed to move on yet, not until after I had Sasuke. You were supposed to be there for me until then because you were mine. If not, I would have just told you Hinata has a crush on you a long time ago."

"Hinata has a crush on me?"

"Yes, idiot. Everyone knew, she was just too shy and afraid of rejection to approach you."

"So, you allowed me to invest time and energy into you when there was someone else that would return my affections?"

"I told you, you were mine. She needed a boost and if you couldn't tell what was obvious to others then you didn't need to know."

"This isn't friendship, Sakura. If you cared about me you would want me to be happy."

"Why should you be happy? We can't be. You both left us."

"Do you hear yourself? You don't want me but you don't want anyone else to have me? How could you possibly think that's ok. Also, who is she and who are we?"

"I don't care if it's ok, it's just how it needed to be. You made it so I never had to come out. As long as I had you, she'd be ok. But now she's not and neither am I."

"Sakura, what are you talking about? Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Sakura, idiot. I'm obviously not her!"

"Ooookay"


	10. What's True, What's Real

Chakra writing, the process of manifesting a seal with your chakra is really just advanced shape manipulation. The reason Uzumaki fuinjutsu masters excelled at this application is because of the composition of their chakra. In general, Uzumaki tend to have chakra with a higher percentage of yang to yin. While it is rarely as unbalanced as Kushina's or Naruto's it is still present. That means make chakra have a form is easier than it would be for others. The other advantage is one brought by repetition and a somewhat isolated population. By the constant training in fuinjutsu, the yin aspects of their chakra started to develop an affinity for the theory and creation of seals. Both of these aspects insure, once trained, Uzumaki have no issue recalling the specifics of seal arrays nor manifesting them with their chakra for quick application.

Naruto doesn't know this. Naruto will never know this and right now, Naruto doesn't give a damn. He's just happy he was able to slap a paralysis seal on Sakura and teleport her to Tsunade because things got freaky scary in his apartment and Naruto doesn't do freaky scary well; see his fear of ghost as exhibit one.

Another thing the Uzumaki were known for were their volatile natures. Whereas the Uchiha has the curse of hatred, the Uzumaki have the curse of high reactivity also known as a slight inability to be conflict avoidant or underreact. They don't sit on things, they don't stew. If you anger an Uzumaki you'll know it. If you fluster an Uzumaki, however, you get this:

"TsunadechansomethingiwrongwithSakurachanandshesaysshesnotSakurachanohshitshespossessed!" and that was on the fifth try.

Tsunade, having some experience with her cousin clan and having been around Kushina when she was younger is aware that a flustered Uzumaki is essentially an incoherent mess of unrestrained panic. Seeing the boy isn't going to calm himself down nearly as fast as she needs him to, Tsunade puts her hands on his shoulders and speaks,

"Naruto, take some deep breaths, ok?"

"B-but"

"No, just breathe. I can't help until I know what's going on so just breathe deeply, ok?"

In truth, deep breathing does nothing for a panicking Uzumaki. However, a calm, soothing presence and something monotonous to focus on does and soon enough Naruto collected his wits. He then proceeded to tell Tsunade about Sakura and his fight and how at the end she claimed not to be Sakura. Tsunade, being made aware of her student's inner voice from the psychological profiles provided by Inoichi wasn't surprised but she was concerned. Inner had never taken control, to her knowledge, and had been a diminished presence in the last few years. Tsunade requested Naruto remove the seal so they could get to the bottom of this.

* * *

"So, Inner, what happened?" Asked Tsunade.

"I prefer Kura-chan, actually. As far as what happened, loverboy over there has been ripping my girl's sense of self to shreds since he returned. Add the attempt on her life by The Psycho formerly known as Sasuke and she's been having a tough go of it. I was surprised when I started getting called up, actually. Had my retirement pad all picked out and everything."

"This is weird as fu-"

"NARUTO!" both kunoichi yell.

"Sorry." he said, sheepishly.

"Please, continue." said Tsunade.

"As I was saying, Naruto's change was really the primary factor. Sasuke is little more than a fantasy, though she is unwilling to acknowledge that. But when she had no one else from our generation, she always had Naruto and his support. Apparently, not anymore. Isn't that right, stud? Just wrote us off; wiped your hands because you're done."

"That isn't the truth." replied Naruto.

"Yes, it is."

"Was I supposed to just let her hit me? Insult and berate me?"

"Yes! She needed the support, I needed the outlet for my aggression. You provided both. If you cared you would have done what was needed to keep her stable until she didn't need you anymore. Instead you just kept dictating things to her, talking back and acting like she was just another person to you. She may have felt bad about our past treatment but frankly I could give a shit. You aren't anyone special and as far as I'm concerned you were ours to use."

"Big words for a weak, little girl. The weakest member of our team, trained by one of the strongest kunoichi ever and still can't stand on your own. You just make Sakura weak. I'm not the problem, you are."

"You're wrong. Your the reason she cries herself to sleep. She doesn't feel like she can do anything right when it concerns you and given the only other person to show interest in her was Lee, she was reeling. Your opinion of her mattered and you didn't care, like she was below your notice."

"So what? She can't have this both ways, neither of you can."

"Sure we can, you're just a monster anyway."

"That's enough. Naruto, remember that this alternate personality doesn't necessarily speak Sakura's true feelings, she's just the outcome of some type of trauma. When Sakura is fully healed then you two can sort this all out but take what this thing as said with a grain of salt."

"Awww! Naru-chan needs mama Tsunade to make it all better! Is she an adequate replacement for the whore that left-" Kura couldn't finish as she was smacked through the wall of Tsunade's office.

"Like I said, grain of salt."

* * *

Naruto tried to take Tsunade's advice and just brush off Kura's words but he was finding it difficult, even his intense workout wasn't aiding in shaking off her words. A part of him just didn't know if the real Sakura every truly saw him as a friend or just something to vent at or make her feel better. He knew their dynamic wasn't healthy, his time with the toads had instilled what a functioning relationship should look like and with that thought, while he wanted to consider them as such he couldn't truthfully call those of his generation real friends. He'd like to fix that and come to a resolution with Sakura when she is integrated, like one of those books Shizune sent him said. While distracted, his senses were still sharp so he didn't fail to notice the arrival of Team 8 and with it another issue, Hinata's feelings for him. He didn't think it right to simply not address them but only hoped he didn't hurt her with what he had to say.

"Hey guys" he greeted the team.

"Hey, Naruto. You looked distracted, man." said Kiba.

"Kiba is right, Naruto-san. You also give off the signs of recent emotional distress." replied Shino.

"Yea, Sakura-chan and I got into another argument and it got ugly. I was trying to blow off some steam but it hadn't seemed to be working."

"Well, we were just finishing up for the day, want to grab a bite with us?"

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to Hinata alone, if you don't mind Hinata."

"Ano, I don't mind, Naruto-kun." replied Hinata.

"Before I leave, Naruto-san, please tell Kakashi-san his last attempt was adequate." Shino said as Kiba and he waved and departed leaving the two alone. Naruto and Hinata set under a nearby tree, enjoying the shade, Naruto summoning the nerve to speak to the heiress.

"Hinata, I owe you an apology." Naruto started.

"What for, Naruto-kun?"

"During our argument, Sakura-chan blurted out that you had a crush on me. I'm sorry I never noticed and didn't acknowledge you like you wanted."

"O-oh, thank you." she said, meekly.

"I feel like a jerk, especially since Neji was right. I wouldn't have beaten him in the finals if not for you and from someone who knows what it feels like to not be seen, I'm truly sorry I may have made you feel that way."

"It's fine. I could never confess so it wasn't fair to expect you just to know."

"You're too kind. Now that I know, I'm don't think I can return your feelings right now."

"Oh" she said, looking heartbroken and preparing to flee which made Naruto feel like a jerk. Before she ran off Naruto stopped her.

"Hinata, please wait. My not being able to return your feelings isn't because of you or because I like someone else. There was a reason my summons took over my training. Something…" Naruto felt choked up momentarily, still finding it difficult to talk about his near suicide attempt even vaguely. "Something happened between Jiraiya and I and I couldn't be trained by him anymore, it simply wasn't an option. After what happened, I wasn't the same. I felt lost and hopeless. The toads had to build me back up and even when I was doing well I'd still sometimes backslide. I don't trust myself like I used to. Not so much as a shinobi in other aspects of my life. I still feel like I need to resolve somethings so I can gain that trust back and I just don't think I can be in a relationship and do that."

Hinata was shocked to see the pain Naruto expressed on his face from just thinking about whatever happened during his time away. She felt guilty that she was happy he wasn't outright rejecting her but just wasn't looking to be in a relationship in general but mostly she just wanted to help him anyway she could.

"With that being said, I would like to get to know you better so we can become true friends. Would that be alright?" Naruto said, looking into the eyes of the Hyuuga. She was saddened by the look in his eyes, the usual hopefulness wasn't the same, it was timid and lacked confidence. She agreed immediately and vowed to help he through whatever this transition was, it may not have been the response she dreamed of but it was real and sincere and she wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

 **Five Days Later, Ame**

Nagato stood over the dead body of his last friend, over the last person he loved in the world. He wanted to lie to himself, do anything at all to not see her like this. Konan, his angel, took a **Rasengan** that was meant for him. Jiraiya tried to kill him after his team of ANBU and he fought his paths. The entire squad of ANBU died but offered enough support for Jiraiya to defeat them permanently and confront Nagato. The old fool was so dismayed that the students he had trained and thought dead were behind the attempts to capture his apprentice. Angered by another failure, he resolved to clean up the mess he made, not caring how the two students wound up on this path. Before he could reach Nagato, Konan stepped in and took the blow. It killed her instantly. Jiraiya would have tried again but Kisame and Itachi arrived, making Jiraiya reverse summon himself away from Ame.

Nagato raged at the loss of his friend. So distraught he didn't have a firm hold of his powers, accidentally activating the Human Path when Zetsu touched him. It was then he received another shock, the so called God was merely a pawn. A puppet of a puppet of a puppet and in his delusion he had led his friend, his love to ruin. Even a revitalized body could do nothing to mend the pain he felt. The development of what Zetsu knew to be the Rinne Sharingan in his left eye meant nothing. Everything had lost its value.

Nagato leaned down to Konan on her alter and spoke, "I'm so sorry, Konan. I was never as strong and Yahiko or you. I so quickly lost myself to my own pain and anguish. I spat on what Yahiko stood for and I dishonored your faith in me. A part of me believes you shouldn't be like this, so still and devoid of life. You are steadfast and strong, a pillar that I selfishly leaned on because I couldn't stand on my own. I could bring you back, I could but that would just be another selfish act. We wanted peace, Konan, peace in these lands. Peace is a lie, you cannot be a shinobi and have peace. Jiraiya's words were those of a fool and we foolishly tried to follow them.

No longer, Konan. I won't live a lie any longer. What I will do is show Jiraiya the truth of his world. I'll show the entire Elemental Nations the truth but I have something special for Jiraiya. His apprentice, his hope to spread his lie of peace? I'll make him suffer. I'll make Jiraiya's avatar suffer and JIraiya will do nothing but watch. Watch as his final student is broken due to the realities of this life. Once the world breaks the student, it will break the master and I'll have my revenge. My revenge for him leading us a astray with his fool's quest and mostly him taking you away from me.

So, be happy with Yahiko. See if you can get to producing some nieces and nephews for me to spoil. I don't know how long it'll be before I see you both but know I look forward to it. I love you, my friend, so enjoy your rest and please don't look down on me for what I must do. Goodbye" Nagato said and gave one of his Ame Nin the order to burn her body before he approached a room with Kisame, Itachi and Kakuzu.

"We're no longer going to be collecting the bijuu but I still want you to locate the jinchuuriki we haven't confronted. Just locate them and nothing else. I'll be away from the village completing my own tasks but I expect you back here in two months."

"What's our new mission, Leader-sama?" asked Itachi.

"Nagato, Itachi. Call me Nagato and what we'll be doing is ripping the veils of lies the Shinobi Villages are cloaked in."

"And where will you be, Nagato-sama?" asked Kisame.

"I'm going to find Orochimaru. He will be joining us once again. He has a specific role to play but once that is finished I'll kill him. I will not let him get your brother, Itachi. You have my word."

"Thank you, Nagato-sama."

"No problem, two months gentlemen. I'll see you then, dismissed."


	11. Fox Striking Toad

"You know you've just been sitting here for like ten minutes, not having said a word." she replied in a huff.

"Insecurity fills the space silence creates. I was just giving you time to get to know yourself, dattebayo."

"Talking to you is like staring at the sun. You know it'll hurt but you just feel compelled to do so anyway."

"That's not very nice, Temari-chan. Especially when I'm paying." Naruto said before falling silent again, enjoying his surroundings at a teahouse that opened during his extended absence.

"So" Temari said, dragging the word out a bit, "I've heard you've been spending time with a certain heiress."

"For a shinobi village there sure are a lot of gossips about. Clucking old hens and busybodies the lot of you."

"That's not a no." Temari pointed out.

"So it was not." Naruto said and returned to admiring the decor.

"Well?" asked Temari.

"Well, what? You never asked me a question."

"Are you and Hinata dating or not?"

"We aren't dating. I just want to get to know her better so we can be friends."

"Naruto, you have to know about her feelings for you by now."

"I do, I was just recently informed. But I can't date her or anyone right now. I told Hinata as much and asked if we could build a friendship."

"Why can't you date anyone? The Akatsuki?"

"No, I wouldn't put my life on hold for them. The sad fact is I might not survive whatever it is they are planning, withholding on creating relationships would be foolhardy." Naruto responded.

"So, why?"

"Gunk."

"Gunk?"

"Emotional and spiritual gunk. I'm all gunked up and until I get ungunked I just can't see myself getting involved with anyone like that. Besides, I need to actually form some friendships."

"You have friends."

"No, I have people I view as friends because I was desperate for friendship but truthfully, I know very little about them and they know even less about me. I want to be friends but that takes time."

"Hm, makes sense. Gaara went through a similar experience with us, like he knew we should be important but he didn't feel it yet."

"Yep, not felt in the heart but known in the head."

"Is that why you asked me to come here today?"

"Mostly. I also wanted to know if you'd be free to train sometime. There aren't many wind users in Konoha and Asuma is mostly focused on the cutting aspects."

"Sure, I'd like that." The two teens chatted away in the teahouse until they were interrupted by an ANBU.

"Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama has requested you report to the hospital immediately."

"Hai, Saru-san. Well, Temari, thanks for the company." Naruto said, leaving some money on the table before exiting, concerned by the call to report.

"No, problem. I'll catch you later."

Naruto arrived to the hospital via shunshin and headed toward the information desk. The nurse on duty had been expecting him and gave him a room number to head toward. Naruto wasted no time doing finding the room and entering, to see Tsunade and Shizune standing on either side of Jiraiya.

"Chunin Uzumaki, reporting in as requested, Hokage-sama." Naruto said, surprising Jiraiya and Shizune with his formality but not Tsunade. It was a signal, anything related to Jiraiya was to be purely professional, the older man having crossed a line with his last stunt.

"Stand down, Naruto. Jiraiya asked for you to come, he has some information about the Akatsuki and it affects you." Tsunade said and watched as Naruto gave a nod in reply.

"Hey, kid, I'll keep this simple. I and a team of ANBU infiltrated Ame. We were immediately spotted and eventually had to fight with the leader of the Akatsuki. He goes by Pein but he was actually my former student Nagato. He has a dojutsu called the Rinnegan and was using six bodies like dolls, each with a specific ability. It was a hard fight, the ANBU fell but I managed to defeat the bodies and find the real Nagato. He was being guarded by another student of mine named Konan, We spoke, more like argued and in my anger and disappointment I tried to kill Nagato but Konan took the hit. Before I could try again and while feeling the onset of chakra exhaustion Kisame and Itachi entered the room so Pa reversed summoned me.

I dealt them a blow Naruto, there is no denying that but it likely wasn't enough. I don't know when but Nagato will likely come for you personally. As you are now, you can't beat him. I could barely beat him and I doubt he's coming alone. Listen, I've fucked up plenty but now is the time to get over being mad at me so I can train you to fight him."

"No."

"Naruto, you need to be mature about this. You're not equipped to deal with him."

"I don't doubt that but last I checked, Konoha ninja don't fight alone. You know his abilities and even should he change your knowledge wouldn't be completely useless. I'm sure Kakashi-taichou and Yamato-senpai can help me come up with some strategies. I'm assuming each of the twenty platoons would be doing so. I'll continue training myself, thank you."

"No, that's unacceptable. Kid, your life is at risk. You need to be better than you are now." Jiraiya barked, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes.

"You don't even know about my skills so how can you say that? Whatever, I'm not your apprentice anymore and you can't take the Toad Contract from me because Fukasaku-sensei won't allow it. If I need more direct training I'll go to him. Besides, what are you going to teach me during an indefinite time period that could possibly make me surpass you by your own estimation?"

Jiraiya paused for a moment, hesitating to state his answer. He took a deep breathe and then spoke, "I want to help you gain a mastery over the fox's chakra." The response from Naruto was immediate.

"You go fuck yourself, old man. I'm done."

"Naruto, wait."

"No, fuck you Jiraiya. It's always about Kurama with you. You don't even see me. If I couldn't become the perfect jinchuuriki you had no use for me so go to hell. I'll train myself."

"This is not the time for pride, Naruto. Not just your life is at stake. If they get you we have no way of knowing what they'll do when they extract the fox from you."

"Pride nothing. You want to help me with something you have no clue about. Your aid would, as it had been in the past, be completely useless. I'm done, don't bother me with your bullshit again, Jiraiya."

"You don't order me, boy! I was a shinobi before your grandfather's balls dropped. You will show me the respect I'm due. If I say I'm training you, I will train you. We don't have time for our petty differences."

"Petty differences? I was going to kill myself because of you, you useless fuck! You had your chance to train me, now you stay away from me. I want nothing to do with you."

"Let's not say anything we can't take back" Shizune offered but was ignored immediately by Jiraiya.

"Tsunade, this is your fault. This person standing in front of me isn't fit to be Minato's son." Jiraiya said, only to be punched in the jaw, hard enough to send him off the bed, shocked by Naruto's speed.

"Will he be healed and 100% soon?" asked Naruto, breathing deeply.

"Two days should do it." said Tsunade.

"Three days, Jiraiya. You pick the time and the place. No chakra from Kurama, no Sage mode for you and no toads for either of us. Three days from now, I'll beat your ass into the ground."

"You've forgotten yourself, brat. Two years is nowhere near enough time to stand in front of me as my equal. But fine, you'll learn your lesson the hard way and when I beat you, you will be trained by me and you won't complain."

"Whatever. I'll get the information from Tsunade later." Naruto said before exiting via his vacuum shunshin.

"I would ask what you were thinking but I know you weren't." Tsunade said.

"Can you admonish me after you fix my jaw, the brat damn near broke it."

"No, live with the pain. How could you say that about Naruto?"

"Because he's shutting me out and there's no time for that. My failing to kill Nagato has likely made him more dangerous, not less. What if, instead of two members they send all of the remaining ones after him? No one team could face that. We likely couldn't have. And he's right, I don't know his skills. I'm betting you don't know the full extent of them either. This way I can push him and we can put our heads together to help him."

"Wait, so you don't want to train him to use Kurama's chakra?" asked Shizune.

"No and I'm disappointed Tsunade didn't catch on. Minato would likely be as proud of that boy as I am but he's hard headed and I've crossed him a time too many. The best way to help him now would be to give him experience fighting someone of Nagato's caliber and providing feedback."

Tsunade's eyes widen in recognition. "You taking a page from Sensei is surprising."

Jiraiya laughed seeing she remembered. "But effective. He may have matured but there's too much Kushina in him to passively accept a direct challenge or insult. Hits like her too."

"I'm lost, what are you two talking about?" asked Shizune.

"When I returned from my training with the toads, Sensei and I weren't in the best place. I resented him for favoring Orochimaru and putting me on the backburner and started to become distant. He needed to know my skills as we were on the brink of war. My being prideful and foolish would brush him off, being vague until he insulted me to the point I challenged him to a fight. I threw everything I had at him and then proceeded to get my ass handed to me."

"Wouldn't it have been better to just request the spar? Now, he's livid and as the person who knew Minato best I'm sure he's devastated you implied he'd be ashamed of Naruto." replied Shizune.

"He likely would have turned it down and if he didn't, he would have been looking to do the bare minimum to win. Now, he wants to hurt me and will bring forth his entire arsenal to do so.".

"This is a dangerous game you're playing, Jiraiya." said Tsunade.

"Potentially but this is necessary."

"I hope so." stated Tsunade.

* * *

It was such a drab setting she found herself. Taupe walls, fern in the corner and two chairs separated by a plain coffee table. This place was clearly a waiting room for hell and yet she had to be here. Every day she had to show up here and talk to the pig's father. 'Fucking Ino' she thought as she counted down the seconds before Inoichi would begin the session. Not much in the way of progress had been made, though it had only been a few days, not even a week. Inoichi asked about her early childhood, trying to find the traumatizing event. There wasn't one, she had been there for as long as Sakura could remember but this idiot wouldn't accept that. The second session was all about her relationship with the other rookies or anyone outside of Team Seven. She wasn't surprised when she showed to know very little about them, the relationships were surface level outside of Ino. The next session was about Kakashi and Tsunade and she savored the opportunity to rant and rave about the Copy Ninja and his complete lack of fucks. Even now, it feels like he tolerates them if Sakura doesn't hope to and do what he says immediately. She had a much better opinion of Tsunade, recent bitch slapping excluded.

The last session was about Sasuke. It, too, went nowhere. Even Kura couldn't fully explain why Sakura continued to feel for him. The initial crush? Sure, he was skilled in the academy but seemed lonely so it was enticing but he disregarded her so often that a continued infatuation just didn't make sense. He needed to be saved but essentially hated everyone that wasn't Naruto, whom he still tried to kill. Today, however, was the topic she knows Inoichi has been itching to get to. Finally, he asked about Naruto.

"So, why do you dislike Naruto, Kura?"

"He's an idiot that thinks he's more than he is, for one. Two, he hurt Sakura."

"From my understanding, he's matured immensely while away from the village and really isn't an idiot anymore."

"Yes, he is. He hides it better but he's just as dumb as he always was."

"You seemed to be convinced, do you need Naruto to be dumb? To be an idiot?"

"Why would I care if he is or isn't?"

"I don't know, why do you?"

"I DON'T."

"Ok. How did he hurt Sakura?"

"He doesn't treat her like she matters anymore. He her scolded by Tsunade, he makes her look bad in front of Kakashi. He is making everything her fault."

"What do you mean by everything?"

"Everything. Every time they have an argument he makes it seem like it's entirely her fault. He won't listen anymore and is always talking back and putting her down."

"How has he put her down?"

"By making her feel unwanted and unneeded. He doesn't call Kakashi sensei and when she pointed that out he told her to mind her business; as if she were an annoying pest."

"Maybe he just wanted to establish a boundary."

"He never did that before so why should he now? Why change everything now?"

"Because he's changing. You can't keep Naruto in a little box and never allow him to grow. Besides, shouldn't you want him to change? You don't seem to like him."

"I like him just fine."

"Then why call him an idiot but refuse to allow him to not be one? Why do you need Naruto to have such an obvious flaw? He aspires to be Hokage, an idiot can't be Hokage."

"Why does it matter why I want him t stay an idiot. He is one, he should stay one. If he didn't care about me butting into his life before he shouldn't care now."

"Why?"

"Because that's how it was supposed to be."

"Why? Why does Naruto have to be static? Sakura changed, all of your generation has. It is very likely Naruto has undergone the largest change amongst you. Why don't you support that?"

"Because he never left. Sometimes I'd make Sakura act out, she'd get loud or violent and it pushed almost everyone away but never Naruto. He never went away and was even kind. But now? Now he'll go away and why? Because I can be a little aggressive sometimes?"

"So, Naruto didn't just support Sakura, he supported you as well? He validated you or at least made you feel like you wouldn't cause Sakura to be alone?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's just, she always suppressed me. Be it with the bullies or Sasuke's constant rejection or derision, she wouldn't express unless I made her so it always came out wrong. But Naruto, he'd just accept it and still give us a kind word."

"But wouldn't it be better if you could express how you truly felt with the correct parties instead of using Naruto as an emotional punching bag? At least that way, you can become whole again and won't lose Naruto."

"I guess."

* * *

The Three days passed in a blur and, as instructed, Naruto arrived at the Hokage's private training area. He was, again, wearing his blue uniform with matching facemask and bandana along with his chunin vest. He had his ninjato and khukuri knives strapped to his back as well as a black holster on his thigh. He was surprised that so many people were in attendance and mildly displeased by it. Standing beside Tsunade and Shizune were three ANBU, Kakashi, Yamato and Fukasaku-sensei.

"I thought this was going to be a private affair." Naruto said.

"It is, what is witnessed here will go no further than those in attendance but there being here is necessary." said Tsunade.

"In case your pet fox goes rabid?" asked Naruto, to the surprise of several.

"No, Naruto" answered Tsunade. Truthfully, the ANBU and Yamato were there, partially, to break things up if Naruto and Jiraiya went too far but the concern wasn't over his bijuu; however, Naruto likely wouldn't see the difference at this point."

"When will Jiraiya drop his sexual predator jutsu so we can get this over with?"

"Respect for your betters is the first lesson I'll teach you after I win." Jiraiya said, dropping his **Hiding with Camouflage Jutsu**. Naruto noticed Jiraiya wasn't wearing his trademark headgear and realized he was paying him the exact insult Sasuke had, Jiraiya's attempt at psychological warfare. Naruto brushed the meaningless gesture off, already believing Jiraiya had no respect for him. Subtly reasserting it made no difference. The two men walked into a clearing, thirty feet separating them with Fukasaku standing in between.

"Naruto-chan, Jiraiya-chan you've already agreed to the stipulations of this fight but keep in mind there will be no maiming and no attempts to kill. Also, Naruto, at my behest you have additional restrictions that you will adhere to. Do you understand?"

"Hai/Hai" both men responded but Jiraiya was curious about the other stipulations Pa put on Naruto but there was no time to worry about it as Pa had called a start to the fight.

Naruto immediately performed a series of hand seals and the clearing became surrounded by a thick fog; the **Hiding in Mist Jutsu** Jiraiya immediately identified the technique and his senses were on high alert. He stilled himself, allowing Naruto to make the opening attack. Suddenly, he felt himself surrounded and had to block attacks from the right and the left of him with his arms while sending a kick behind him, connecting flush. He tossed the attacker to his left away and used his free hand to punch the last Naruto in his grasp. He heard each attacker dispel and awaited the next round. He didn't have to wait long as again, three attackers appeared and again Jiraiya easily fended them off but the momentary distraction allowed Naruto to emerge from below the ground and give Jiraiya a shallow cut on the back of his right leg with one of his Khurikuri.

Cursing himself for getting too comfortable, Jiraiya attacked the knife wielding Naruto, only to discover it was a shadow clone as well. The cut wasn't deep but Jiraiya started to feel a numbing sensation. 'Poison, a paralytic at that' Jiraiya concluded. It was a good idea, wear down a superior opponent slowly before truly dedicating to an attack but thanks to being Tsunade's teammate, Jiraiya had an incredibly strong resistance to most common poisons. He'd bet Naruto wouldn't know that and would be assuming he was compromised now. And as predicted, only one Naruto revealed himself, on the side of his would be paralyzed leg. Jiraiya wasted no time attacking the Naruto in front of him, to see it was another shadow clone. Jiraiya was getting a bit disappointed in Naruto's tactics, not that they weren't sound but figured he'd be more proactive. Jiraiya barely had time to finish that thought before he had to perform a substitution to avoid a powerful wind jutsu. He had no time to assess his situation as he dodged multiple kunai headed toward his location. Deciding he'd had enough, Jiraiya unleashed a powerful katon jutsu to evaporate the mist.

Naruto was displeased but not shocked that the poison hadn't worked, he didn't use poisons so he got a pretty common one. Not even the removal of his mist was that big a deal as Jiraiya likely used a greater percentage of his reserves to remove it than Naruto had with the mist and his clones. He just needed time to set his trap, which he had and now Jiraiya was surrounded. He met Jiraiya's eyes as the Sannin looked none too impressed but Naruto didn't care. Jiraiya was nothing to him now. He watched as Jiraiya decided to take the initiative and charge Naruto, only to activate his trap. The blonde smiled.

Jiraiya knew something was wrong as soon as he took the step, he rolled to his left to avoid the small but powerful explosion. However, he had no time to think as his placement triggered another explosion array. It dawned on Jiraiya what Naruto had been doing, creating a literal minefield to ensnare the Sannin. Now, that was a plan, he could admit but he had no interest in continually dodging these things. He guessed they could be triggered by pressure or chakra so he performed the **Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld** and watched as all around him went off but the mud muted the impact of the explosions. Jiraiya reacted too late to the hit to his left shoulder joint, the hit to his right coming immediately after. The punch to his solar plexus followed by a kick to the same place, Naruto's shin buried deep in the stomach of the Sannin finished the combination, the force tossing the Sannin back slightly.

"Not bad" Jiraiya said, getting back to his feet and recognizing that combination. "But let me show you the difference" he said before blurring towards Naruto and performing the same series of strikes with more power and more effect than Naruto had been able to accomplish "between a brat and a master." Jiraiya decided not to allow Naruto any space and forced an exchange of taijutsu. Naruto held himself well, managing to land a series of blows on Jiraiya's joints and vulnerable areas but Jiraiya seemed to shrug them off while landing the more numerous and more impactful strikes. Naruto was losing but Jiraiya was suffocating him and not allowing Naruto to change the area of battle or even have one of his clones on standby replace him as Naruto was constantly moving.

It may have appeared as if Jiraiya was simply walking through Naruto's offense but that wasn't the case. Years of training with Tsunade taught him how to mask the damage he suffered but his ribs were aching and the muscles around his various joints were starting to tighten up. He was requiring more effort to keep up his pace. He saw Naruto leave an opening and nailed him with a spin kick that sent the blond flying back. Jiraiya had no intention of allowing him a moment to think and rushed him. He then saw Naruto utilize a level of speed he didn't realize he had as he circled around Jiraiya's rushing attack. What Jiraiya did not see was Naruto draw his blade in one smooth motion and bring it in a downward arc, cutting through Jiraiya's shirt and leaving a wound on his back. Jiraiya had a similar thought to all watching the fight, had Naruto extended his blade with wind chakra, Jiraiya would be dead. He had no time to add more thoughts to the subject as he immediately replaced himself, avoiding four **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu** that hit the poor log he switched with simultaneously from each side, crushing it to bits.

Jiraiya had to put up an **Earth Style: Mud Wall** to avoid a series of water bullets launched by Naruto's clones. Not wanting to cede any ground, one clone performed another **Great Breakthrough** while another performed the **Water Style: Wild Water Wave** the wind jutsu adding to the power of the water and broke through the defensive jutsu of Jiraiya, who still avoided being impacted by the attack. He went to dispel clones, only to have his attack interrupted by the attack of another Naruto, his sword drawn. Jiraiya had barely enough time to deflect the strike with a kunai but was kicked in the stomach by one of his initial targets for his effort. Jiraiya rolled back and pulled out another kunai with his empty hand as he parried the attacks of the three clones engaging him, one attacking with the khukuri the last with taijutsu.

The clones managed to occupy Jiraiya's time but for a bit, only giving Jiraiya a few small cuts before being defeated. Growing tired, sore and in pain from the cuts over his body, Jiraiya allowed his discipline to slip slightly but it was enough to be clipped by a **Wind Style: Vacuum Sphere**. He didn't have time to acknowledge the pain as a **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** was headed toward his direction. Jiraiya evaded the jutsu but was put on the defensive again by, what he assumed, was the real Naruto attacking him with his ninjato. Throwing one of the kunai he had in hand at the fire jutsu wielding clone, Jiraiya landed a direct hit, dispelling it as he used the other kuani to deflect Naruto's onslaught. For only two years of study, Jiraiya had to admit he was impressed with Naruto's swordsmanship but his experienced eye caught an opening. He quickly grabbed Naruto's right arm, turned into Naruto's guard, bringing the arm over Jiraiya's shoulder as the Sannin slammed the arm down, dislocating Naruto's arm and making him drop the sword. Jiraiya turned to face Naruto and headbutted him breaking his nose following it up with a **Rasengan** to the gut for good measure, allowing Naruto to fly away from the impact..

Tsunade had seen enough. Naruto had pushed Jiraiya harder than almost any of her other shinobi would have managed. She didn't want to see anymore. Before she could call it, however, she caught the look in Naruto's eyes, they burned in determination but seemed to be pleading for her to let this continue so she held her tongue and hoped she wouldn't regret it. Jiraiya, however, was surprised Tsunade hadn't signaled an end to this. Naruto was down an arm and no amount of shadow clones was going to make up for that. Speaking of, Jiraiya saw two shadow clones appear beside Naruto but he felt no chakra pulse so assumed they had already been created. He watched as one flipped through a series of hand seals and Jiraiya blurred through his own, betting that his katon could match a suiton or overtake a futon. He was wrong. His **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bullet** was suffocated by the clone's **Wind Style: Vacuum Wave** , forcing the Toad Sage to dodge its impact. The two remaining clones keep Jiraiya busy with their ninjutsu barrage while Naruto tried to collect himself. He knew the clones would run out of chakra soon and while his reserves were fine, the physical damage dealt by Jiraiya had started to add up. He had a plan, one seal he could use since he refused to use the **Hiraishin** in front of people he didn't know. It took a good bit of chakra, especially since he couldn't use hand seals to help him materialize it **.** He was just glad the clones had bought him some time.

The shadow clones' assault started to slow down and Jiraiya knew he just had to hang on long enough for them to run out of chakra. He was impressed with his Godson, so proud of how far he had come and without the aid of his bijuu. It was unreal and he hoped Naruto would understand why he did this and he planned to have him prepare for the foreseeable future. Finally the clones dispelled and Jiraiya wasted no time closing the distance between his Godson and he, intent on finishing this exercise. He assumed Naruto hadn't moved due to the onset of physical exhaustion, he assumed his hand was on the ground for support. He'd known he was wrong entirely too late as the golden chains emerged from the ground, wrapping around Jiraiya tightly and denying him access to his chakra.

"How?" Jiraiya asked, immobilized on the ground and watching as Naruto approached him.

"Clan shit" Naruto said, raspily before decking his Godfather with all of his remaining strength, knocking the Sannin out. Tsunade immediately called the spar and rushed over to Naruto, Shizune heading over to Jiraiya. As soon as she made it over to him, her hands encased in green chakra, Naruto put most of his body weight on her, finding it difficult to talk but was clearly smiling through his mask.

"You idiot, you have a concussion, a dislocated shoulder, bruised and crack ribs among other things."

"Yea, yea, yea. I still kicked his ass, though, dattebayo!".

"So you did, gaki. So you did." Tsunade said, smiling at her fellow blonde.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, the ANBU Commander, the two senior Captains were conferring with Kakashi, Yamato and Fukasaku over what they had just witnessed. Quickly they had come to the same conclusion Jiraiya had. Trying to stuff more skills into Naruto would be pointless. What he needed was experience with high level battles under various constraints. The group waited for the two medics and the two combatants to return to them before the Commander would report their conclusions. Seeing Tsunade node, she began,

"Tsunade-sama, we have concluded that Jiraiya was correct in his hypothesis about Chunin Uzumaki." It was only his tiredness that allowed Naruto to not react immediately to the statement that Jiraiya had been right concerning anything about himself. "Uzumaki-san is high skilled but needs experience fighting high level ninja. We recommend he be temporarily suspended from missions outside of the village as to focus on this new regimen."

"I just started taking missions again. I'm a shinobi, I take missions!" said Naruto, irately.

"The Akatsuki threat is more important than that" argued the ANBU commander.

"They are but keeping him in the village will stunt his growth however you will be on a reduced workload." said Tsunade. Naruto nodded, seeing the compromise as the best he was going to do.

"Good. Everyday you are not assigned a mission you will meet here. Naruto, you need experience and there is only one way to get it. Everyday you are here you will fight a member of our forces under various restrictions. Your first opponent will be Jiraiya and he will be until you can match him without aid of a single shadow clone."

"What?!" Naruto said. The refusal was on the tip of his tongue but couldn't be voiced due to Fukasaku.

"You will do this, Naruto-chan. This is what's best." Seeing the cold fury in Naruto's eyes, Fukasaku continued, "Don't let Jiraiya's past failures blind you to the truth. Think boy, what isn't adding up here."

Naruto did as his sensei said, having been too angry for the past few days to think of much beyond hurting Jiraiya. Taking in all the details as he knew them. Some things started to seem out of place, especially the fight in Jiraiya's hospital room. The more he thought about it the more foolish he felt, Jiraiya had winded him up to get him to issue the challenge.

"So you didn't mean it?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I didn't. Your father would be incredibly proud of you, your mother would as well. I'm sorry I had to trick you but we need to know your limits. Now that we have some idea we can start moving things forward. You're really good now, Naruto. And could possibly match me at my best if you used the bijuu chakra. However, by the time Nagato comes you'll be a monster."

"Fine, Pervy-Sage. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said and then exited the training ground.

"You have one last chance at this, Jiraiya. I don't know if he'll ever truly forgive you but if you screw up this time I'll snap your spin." replied Tsunade as she headed back to her office. Jiraiya knew she was right, if he didn't get things right this time his Godson would be lost to him regardless of if he survived Nagato or not. He wouldn't allow that. He'd redeem himself no matter how long it took. It was his promise of a lifetime.


	12. A Pattern of Behavior

"I want you to know I'm doing this under extreme protest." Naruto said, having just entered training ground zero.

"You seemed more accepting yesterday." replied JIraiya.

"I was hurt and tired yesterday, forgive me if I didn't have the energy for a tirade."

"And you do now?"

"Yes, but I won't bother. I trust Fukasaku-sensei and Tsunade. I will point out one thing; every time you've had the chance to be straight with me you've lied to my face or attempted to manipulate me." said Naruto. Seeing Jiraiya wanting to retort he continued, "When we first met you acted like you didn't know who I was and that I had to earn your acknowledgement. You purposely had me exhaust myself so I couldn't do anything but what you wanted when you threw me off that cliff. And you never bothered to tell me you had no intention of training me to be anything but a weapon. That's just before I left you. We don't need to bring up recent history. It, however, leads me to one conclusion, you don't respect me. Maybe you don't think you need to, that I'm not worthy of it but I am. I'll do this so I'm prepared to face the student you did have time for but I don't want to be here."

Jiraiya was dismayed to see his pattern of behavior as described from Naruto's perspective. He wouldn't deny he would often without information to get Naruto to do what he wanted but the intent was never malicious, however Jiraiya doubted he'd be able to convince Naruto of that, at least not in the near future but wanted to try anyway.

"I never considered what that all would look like from your perspective. I won't deny manipulating you but it wasn't because I don't respect you. I know you may find that hard to believe but it's the truth, I messed up and I mess up but it isn't due to lack of respect. I also didn't want you to be a weapon, I wanted you to outlive me. Until I infiltrated Ame, I thought every student I had before you was dead and I didn't want that to happen to you. I could have explained what I wanted to do in my hospital room, I didn't have to trick you but at the time it seemed like the best option. I don't know why but I just can't get through to you any other way."

"Have you tried?"

"Yes. With Sasuke, I told you to give up on him, that he was a lost cause and you didn't listen. Yet, somehow Pa got through to you."

"He didn't tell me continuing on made me stupid! Something people have been calling me since I could remember. He didn't tell me Sasuke was a lost cause, making me wonder where I'd be if a kind old man and some ramen chefs hadn't bothered to try! He pointed out that I couldn't help Sasuke unless he was willing to help himself, that by trying to save him I risked harming others and as much as I considered him a friend and like what I could have been. You don't bother to explain things, you just dictate and talk down to me like everyone else when you aren't trying to outright trick me."

"Because I expect you to put things together, Naruto. Figure things out for yourself."

"That's circular logic. How am I supposed to learn to do that if I haven't been taught to do it? Everything with you is just throwing me off the cliff, damn the consequences. Whatever, this isn't going anywhere let's just get it over with."

* * *

"How was it, Naruto-chan?"

"Difficult, Sensei. I really would prefer to just not deal with him."

"I understand, m'boy but his idea had merit. I wouldn't have agreed with him otherwise, even if I do hope you two can eventually resolve your issues."

"I tried."

"I know and I wouldn't fault your approach. But you are the last of his family, being told you'd never consider him as such must have been a huge blow, which isn't to say he is owed your forgiveness. If his mistakes are too large or too numerous that's ultimately your decision."

"It's hard to forgive someone who won't be honest with you."

"Especially when you already resent them."

"I suppose. Hard not to, given it's his student that's coming after me. One he took three years out of the peak of his career to train with two others but couldn't be bothered with me. Yes, I believe I'm entitled to some resentment."

"You are, until it becomes a detriment. It hasn't yet but your anger toward him is nearly palpable."

"Why wouldn't it be? I'm a pretty forgiving person but Jiraiya has gone too far. He lied to my parents, Sensei. He made them believe I'd have someone if something ever happened to them. It's not like they had an extended family or any family so for him to say the words, accept the honor but not mean it?

I'll never know them in any real way and he had no intention of telling me about them. But he judged me, compared me to two standards I knew nothing about. Every time I failed, he must have smugly concluded I was nothing like my dad. You say he was goading me in his hospital room, I think he's been sitting on that comment for awhile now. You say I'm the last of his family. How could I be when he actively betrayed mine. What could have been different had they known I'd be alone, known Jiraiya was a lying coward? We'll never know. I tried to establish something with him and he flat out rejected me. The day I return from avenging my parents and he says nothing about it but takes me on some bullshit missions to get him out of something that had nothing to do with me. He lied to my parents, he lies to me and he lies to himself. How am I supposed to let go of all of that?"

"I don't know, Naruto-chan, I don't know."

* * *

Unaware to the Master and Student, their conversation was being watched. Jiraiya felt even worse after seeing Naruto's true feelings, scared he'd never be able to make amends with his godson. "I've really screwed up."

"Yes, unfortunately you have." said Tsunade.

"I feel the sympathy pouring from you, Tsunade."

"Oh, I'm Tsunade now? Here, I thought I was just your Hokage."

"Could you really blame me?"

"I'm not doing this right now, Jiraiya, what do you want?"

"Understanding? I don't know, a friendly ear."

"Is anything he said wrong?"

"No but it also isn't that simple."

"Yes, it is, Jiraiya. It's straightforward. Look, Shizune has every reason to resentment and probably should have abandoned me ten times over so only being a less than stellar sensei, I get that. But you move him around like a piece on a gameboard. No one would like that treatment and then when you conveniently decide he's actually important to you it makes the games more offensive, not less."

"So, what, that's it? I get him ready for Nagato and we're done?"

"What more do you want, Jiraiya? You had a lifetime of chances, even when he returned and you didn't accept it. You couldn't get over yourself, stop playing the "Gallant Jiraiya" long enough to hear what Naruto needed. I can order him to train with you, Fukasaku can make him see why it's important but no one can undo the damage you've done. Your previous relationship with Nagato likely won't help matters but you made your choices."

"And I'm sorry, damnit. Doesn't that matter?" Jiraiya barked, at wits end.

"Not, if you keep making them, Jiraiya. I don't have any more time for this. I need to arrange the Uchiha's transport to Blood Prison."

"When was that decided?"

"Just got approval from the Daimyo. I really hope he doesn't make this a habit."

"Traitor he may be but his name carries weight just like yours."

"Ugh, true. Either way, he'll be out of my hair soon and I'm sure I'll have another fine mess to contend with."

* * *

 **One Month Later**

As he made his way through the labyrinth that separated him from his target, he was almost amused by the ineffectual security. He couldn't remember the last time he allowed himself to be amused or feel any emotion outside of annoyance, likely at something Hidan had done. He'd known where the snake was but it'd been so long since he could move freely he enjoyed the travel. Even found some missing nin to beat up on, like training for what was to come ahead. Rounding another corner he walked, leisurely toward the final door and took even more amusement from Orochimaru's expression when he entered.

"Leader-sama" Orochimaru said. His voice betrayed nothing of his emotional state but even he knew he was no match for the Akatsuki leader and only hoped he could escape if it came to that.

"Orochimaru. And it's Nagato, now. I'm sure you're wondering why I've darken your door."

"Honored you'd make the effort."

"You flatter me so. Well, I'm here to get you to join the gang. I have need of your services so pack your things and lets head back."

"I doubt Itachi would be ok with this."

"Itachi doesn't get a choice and not to put too fine a point on the recruitment pitch but neither do you."

"So, do what you say or else?"

"Yes, except the 'or else' is I'll snatch your soul from your body."

"It appears I'll be going to Ame."

"Good. And I understand you have an Uzumaki in your employ. Bring her with you." Nagato said before turning his back and leaving the room. As soon as he exited, Orochimaru considered the cost and benefits to a hasty retreat. More than likely, Nagato was prepared for it but it's better to fight now than walk passively to your execution. Another part of Orochimaru, the ever curious part wanted to see what would happen and inquire about that evolved eye the Akatsuki leader was porting. The latter side won out and Orochimaru gathered his things, along with Karin preparing to leave. He met Nagato right outside is base and the trio departed for the return trip to Ame, Karin a stuttering mess at meeting someone from her clan and one stronger than Orochimaru to boot.

* * *

She had been released from the mental health facility for a week, Inoichi and the other doctors confident the integration of her alternate personality was stable enough that the stressors of shinobi life wouldn't cause her to retreat back. She'd had a lot of time to think and talk about her "selves" as it were and while the process was fruitful, a part of her still felt vulnerable and emotionally drained. Ino had been a big help as she was her most consistent visitor, Tsunade and Shizune both making time as well. She didn't mind that the other rookies hadn't come to see her, Ino stating they didn't know about her condition' even if she understood there shouldn't be a stigma around mental illness she couldn't help but feel that they'd judge her or lose trust in her if they knew.

She had slowly been getting back in the swing of things, the facility allowing sufficient training to not rust too much but her other duties had suffered. The chaotic nature of the hospital was actually a comfort, it got her active and provided a distraction. Tsunade had also mentioned ramping up her training as she was sure the Akatsuki would strike Konoha in the near future. She was headed toward her first team meeting since her episode and admittedly was dreading seeing Naruto. She knew they couldn't just pretend like she or her alter hadn't said what they did but she didn't want to lose her friend or have him pull away. An even worse option would be him remaining friends out of pity or guilt. As she neared the training ground, she heard what sounded like soft snoring and soon enough was upon a napping Naruto, one that looked as if he'd been in pretty serious fight if the state of his clothes were any indication. Decided not to disturb him she took a seat beside the sleeping blond and awaited the arrival of the rest of her team.

About five minutes before Kakashi was set to arrive Naruto shot up as if hit with a raiton jutsu and while his eyes still hadn't focused, he could make out the one of a kind pink hair. "Hey, Sakura-chan" he greeted as he rubbed his eyes, unknowingly touching the girl that he stilled called her that.

"Hey, Naruto" she replied back, hesitantly. The two sat in silence until they saw Pakkun arrived and informed them neither Kakashi nor Yamato would make it today, both chunin realizing they'd been setup. Never one for awkwardness spoke first.

"How are you, Sakura-chan?"

"Better. I'm sorry it took me being so awful to you to get the help I needed but I'm glad I got it."

"You don't have to apologize, Sakura-chan. You weren't yourself, that's what I believe. How about a fresh start?" he said smiling.

"How do suggest we do that?"

"Easy. Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, toads, ramen and letter writing. I also like the stillness in early morning. I don't like traitors, manipulators and those who lie to themselves. My dream is to become Hokage, dattebayo!" he said smiling the entire time.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I like medical ninjutsu, spending time with Ino and punching things insanely hard. I dislike bullies and the inconsiderate. My dream is to surpass Tsunade-shishou." she said with a reserved smile of her own. The last two members of team seven chatted for most of the afternoon until Sakura broached a sensitive subject.

"Naruto, did you see Sasuke before he was transferred?"

"No, the last time we spoke was enough for me. Kakashi-taicho had a few times since but I don't think he saw him right before he was sent away. Why?"

"I don't know. I understand why you hate him now, I guess a small part of me still wants to save him and reunite the team."

"I don't hate him, Sakura-chan. I no longer think of him as my best friend but it wouldn't have been easy to have to kill him. I wanted to save him, too. The problem was, Sasuke never wanted to save himself and I couldn't justify the harm to myself or the risk of harm to others just for him to rebuff us at every turn."

"Oh."

"Don't be down, Sakura-chan. You did bring him back and while it isn't how we hoped he wasn't given a lifetime sentence. Maybe he can find it in himself to grow but if not, there's so much in the world beyond him."

"You really don't hate him?"

"No. I think I pity him too much to hate him. It helps I was the only one he hurt. Had it been another Konoha shinobi, one that couldn't survive a chidori I may feel differently."

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade, Kakashi and Yamato watch as the two teens start to repair their relationship. Tsunade hopes that with Sasuke no longer looming over her apprentice she can finally put him in the past and move on with her life. Kakashi can only promise himself to protect and guide those two to the best of his abilities, to preserve what is left of his team. Yamato just wants an end to the teen drama. They don't allow drama in ANBU so he has no method for dealing with it. All three hope that this reconciliation happened in time and the pair will be ready for the challenges ahead.


	13. Prepared But Unready

_Naruto found himself in an all white room, no doors and no windows. Completely vacant except for the woman sitting in the middle of it. He couldn't see her face but her pale, white skin had an ethereal glow to it, even in the bright room. Her hair, long and black, stopping just at her tailbone. She wore a simple black kimono._

" _You've finally come" the voice said, light and playful._

" _Finally?" questioned Naruto, unsure of why this woman would have been expecting him._

" _Yes, finally. Please, come sit." she said and Naruto made his way to her, finally getting a look at her face; briefly acknowledging she was attractive. As he sat blue met green as she gazed into his eyes._

" _Why did you say finally and who are you?"_

" _Finally because I've been expecting you for your entire life and I'm the person that helped your father seal the Kyuubi within you."_

" _You're the Shinigami?"_

" _I am!" she chirped. "And like I said, you're finally here. I've been waiting for your arrival since the day of your birth, since you were touched by me."_

" _Eh…"_

" _Why so surprised? So many times I thought you'd join me, so many times your spirit was near the breaking point but you always managed to pull through. Until that last time. I curse that noisy toad."_

" _Why would you want me dead?"_

" _Because you belong to me, with me."_

" _I.. I don't know what to say to that."_

" _You don't need to say anything, silly. Besides, you'll be with me soon enough."_

" _No, I won't. I have too much to do, to many people that count on me."_

" _And that's why you'll falter, just like last time. So much weight, so many expectations placed on you. Your father expected you to accomplish something alone your mother didn't with support. The Sandaime expected you to change the opinions of the villagers by yourself. Jiraiya thinks you're the child of prophecy and yet none of them prepared you for it. They've set you up to fail. You're going to be crushed under all that weight."_

" _No, I won't. You're right, I broke once but I won't do it again."_

" _You don't even believe that. I know you, I know what you think. That naive confidence you once had, what allowed you to push on isn't there anymore, is it?"_

" _I don't need it, I have other people to lean on."_

" _You don't believe that."_

" _Yes, I do."_

" _Stop lying, Naruto. You don't believe you can depend on them. Be honest."_

" _I am being honest. In Konoha, you lean on your comrades because teamwork is the bedrock."_

" _Hai, teamwork. Who of your generation can you count on to fight side by side? The clan brats that barely had any drive to improve; having to be ordered to do so? The one dimensional taijutsu and weapons specialist? Neji? The Jounin that has yet to show proficiency in two elements and is only a threat at close range? Sakura? Don't make me laugh. Ultimately, you believe you must do things on your own, a lifetime of forced isolation will do that. But you can't make yourself truly depend on any of them and without faith in your support or absolute faith in yourself how will you pull through?"_

" _I'll figure something out."_

" _No, you won't. You'll come to me because with me is the only true peace you'll ever know. No lofty goals to achieve, no one to disappoint or fail. I'll always accept you as you are and you'll never be alone again. Isn't that what you want?"_

" _No. I'll fight to protect my precious people."_

" _Protecting your precious people is exactly what almost brought you to me so please continue. Face the challenges you haven't fully been prepared for. I'll wait until you realize the gap in what you are and what you need to be and then you'll call out to me again. You'll desire my embrace and I'll give it."_

* * *

The dream was unsettling but it was the approach of five unfamiliar chakra signatures that awoke Naruto. The rapid but stealthy approach of the four suggested enemy action and Naruto had no intention of conceding the initiative; quickly he summoned four kunai and threw them at the targets aiming to remain hidden and then removed his sword, adopting a defensive stance.

"There's no need for that Naruto-san" said the man who walked with a cane. "I only wanted to speak with you briefly."

"You normally bring a squad with you to just talk or am I special?"

"Yes." he said and Naruto didn't bother to clarify if he meant either or both. "I'm Danzo Shimura, I sent you some training materials while you were away."

"Oh, thanks for that; they were a big help. So… Sup." Naruto said, sheathing his sword but staying at the ready.

"What an interesting greeting. Well, I am curious as to how your training has progressed and wanted to see if I could get a demonstration. I'm sure one of my private security operatives could give you a challenge." replied Danzo.

"They could but each one has a shadow clone holding a kunai to their throat so as far as spars go, I've already won."

"Impressive."

"I try. Is there anything else I can do for you, Honorable Elder?"

"Yes, I'll be hosting a gathering of the clan heads and heirs, I'd hoped you and your teammate might drop by as well."

"I can't speak for Sakura but sure, I'll be there. What time?"

"Seven and it's informal so no need to get dressed up."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll leave you to it, Naruto-san, keep training hard to protect the Great Tree."

"I'll see what I can do."

Danzo departed with his bodyguards just as Kakashi and Yamato arrived, neither looking happy to see him near Naruto and both questioned the blond on what Danzo wanted. Naruto informed them but they were still unsettled through team training. So much so Kakashi went to speak to Tsunade directly to express his concerns. It was to his shock that Danzo was in Tsunade's office as well. He claimed to have no ulterior motive and even admitted his initial designs on Naruto would have limited his potential Kakashi didn't trust the old man and resolved to kept an eye on him. If he made a move, Danzo would be put down.

* * *

Naruto didn't get intimidated by important people. It was neither a good nor bad thing; well it was more honestly both. In his youth, he rarely showed proper respect to people and while some may find it enduring, most find it annoying. As he's matured, he still has a distaste for titles (why do you need to have your position constantly reinforced? Why are you in need of greater respect beyond common decency?) but reminded himself to be on his best behavior today with the clan heads. He arrived on time and was surprised to see he was one of the last ones there but started making the rounds nonetheless. He was absolute crap at small talk, sure he could talk to anyone but what people used to consider babble was Naruto's sincere attempt at conversation, he never just said things to say them he just had a lot of thoughts in his head. Soon they moved to a large dining room where Naruto was instructed to set at the end.

"Naruto-san," Danzo spoke, "I have to confess that there was a motive for having this gathering. All of us here knew your parents and I thought it might be agreeable for them to share some stories or experiences they had so you could know them as people."

Whatever Danzo's motive was if he could read minds he'd likely be shocked to know that for a split second Naruto wanted to murder every adult in this room. It's bad enough Kakashi and Jiraiya never bothered to tell him about their connection to his parents, to keep that from him but to see this pack of hypocrites make a show of it was rage inducing. So, what, now that he wasn't a pariah he'd earned the right to know more about his parents? Not when it would have done him some good, to know he was loved and they didn't choose to leave him because of something he did. To have a standard to aspire to instead of desperately trying to be seen by anyone, anyone at all. No, now when he's essentially a grown man do they impart this information unto him. How fucking magnanimous!

"Before you start, did all of you know?" By the looks on their faces this wasn't a question they'd wanted to answer but it appears Kiba's mom was going to bite the bullet.

"Yea, we either knew or suspected. We… we didn't to intend to disregard Minato's final wish and none of us bore you any resentment or hostility it just became so easy to pretend you weren't who you were. We could busy ourselves with clan matters and ignore the sacrifices you were forced to make and how you were treated."

"Troublesome. She's right. I know Minato would be disappointed how we failed him and you."

"Then don't bother. I don't need your stories, I'm fine." Naruto said neutrally and truly meant it. What they knew was largely immaterial, he'd never know his parents as parents so how could knowing Minato was a genius and Kushina was fiery supposed to enlighten him?

"Wait, Naruto who are you parents?" asked Ino. Instead of answering verbally, Naruto stabbed a tri-pronged kunai into the table.

"No fucking way, dude your dad was the Yondaime!" exclaimed Kiba and Naruto nodded. A part of him gets why Kiba seems so excited but then again, he doesn't. His dad died the day he was born, your cool parent becomes exponentially less so if they can't be there to impart it to you. Granted, Naruto understood why Minato did what he did and even told him as much when he met his parents, he still slugged the bum though.

"W-who was your mom, Naruto-kun?"

"Kushina Uzumaki, The Akai Chishio no Habanero."

Seeing no one was familiar with the name Inochi spoke. "She was a powerful kunoichi in her own right, teaching Minato about fuinjutsu."

"She helped him reseal the kyuubi after it had been extracted from her and fresh from childbirth but no one mentions that." Naruto added, still with no emotion in his voice. Seriously, that's so sexist. Naruto said as much and Kushina gushed about how her, "Sochi-kun was woke as fuck." whatever that means. But it made her happy.

"How do you know that?" asked Hiashi.

"Ninja." Naruto said with an eye smile. Hiashi just nodded showing his acceptance of the universal explanation.

"Why don't you want to hear about them?" Danzo asked, getting everyone back on topic.

"Well, I know how this is going to sound and I mean no disrespect but it feels like you're telling me this because you all feel I've some how earned knowing about them, as if it were a privilege. There was a time I needed that knowledge, to know for a fact my mother wasn't a whore and my father a drunken coward but instead I got the silence of four walls and the scorn of the ignorant. I was always worthy of it and if you felt I wasn't mature enough, I'd like to see how mature any of you would be in a similar situation where you've raised yourself since you were a child. I did the best I could with what I had but if that wasn't good enough then oh well but I just can't grant you the power of telling me I'm now worthy of being acknowledged as their son.

My father did that when he sealed the Kyuubi into me. Except for Hinata, it could have been any one of my classmates but he chose to allow his entire family to make the sacrifice. You ignored his wish, you ignored me," Naruto paused for a shrug, "that's life. I won't spend too much time worried about it but I won't be used to ease guilty consciences. You didn't follow through on your Hokage's dying wish and left his son to struggle without information that would have meant the world to him. You get to live with that."

* * *

Dinner resumed without much incident and the mood lightened considerably. As the evening came to a close, the rookies all departed to a training ground in hopes of getting more information out of Naruto. The clan heads, minus Danzo, departed to the nearest bar to try to digest Naruto's words.

"I didn't expect that." said Chouza.

"I didn't either, guess Naruto really matured during his training trip. Before, he would have wanted to know every last detail we knew." replied Inoichi.

"And we would have absolved ourselves at his expense, removing the guilt and dishonor of our actions. Guess he saw right through us." Shikaku followed up.

"That was not my intention. I want to make it up to him and Kushina. He deserves to know about her." Tsume argued.

"Yes, but it was as he stated, he always deserved to know. Hiruzen never ordered us not to tell him, he assumed we wouldn't bother as he never outright stated Naruto was their son and the old man was right. Now, what do these anecdotes mean to Naruto? Snippets, half-remembered stories of people he knows nothing about. I would like to make it up to him and Minato both but his ultimate point, sometimes you can't correct your mistakes is apt." Hiashi answered back.

"And now every time we do think of Minato or Kushina it'll be a bitter pill because we'll also remember how we failed their son and spat on their sacrifice. As if I need more things to feel guilty about." Inoichi stated.

"Troublesome."

* * *

"Troublesome, Kiba let it go."

"No, damnit. I want to know if he can do it. Can you, Naruto? Can you do it?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm a virgin but you're not my type and even if I taught you the **Sexy Jutsu** I'd still know you're a dude so that's a no go." Kiba paled at Naruto's words.

"That's not what I meant, bastard."

"How was I to know? You just kept asking me if I could do it and I had to assume what it meant. And to answer your question, I'm not telling. You guys are so curious about what I can do and I know virtually nothing of what you all can do. Doesn't seem fair."

"Is that a challenge, Uzumaki?" growled Kiba.

"Wouldn't be much of a challenge, Kibbles."

"Oh, that's it bastard, we can throw down right here right now."

"Just the two of us or should everyone get in on the fun?"

"I admit I've been wanting to get a second crack at you, Naruto." said Neji.

"Someone should get Lee and Tenten." said Choji and Naruto created two shadow clones to do just that.

"So, what are the rules?" asked Naruto.

"Battle Royale, everything but maiming and killing blows allowed!" shouted Kiba.

"Troublesome."

"That's lazyass for I'm in and I'm in." said Ino.

"What about you Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

"I'd like to participate as well." she said.

"You know, this is going to workout perfectly." observed Naruto.

"Why is that, Naruto-san?" asked Shino.

"Well, I'm going to be the next Hokage. It's for the best you all start seeing me as a tier above so a good old fashioned ass kicking will do just that."

"You cocky, blond shit! One fluke win in the Chunin Exams don't make you hot shit!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba, you're not even a footnote on my resume."

"Oh, snap!" said Ino. "Hey, Forehead, you've been quiet. Are you in?"

"Yea, sure."

"Don't sound too excited." Ino shot back.

"No reason to be, it'll just be Naruto and I at the end anyway."

"You really think you're both that far ahead of us?" questioned Neji

"Yes."

The group turned to see a dust cloud following Lee as he was shouting how youthful their joint spar was going to be. Tenten soon arrived via shunshin and all of the rookies separated to prepare for the fight to come. Naruto had to smile, the concerns from his dream forgotten. No one person could tear down Konoha and he had confidence that his group could meet the challenges facing them. But that was a concern for another night, he had some people to put in their place.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

None of them could believe what they'd just witnessed, experienced, lived through. Their Kage was down, barely clinging to life. A deep crater in the center of the village. Yugito beaten bloody. Darui in a similar state and Shi nearing chakra exhaustion. Bodies were everywhere. Structures dismantled. So much ruble in the streets they didn't even look like pathways anymore. None of it made sense. They were Kumo, the strongest Hidden Village. The most prepared and the most protected. No one who was able to think, to even remotely flirt with coherence could order this reality. Many felt shame, embarrassed they hadn't been more help to their leader. After the Sandaime Hokage died, many mocked the old man for being bested in single combat. What kind of Kage could fall to one foe? How week the Leaf must have become; soft and arrogant. Those people were eating their words as they sent silent prayers that their Kage lived to see tomorrow and, hopefully, could continue to fight and lead. He'd be needed now more than ever. The ones most upset and in disbelief? Samui, Omoi and Karui. They'd just watched their sensei fully utilize his bijuu power and still be defeated by one man. Kumo, a village never successfully invaded had been crushed within an hour. Fatalities may have been minimal but a significant number of their forces had been seriously wounded and their medical ninja were reaching their breaking point.

The assailants attacked without warning, a series of black and red cloaks descended upon them like demons. Overwhelming suiton jutsu, snake summons and unbreakable genjutsu only the start until the real monster arrived. He defeated A and B with minimal effort, abducting B after he was defeated and just like a flash storm, as fast as they appeared they left but a deep scar would be forever bore by the people of Kumo; the knowledge of what happened and how much worse it could have been will be the stuff of nightmares for a generation. After a short period of inactivity, the Akatsuki was once again on the move.


	14. Can It Be All So Simple?

The Jounin sensei arrived to see their charges preparing to square off. Gai, Asuma and Kurenai were as curious about Naruto's growth as anyone, even more so given how well he's hidden it, having revealed very little. It didn't help that Kakashi bragged about the teen every chance he got in the most insufferable Kakashi-esque way possible. Even Gai thought it was unyouthful. Now, however, they would finally see something as it was likely all of the rookies would be focusing on him. Curiously enough, Kakashi didn't seem concerned.

Without warning, Naruto blurred through some hand signs and a thick mist surrounded the training area, but not far enough to entrap the sensei. They heard sounds of several one sided battles, no clashing of steal or fists meeting flesh but they could clearly hear grunts of exertion on behalf of their students.

"Mah, mah, guess it's over already. You sure aren't very nice, Naruto." Kakashi said, never taking his eyes off his _Ichi Ichi_.

"They all wanted to fight me so now they all get to fight me. I don't see how that's mean, Taicho." Naruto remarked from behind, causing three of the Jounin to turn and face him.

"What did you do to them Naruto?" asked Asuma.

"My sole genjutsu, the **Illusion Mist justu**. Derived from the **Hiding in the Mists jutsu** and inspired by the Nidaime's **Bringer of Darkness jutsu**. I could just learn that but Tsunade-chan is stingy with the Forbidden Scroll." he finished with a pout.

"You can do genjutsu now?"

To Kurenai's question he chuckled while scratching the back of his head, "Not really. Couldn't do nuance for crap, don't have the fine control, normally. But just flooding people with my chakra? Yea, I can do that so it's more a hammer than the scalpel genjutsu normally are. But it's also why Neji and Hinata can't just see through it, my chakra is heavy enough to be felt."

"What are they seeing?" she followed up.

"A one on one fight with me where I'm just a little ahead of them so-"

"Their minds forces their body to work harder and harder until they pass out from exhaustion or strain. That's not bad, Naruto."

"Thanks."

"But, they actually wanted to see your skill. They are going to be disappointed." Kakashi remarked, really he just wanted Naruto to show the little brats up. Was he still a bit miffed about his short time as their ninjutsu instructor? Yes. Is he being a level of petty not befitting his rank? Yes. Does he care? Not in the slightest. Naruto didn't immediately respond to Kakashi, taking a few beats then he spoke.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"If I were less cool, I'd cry right now."

"You must allow the youthful tears to flow!"

"I'm sorry, Gai, did you say something?"

"How unyouthful!"

Naruto chuckled and walked back into the mist. A few moments later it dispersed with everyone looking as if they'd been engaged in heavy combat, excluding Naruto. They also had red marks either on their necks or where a vital organ would be. Neji and Hinata were the first to overcome the disorientation the genjutsu caused but the rest soon followed. Soon they all realized what just transpired, many feeling embarrassed.

"Did he really beat us all with a single jutsu?" Tenten asked incredulously, put out that her epic sword fight was just an illusion.

"Troublesome blond." responded Shikamaru, who had to constantly dodge Naruto's attempts to speed blitz him, not giving him a chance to plan a trap.

"What the shit, Naruto! You violated the spirit of this." Ino spat.

"Pfft. Next time someone you intend to fight starts going through hand signs do something other than look at them. What the hell, guys?"

"We were curious." Kiba remarked.

"And now you're dead."

* * *

"Hey nee-chan, is Tsunade still in?" Naruto ask, having gone to the Hokage Tower after his night with his fellow rookies.

"Hai, she is, go right in." Shizune said but Naruto could tell something was bothering her but he made a point to talk to her later. He walked into Tsunade's office to see her hard at work and he made a promise to figure out a way to reduce his paperwork when he took the chair.

"So, how was it, brat?" she asked not even looking up.

"Depends on what you mean by it. The gathering of important people? It was fine. I think I avoided pissing off the clan heads but we'll see. The spar afterward? They aren't ready."

"You knew they hadn't been training like you so there was bound to be a gap."

"Yes, a gap but I caught them all in a genjutsu because no one took the initiative to stop me."

"It was just a spar, not everyone has the 'come at me with intent to kill' mentality when they spar. Naruto, they are more prepared than you think, one bad showing doesn't change that. Now how would you have offended the clan heads?"

"Told them to keep their stories about my parents to themselves."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because they are doing it for themselves, not me. I won't be used to make themselves feel better."

"Fair enough. Was there something else I could help you with?"

"Yes, if you have the time. I have an idea and I'm in desperate need of the Queen of Potions and Elixirs."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Naru-chan."

"Don't call me that! Besides, I thought you'd welcome the opportunity to get your Raekwon on."

"Pfft, don't just say his name as if you could understand the significance of the purple tape."

" _Liquid Swords_ was better." Naruto muttered but Tsunade heard.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Did you just say _Liquid Swords_ was better than _Only Built for Kumo Linx_? Did that insanity just come out your mouth?"

"Oh, god, you're one of those people, Tsunade?"

"One of what people? Someone who knows what they are talking about?"

"No, one of those stans that just act like _Linx_ was just the height. Gza's better. He's just better." Naruto couldn't believe the look Tsunade was giving him, a mix between disbelief, disappointment and disgust.

"We need to leave. You clearly haven't listened to this properly but don't worry, I'll fix it for you." she said as she grabbed Naruto and carried him underarm like an unruly child, his struggle to free himself from her iron grasp didn't help things as he tried to stop her progress by holding onto the door frame.

"Let me go, you lunatic! You act like I praised Bobby Digital."

"If you had I'd be arranging a meeting with Inoichi now stop fighting and lets go."

"Nee-chan, save me; you're my only hope!"

"Sorry, Naruto but I had to go through this as well. I still prefer _Supreme Clientele_."

"Don't you start that again!"

"It's a perfectly defensible choice, Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade's poor ANBU detail could only watch on in amazement as their leader manhandled the village's jinchuriki like a sack of potatoes and argued with her longtime student about her music preferences. One member wanted to put in a good word about U Kami, not realizing his silence saved him a trip to the hospital. All and all it was a weird scene for the trio, one that wouldn't soon be forgotten no matter how much Naruto tried to bribe them in the future.

* * *

Tsunade had been a big help, the forced relistening of her favorite album notwithstanding. It had been late when he returned home so Naruto fell asleep with relative ease. That's why he was confused when he felt he was laying not on a pillow but someone's lap and had an unfamiliar weight on his chest. He extended his senses and while the chakra and the scents are rang familiar he couldn't put his hand on it. When he opened his eyes with a flutter he was greeted with the sight of a pig in pearls.

"Tonton?"

"Oink!" she said before giving him a quick nuzzle, which earned a laugh from the person whose lap he was occupying.

"Nee-chan? Where are we?" Naruto asked as he'd been to Shizune's apartment and it was nothing like this. The interior was nice, however, it felt very homie and had pictures on the wall of Tsunade, Shizune and he at various ages, his being the most noticeable. He didn't have long to be confused as she started to speak.

"I think, sometimes, about what would your life had been like if Tsunade and I had adopted you when you were little, even still a baby. It started when you returned from attempting to retrieve that fucking Uchiha; excuse my language. You were half dead and by all rights should have been dead and it scared me, how much I'd grown to care about you in such a short time. How you call me nee-chan and mean it. Then Tsunade told me what you were going to do and I was helpless. No one knew where you were, there would have been nothing any of us could do and you'd be gone from this world. I finally realized the pressure placed on you; that has been placed on you for your entire life and how you never had the support you needed. So, I think about a world where you'd never have to be a ninja, just a happy boy while Tsunade and I treat patients and maybe teach you how to be a doctor as well. No pressure, certainly no prophecy." she said as she started to tear up at the end. "How, how are you supposed to live with that? Why would anyone put that kind of burden on you?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if it's true."

"But could you really just ignore it? It's like Tsunade all over again. She's recognized as the world's greatest medic, and she is but she's one person and she can't do everything. But what happens when the world's greatest medic fails? Do they think about that, about how that title is dehumanizing. Konoha preaches teamwork but we depend on singular talents entirely too much. I know how rough your training sessions get as they push you past your limits. Why just you? We have thousands of shinobi, are we really defenseless against ten? Are our tactics so filmsy and our shinobi so weak that we must rely on one boy to save us? I wish I could just hide you somewhere no one could find you and let you start over."

"It'll be ok, nee-chan. I'm not going anywhere."

"Oink!"

"See, Tonton agrees with me."

Shizune and Naruto, with occasional input from Tonton would talk for hours more and she got out her hopes, fears and regrets. It was a, surprisingly, open exchange from the normally reserved medic and Naruto enjoyed the insight into his sister figure but after awhile Naruto felt a tug on his consciousness, one he couldn't ignore and let it pull him away, finding himself in his mindscape with Kurama staring at him.

"That wasn't just a dream, was it?"

" **No**."

"Well, don't slowball me, what was that? It felt real but I know I'm in my apartment."

" **It seems, you idiot-savant, have subconsciously started on the path of ninshu.** "

"How?"

" **A mixture of my granting you empathic abilities along with the extensive senjutsu training you've done with the toad? Add to it your own training with your chakra sensing and something may have came together, though I doubt you'd be smart enough to do it purposefully.** "

"Why do you enjoy insulting me so?"

" **I have nothing better to do. Also, I want to see how far I can push you until you blow up like the tomato used to.** "

"Bastard. So, how do I train in nishu to better control it or develop it further?"

" **I wouldn't recommend you bother with it right now.** "

"Why not? Wouldn't that honor your old man?"

" **Not if you're dead. Nishu is about connecting and understanding people. You train all day in preparation to kill someone. You learning to connect with him won't aid in that. If anything, it'd only hurt you. You overidentifying with the Uchiha almost got you killed. Face it, Naruto, if you truly understand someone it dulls your edge. In an ideal world, that's not a bad thing but in terms of the person you believe is coming to end you, I won't take that risk.** "

Kurama noticed Naruto adopt pensive look on his face, taking a deliberate pause before speaking. "Maybe."

" **What?** "

"I've changed and I don't always like it. I keep people at a distance now when I claim I want to know them better. I believe in peace but haven't thought about it once since Jiraiya escaped Nagato. I don't always feel like me and it isn't just an issue of maturity. I wanted to save Sasuke once, truly and now… if he came at me with a chidori I'd cut his head off."

" **My father was not a saint, Naruto. He would have killed his mother if he'd had the power to do so. Connecting with people, trying to be better doesn't mean every person with a tragic past gets to harm you first. The Uchiha wasn't owed impaling you and you haven't failed if you prioritize your safety over those that seek to harm you; not disagree but truly wish to see you in pain. My father spread chakra for a reason, Naruto. He didn't believe he alone could end wars, he felt everyone must choose to try to understand everyone else. No one man can do it all, others must believe and follow his lead and continue to advance.** "

"So, maybe there is a way to get Nagato to change his mind?"

" **Maybe but if there isn't you can't ignore reality like you used to.** "

"I know you're right, Kurama but a good shinobi plans multiple paths to the desire resolution. I've been so convinced this can only end in death, his or mine that I've never considered an alternative but maybe I should? No telling when we'll meet and I won't let harm befall my comrades but this might be able to go a different way."


	15. Ladies in My Life

It was weird, Shizune thought. She'd had Naruto on her mind, enough to have a dream about him last night and now they were having lunch together. It rarely happened as he was either training or out on missions and she had to stay on top of Tsunade-sama to make sure the daily work was completed or see to her own training. She didn't like it though as the relationship between her and the blond across from her had changed over the years. When she first met Naruto Uzumaki she thought he was a kind, awkward, hyperactivity boy with a big heart and bigger dreams. But through their letters she saw the different sides to him, saw as he tried to piece himself back together.

Every time he expressed or hinted at his shame for what he'd almost done, she wanted to hug him. When he got really excited about some book or something she sent him, she'd beam with pride for the next day. But just as Naruto had revealed more of himself, intentionally and otherwise she'd done the same, even voicing occasional annoyance with Tsunade-sama among other things. She'd seen him at his lowest and hadn't looked away. It's something he hadn't experienced before as he would hide his fears and worries from Sandaime-sama and even Iruka-san, afraid to be weak and needy.

Just as in her dream, Shizune privately wished she'd taken Naruto from the village when he was younger and exposed him to a carefree childhood, one where seeking comfort from an adult wasn't panic inducing in itself. But there was no going back and regrets were only helpful if one grew from them. Also, she didn't want to be a downer, it was a lovely day and she got to spend time with one of her favorite people.

"Outside of training what have you been doing, Naruto-kun? Sakura says you're always coming from or going to the library after team training and missions."

"I'm studying for the Foreign Service Exam."

"You want to be a diplomat?" she asked in mild surprise.

"I want to be Hokage and figured this would lead to some good experience. Also, it'd reduce the amount of combat oriented missions I'd have to take."

"Do you not like being a combat specialist?"

"No, not at all. I don't like the end result, the constant questioning of who can be spared, what does it mean to let someone go since they could always hurt you in the future and stuff. The actual fighting, though, it's a rush and freeing in a sense. I know that sounds bad."

"It doesn't. Generally, hospital work can be pretty boring until we have a slate of emergencies and are pushed to the edge. It's not that you wish for those things, of course, but when it happens meeting the challenge can be thrilling." she said and saw Naruto smile in response.

"That's it, exactly. But enough about me, how are you?"

"I'm well, Naruto-kun. Since Tsunade has become more responsible with her paperwork I actually have time for a private life. That's nice."

"Oh, is there a special someone? Maybe a senbon chewing Tokubetsu Jounin?" Naruto wondered.

"How do you know that?" Shizune sputtered out in shock, she thought Genma and her had been discrete.

"Well, he's behind you and he keeps looking over here as if to gauge whether or not this is a friendly outing or a _friendly outing_."

"Oh, you must be misreading that. I talk to Genma-kun about you, he knows I see you as my little brother." She said. Naruto knew better as he could sense the encroaching jealousy in the man but chose not to challenge her, If given a chance he could set the man straight on his misunderstanding and any other thing. The two chat away before Shizune excuses herself and Naruto figured it was a perfect time to introduce himself to his father's former bodyguards.

"Hi." Naruto said once he arrived to the table, holding out his hand. "I'm Naruto and you're Genma, right?"

"Hai, I was-" Genma started to introduce himself as Minato-sama's former guard as Kakashi had informed the trio Naruto was fully aware of his heritage recently but was interrupted once he shook Naruto's hand.

"Shizune's fella. Yea, she told me. It's good to meet you. My nee-chan is special so it's nice to know there's someone that can make her happy. Her being happy makes me happy." Naruto said with the sincerest grin on his face. "I think everyone will be happy if she remains happy, don't you, Genma-san?"

"Sure." responded the Tokujo that still had yet to get his hand back.

"Good, good. Well, it was nice to meet you, Genma-san."

"Uh huh."

"Well, I should get back, it's nice seeing you again, Genma. You stay safe. And sorry for interrupting."

"No problem, Naruto." he said once Naruto released his hand and he watched as the teen/lying, smiling demon walked away. Once Naruto was out of earshot, Raido and Iwashi began to cackle at Genma's expense.

"Guess you better treat Shizune right, Genma." Raido said.

"I always was. God, I think I preferred it when the kid was a loudmouth punk pranking everyone." Genma said as he inserted a senbon in his mouth.

"He reminded me of the time Minato-sama did something similar because you wouldn't shut up about how hot Kushina-sama was." Iwashi added, causing Genma to pale at the memory.

By the time Shizune returned, Naruto had settled the check and was ready to leave. She went to speak to Genma briefly and met Naruto outside, looking slightly confused.

"Genma-kun was acting weird, you didn't do anything did you?"

"Oh, I just threatened him a little." He said and she slapped his arm, playfully.

"You didn't have to do that, Naruto-kun. Genma is a good guy."

"I believe you but it never hurts to be sure."

Shizune and Naruto would enjoy a leisurely walk through the village, picking up lunch for Tsunade; Shizune said she'd pout and sulk all day if Naruto went out with her and didn't get Tsunade anything. They also got Tonton some treats for a similar reason. Naruto walked her back to the Hokage Tower and then left to study as the exam date was fast approaching.

* * *

Tsunade was confused. Temari was triumphant. Naruto just wanted to go home. What caused the three distinct reactions from the blondes?

"You pranked Naruto?" Tsunade asked in her office. Temari was on Naruto's back, having been given a piggyback ride through the village.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama and the best part? He can't prank me back!" Temari exclaimed while holding up a victory sign.

"How did she prank you, Naruto?" the Godaime asked and noticed the boy had some decidedly pink cheeks.

"I'd rather not say." the chunin said and hoped that'd be the end of it.

"Fine, fine. Thank you for checking in Temari, I will leave you to your fun until I have need of you." Tsunade said before her eyes lit up mischievously, "Although, Temari, that's more fun if he's facing you."

It took the other two blondes a moment to understand her meaning but when they did blushes were abound and the exited the office as fast as possible, Tsunade's laughter playing them out.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Naruto said as he made his way through the village, the desert flower still on his back.

"My faithful steed shouldn't complain so much. Besides, I won fair and square." Naruto would contest the fairness of said win. Before Temari departed for Suna a few weeks ago she challenged him. She handed him a sealed envelope that contained her prank, which Naruto was not to open. If she successfully pranked him upon her return, he'd open said envelope for confirmation and had to do whatever she wanted in response. Also, he couldn't retaliate.

Naruto agreed, confident that there was no way the Suna Jounin could prank him. But she did, however her prank was more like a low level seduction. Her goal? Get Naruto to try to kiss her. She succeeded, much to Naruto's embarrassment. Kurama found it the height of comedy which only further embarrassed Naruto.

Now, Naruto has to carry her around for the day and do whatever she wants. It wasn't a bad deal, he likes Temari's company as she's easy to be around. She has insights into being a jinchuuriki thanks to Gaara and some of the strains present with Hinata or Sakura aren't there as well. Naruto felt Temari tense and heard a troublesome. Sensing something off with her and Shikamaru Naruto shunshin'd to his team's training grounds knowing they'd be alone.

"So, what happened between Shikamaru and you?"

"I asked the lazy bum out and instead of just saying yes or no, like a normal human, he grumbled about it being troublesome before saying 'yea, I guess'. What the hell? I'm a fine piece of ass!" Temari said and grew a tick mark when Naruto didn't respond. "You're supposed to agree with me."

"My primary experience with girls is being hit by one when I got even vaguely familiar so my understanding on what I should say is skewed but yes, Temari, you are indeed a fine woman."

"I said piece of ass."

"You can be a fine one of those as well." Naruto said with a slight grin that widened when Temari caught on to his meaning.

"Oh, you're going to get it now, Uzumaki. I'm going to beat you down and then make you carry me to this new vegan stand." Termai replied, unhooking her fan and swinging it with zero hesitation. Naruto shunshin'd away but Temari followed, chasing him across the training grounds until both collapsed in laughter.

"Was that prank in response to Shikamaru?" Naruto asked and could see Temari tense.

"Yea. Sorry, I-"

"It's fine. You gave me fair warning so you weren't outright trying to use me."

"Thanks for understanding, Naruto."

"No problem. 'Sides it's not like I actually kissed you."

"But you wanted to."

"Temporary insanity. I had an abusive childhood, you see. I seek comfort wherever I can. I'm just a poor, orphan boy looking for love!" Naruto said dramatically, his face streaming with a river of fake tears.

"You're so full of crap. You'll never be a good diplomat if that's the case."

"How do you know I was preparing to be one?"

"I saw the book on your desk, dummy. You were too busy perving on my supple flesh to notice much of anything. I really am quite enchanting." Temari said, arching her back and placing the back of her hand on her forehead.

Naruto scoffed at her pose, trying to ignore it was similar to that dream he had that one time, "Then what are the magic words so I can send you away?".

"Oh, you wound this fair maiden! Restitution must be paid. You're buying me dinner."

"Fine, let's go."

"Ah, ah, ah. You have to carry me, Seabiscuit."

"That's a terrible name for a horse." Naruto said before allowing the kunoichi to get on his back, swearing he'd get her back one day.

* * *

Over the last several weeks Hinata Hyuuga has gotten closer to her longtime crush than she ever thought possible and while it was not the relationship she'd hoped for, it was still amazing. The didn't do a lot together, sometimes walking around the village talking or training, as Naruto was a training fanatic. She'd been improving her katon jutsu and even finished her **Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist**. She swore Naruto was more excited about the jutsu than she wash as he praised her excessively for her cool jutsu.

But with this new found intimacy, something had been bothering her; the words he spoke when he acknowledged her feelings for him. That he didn't trust himself, that something had occurred between Jiraiya-sama and he. There was more there, of that she was sure but she didn't know what and didn't know how to broach the subject. It seemed to weigh on him, though, whatever it was and she knew how emotional baggage could limit a person. She also knows how freeing it can be to cast it off. That's why she invited Naruto to meet her here, on top of the Hokage Monument. Naruto arrived to see Hinata sitting atop a pale lavender blanket staring at the sky. His approach was silent but he could tell she knew he'd arrived. He took a place beside her, viewing the array of light that filled the onyx canvas. The two sat in companionable silence

"For so long," Hinata started without preamble, " I took the wrong path. I'd give up before giving my all. But your example changed me, saved me, you know." Naruto looked startled at her words knowing he'd been a screw up as a child. "You always got up, you never gave in." He looked down in shame, knowing there had been a time that wasn't remotely true. "But something's changed. I won't ask what but you're convinced you're not the same."

"I'm not." Naruto answered back softly. Hinata only looked at the blond, eyes filled with determination and then, without notice she stood up her back turned toward the ledge and jumped. Naruto, was shocked but didn't allow it to stall him as he placed a hiraishin marker where he was sitting and then jumped down after the lunatic Hyuuga. He knew he wasn't going to catch up to her by simply free falling but he needed eyes on her to accurately grab her via a shunshin. He performed the jutsu, it adding to his pre-existing momentum and caught Hinata in a bridal carry before teleporting back.

Hinata looked at the Uzumaki, his eyes filled with competing emotions; concern, relief, confusion, and a little anger. Her response to this surprised Naruto as she cutely giggled, not bothering to remind him he hadn't let her go yet.

"Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun. You may have matured but this," she pointed to his heart, "hasn't changed and you have people to insure it never will." Naruto couldn't make sense of the perplexing Hyuuga, why she'd jump to prove a point or how she could be so sure he was still the same. Seeing her words hadn't gotten through, Hinata softly slapped the blond, shocking him. "Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun." she said again, firmly. And then, because she had just jumped off a mountain ledge and was brimming with adrenaline and because she was feeling brave and a little daring, she kissed Naruto on the cheek, before leaving his grasps and returning home.

If she'd looked back, Hinata would have seen Naruto sporting a blush equal to her own. What she could not have known was the gentle ribbing a certain Nine Tailed fox was giving his container, laughing at the once wallflower acting so bold. What neither knew was how her words restored some of Naruto's resolve and helped him on the path of truly forgiving himself and accepting he wasn't different at his core. He'd sit atop his father's head for the rest of the night, floored by the words and actions of his friend.

* * *

Naruto stood in the ruins of a training ground, in his Gama kata stance. He was eyeing the Hyuuga prodigy warily and was receiving a similar look from his opponent. They'd finally managed to get that group spar out of him, though none of the girls were in attendance as they were busy with other matters. Shikamaru went down first, Naruto had no intention of dealing with his multilayered strategies. Next was Kiba, the Inuzuka too headstrong to work as a team against the blond Uzumaki. He ran head first into a **Great Breakthrough Jutsu** and was knocked out instantly. Abandoned by his partner, Lee blitz Shino and took the Aburame out. Naruto used his distracted state to slap several restriction seals on the taijutsu ace.

Choji was a surprising fight. The Akimichi heir fought with a tenacity Naruto never knew the boy to have. He was also very strong and highly durable. He seemed to shrug off Naruto's attacks, his special build giving him some added protection. However, he couldn't adjust to Naruto's speed so while Naruto couldn't K.O. his fellow chunin, Choji was getting potshotted without much offense in return. It was ended when Naruto managed to trap Choji in a **Water Prison Jutsu**. The only person left was Neji.

The two had been at it for about five minutes before this break, Naruto proving elusive as he hadn't gotten any tenketsu closed. But Neji showed he was deserving of his rank avoiding all of Naruto's jutsu. But the evasive style and liberal use of the **Kaiten** was taxing and the Jounin was breathing heavily. More than once Neji wondered if this was the power of a well trained jinchuuriki or Naruto's own talent showing itself. The Hyuuga watched as Naruto retrieved several kunai from his holster. That by itself wouldn't be concerning, except they were tri-pronged kunai. Naruto tossed the kunai toward and around Neji. He was in utter shock and disbelief surely Naruto didn't actually know the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** , right. He didn't have time to contemplate further as Naruto appeared behind the Hyuuga and chopped him on his neck, temporarily knocking him out.

Every male member of the Rookie 11, save Naruto, woke up to a large amount of killing intent and bore witness to their Hokage marching towards them like wrath given form. All shared a similar thought.

'We're going to die.'

"Who told you idiots you could destroy my training ground?" the question was asked of all but she was only looking at Naruto, which confounded the other shinobi in attendance.

"They all said _Tical_ was better than _Cuban Linx_. I had to represent." Now, Tsunade knew that was a complete and total lie but a part of her wanted to believe it was true. If it were then she'd educated her fellow blond properly. She shook her head at the wayward thought.

"You better be glad I have funds set aside for nonsense such as this. Besides, that isn't why I came here anyway. Let the brat know he'll be my escort for the festival tonight. And he better look presentable or I punt him to Uzushio, got it?" The clone nodded and dispelled.

The others just sweatdropped at Naruto abandoning them to an angry Tsunade and promised to pay him back in the future. Naruto received the message and promptly started getting ready, thankful Shima-baasama had gifted him some formal wear. Two hours later he arrived at the Senju compound, ready to escort the Godaime for the evening.

As Tsunade walked to the door, she was impressed that the brat cleaned up so well. Those notoriously uncontrolled spikes were actually combed and gelled back, leaving only one hang just above his left eye. He had on a royal blue yukata with a white obi and a pair of geta, which surprised her.

"Nice shoes." she said and he scoffed.

"I, for some reason, walk better in these than I do normal sandals. You look lovely this evening, Hokage-sama." and she did. Tsunade had on a sky blue yukata with white floral print and a pink obi. Her hair was pulled back into an elaborate bun with two black sticks keeping it in place. She had the barest hint of makeup on and pale pink lipstick. Naruto offered his arm, another thing Shima-baasama drilled him own was etiquette.

"Why thank you, Naruto." she said, taking his arm as the pair walked off at a leisurely pace.

"So, why did you choose me anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Who else was I going to choose, brat?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

"Woah, way to flatter a fella." The jinchuuriki said with an eyeroll.

"I'm not one of your harem members or your fangirls. I'm not going to squeal because we made the briefest amount of eye contact."

"I have fangirls?"

"Do you not pay attention?" He hadn't. He'd been training, running missions and studying. Outside of time spent with Tsunade, Shizune or the rookies/ Konohamaru Corps he didn't pay much mind about what was happening with the village's populous. They stopped being dicks, that was really enough.

"I've been preoccupied," Naruto started, fighting the urge to scratch the back of his head. "Also, does that mean if I give you the appropriate length of eye contact you will squeal? Because I'm torn on if I want to see that or not. Might be an effective jutsu. The Swoon no Jutsu? Fangirl Flipout No Jutsu?" Naruto said, tapping his chin.

"You're an idiot."

"And you're illicit. Talking about a harem because one girl likes me."

"One? The Priestess and the Nadeshiko don't count?"

"Uh…-"

"What about Temari?"

"That was just… we're just friends."

"You had my apprentice so turned around I thought she wanted to pound on you just to jump your bones."

"Wha?"

"Even the ramen stand girl makes eyes at you."

"Now, now. Ayame-chan is like an older sister to me. Besides, how do you know all of this?"

"I have a spy into your fanclub."

"WHAT?" Tsunade had to laugh, the gaki was too easy.

"Because I have two eyes and years of experience, idiot. Or do you forgot you drag me to that stand every chance you get."

"Better than that den of iniquity you take me to."

"Hey, they know how to pour a stiff drink and not ask too many questions."

"And every guy in there lies in wait hoping it'll be their lucky night. I'm starting to think I should beat their asses from the jump so I can have some peace."

"Aww, does Naruto not like the mean men scheeving on Tsunade-chan! I'm touched you care so much about my virtue."

"You have so little left and Shizune-neechan can only do so much." This cause the Godaime to gain a tick mark, resulting in Naruto laughing.

"Yea, yea, yea. Laugh it up, I'll get you back before the night is over. And before you take the chair from me I will convert you to the divine elixir known as saki."

Tsunade and Naruto would make their way through the village, enjoying the various stands and chatting up the villagers. In between, they could be seen laughing as if they shared a private joke just between the two. Kakashi had been one of the many people assigned to guard the Godaime. Truthfully, she didn't need it. She could level mountains and with Naruto being there, they were essentially the two safest people in the village with each other as company. But the precautions were taken and everyone felt better because of it.

Kakashi felt the oncoming presence stop behind him. He didn't even have to turn to know it was Jiraiya. Truthfully, Kakashi was still a little sore about everything that had gone down between the Sannin, Naruto and he. He wouldn't fight the man again, Tsunade-sama made it clear what that would result in but he couldn't pass up being a dick.

"They look good together. Very natural, don't you think? As if they've known each other for years."

"Yea, a real mother and son pair." Kakashi snorted.

"Sure, mother and son. Let's go with that."

"What else would we go with, Kakashi?"

"Mother and son, like you said. I couldn't have meant anything else. Two attractive adults with a unique intimacy. Clearly I meant maternal."

"You're talking out your ass."

"Mah, mah, Jiraiya. No need to be upset, I _am_ agreeing with you." The Sannin huffed, suppressing the urge to strike the dog summoner.

"I just came to inform you that your team, Gai's and I will be heading out for a mission to Kiri tomorrow. You'll get details in the morning."

"I look forward to it. How early do we need to report in, you know, in case Naruto needs time to rest."

"Fuck you, Kakashi."

The two blonds walked back to the Senju compound, both having enjoyed the presence of the other. Even as extroverted as Naruto was, he was tired from all the people that wanted to speak to him and it was only a mere fraction of the demands for Tsunade's attention. They'd been traveling in silence since they left the center core of the village but Naruto got the sense Tsunade wanted to tell him something. She seemed apprehensive.

"I've got some good news and bad news, Naruto." she said as they turned down the final path.

"Oh, ok."

"Well, the good news is you passed your exam and are now qualified to engage in diplomatic missions. Congratulations."

He beamed. He'd started studying on the Mountain but ramped up once he returned so for it to have worked, for him to have proven he wasn't hopeless at intellectual work was nice. "Thanks, Tsunade-chan. What's the bad news?"

"The three tails is set to reappear in Kiri soon. They've asked us to help reseal it as the grounds of a new alliance. I'm sending Team Kakashi to help." She saw the look in his eyes, near pleading not to do this. In his letters he'd been pretty explicit about how he felt concerning the creation of jinchuuriki and she knows he'd never want to take part in it.

"Please, I… I can't do this to someone else."

"You won't have to. Jiraiya is responsible for the sealing, at most you'd provide the barriers to protect people but you won't have to directly seal the sanbi into their jinchuuriki." Tsunade saw he was unconvinced but not voicing it. "I wish I didn't have to do this but if sealing a hostile jinchuuriki is inherently risky and Jiraiya might die without your support. Not to mention, Nagato might show up and Jiraiya can't take him alone. I don't want to do this, Naruto but no matter how mad and disappointed I am… I couldn't just send him to die."

"I understand." He said as they approached her door.

"I'm sorry I had to end the night like this but I didn't want you to be blindsided tomorrow."

"Thank you for giving me advance notice. I appreciate it." He said. The two bid each other goodnight but Naruto was too lost in thought. He didn't know what to do, his personal ethics and desire to do right by his partner at war with his loyalty to his village. Kurama had remained silent. He knew what the boy desired but also knew he was in an unenviable position. Naruto would think about it for the rest of the night, even as he prepared for bed. It was only the banging at his door that stopped his thoughts and alerted him to how out of it he was. When he opened the door he saw Jiraiya there, barely supporting himself. The Gama Sannin said something incoherently and then fell into the door, being caught by Naruto. The blond just huffed and put him on the couch, allowing his Godfather to sleep it off. He then settled in and got some rest as well. Tomorrow was going to suck.


End file.
